Las cosas cambian otra vez
by miss all sunday
Summary: Nuevas aventuras y desventuras para las tortugas, donde Shedrer será el menor de sus problemas. OTRO CAPÍTULO DESPUÉS DE MÁS DE UN AÑO. HE REGRESADO CHICAS!
1. El inicio

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….JEJE**

**GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CHICAS **

**No creí que recibiera tales reacciones por mi primer fic de las tortugas …QUÉ EMOCIÓN y yo que me moría de los nervios por el resultado…realmente gracias por todo.**

**Ya hay actualizaciones, qué alegría…yupi podré seguir leyendo (no me moví de la compu en más de una hora…la cosa está buena, muy buena jeje)**

**Esta nueva historia será larga y no sé hasta donde pueda llegar, sólo espero que me salga divertida y si no…pues mala suerte XD.**

**También pretendo poner mejor parado a Donny. Los cerebritos también tienen derecho JEJE. Aunque al principio el protagonismo sea algo equilibrado. Esto es como un abreboca.**

**Aviso que, a partir de ahora, junto con cada capítulo pondré una frase célebre de las tortugas y compañía…¿por qué? Pues…porque quiero Además de que es muy divertido, muchas veces me pasa que no recuerdo un capítulo, pero sí recuerdo una frase que me gustó mucho ¿No les ha pasado?...¿sí?...¿no?...bueno, no importa XD**

**Ahora sí. El fastidioso protocolo:**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, así que no pueden demandarme, esto lo hago por pura diversión y porque me queda un poco de vacaciones XD. Pero los OC sí son míos ok.**

**Las cosas cambian…. otra vez.**

**Rapha POV.**

Halloween. Adoro el Haloween. Es nuestro día favorito del año, y no lo digo sólo por los dulces gratis, sino porque sólo por esa noche, en todo el año, podemos salir a la superficie de día sin temor a que nadie nos "vea".

Todo bien ¿verdad? No puedo creer que la gente guste tanto de nuestros "disfraces" ja…qué crédulos son los humanos.

Sin embargo no sólo nosotros salimos a disfrutar las festividades, sino que también los "siempre oportunos" ninjas del Pie llegaron a la fiesta sin ser precisamente invitados.

Lo mismo de siempre: mis hermanos y yo, ninjas del Pie, el maestro Splinter, ninjas del Pie, batalla en la azotea de un alto edificio de New York, ninjas del Pie, la desgraciada de Karai, ninjas del Pie, ya es de noche y adivinen qué…..MAS NINJAS DEL PIE.

Maldición…aquí vamos de nuevo.

**EL INICIO.**

Ellos habían creído que todo había terminado ahora de Sheder estaba fuera del juego. Grave error.

Pero no estaban del todo sorprendidos, después de todo tenía el mal hábito de volver. Según Miguelángel, el tipo se creía Dark Veider "siempre regresando", como la cucaracha que aplastas una y otra vez con el zapato pero vez que aún mueve las antenas.

Tal vez ahora no hacía acto de presencia muy a menudo, pero aún vivía. Ya sabían como era su sucia manera de pelear, pero el problema no era ese precisamente.

Lo realmente grave de este caso, es que la piedra en el zapato que significaba El Pie, se había multiplicado, las tortugas estaban siendo atacadas por dos frentes.

Por un lado Sheder.

Por el otro Karai.

Y era esta última la que en estos instantes trataba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con ellos. Matarlos para colocar sus caparazones como trofeos envueltos para regalo del Día de los Padres.

-ÉLITE DEL PIE, ATAQUEN.

-A ELLOS HERMANOS.

-Ustedes son realmente estúpidos. Exponerse de esa manera desde el amanecer...

Leonardo se abrió paso ente los cuerpos de los ninjas que derrotaba a su paso, al igual que sus hermanos.

-Esta vez…no te pasaré por alto Karai.

-Pues aquí me tienes...-Le hizo con el índice una señal para que se acercara.-Ven a mi…

Comenzó la verdadera batalla de la noche, sus hermanos y Splinter tenían entretenimiento de sobra, pero Leonardo tenía un espectáculo para el solo.

Karai había logrado mandarlo lejos con sus ataques constantes, y con nuevas adquisiciones para su colección de cicatrices pero su resistencia las ignoraba de forma admirable.

Se lanzó contra ella en un nuevo ataque, casi llega a su pecho, pero lo esquiva en un rápido movimiento que le salva de una herida mortal pero que se lleva consigo algunos mechones de su negro cabello y una larga cortada en toda la mejilla que, de seguro, dejará una marca.

Por un momento se distrajo al sentir la sangre tibia escurrirse en su rostro, Leonardo vio su oportunidad.

Otra vez atacó, no había vuelta atrás, pero al recuperar la compostura al último minuto, pudo escudarse con sus espadas, haciendo que el sonido del choque de las armas de ambos hiciera un sonido estremecedor.

-Muy mal tortuga…muy mal.

Leonardo la miraba con el ceño fruncido. La chica siempre le hacía llegar al límite de sus fuerzas.

-Un buen ninja no se distrae en combate. Admítelo, ya te tenía.

-Pues tú acabas de desperdiciar una buena oportunidad...

La presión de sus espadas había llegado al límite, al punto de tener que separarse en un gran salto para volver a tomar impulso y regresar a la batalla.

-Si alguien acabará con alguien esta noche, esa seré yo Leonardo.

-Confías mucho de tu suerte…

Miguelágel había acabado con el último soldado de la Elite, el sitio estaba despejado por fin.

Al menos, eso creía.

Porque una vez terminada su parte del pastel, las tres tortugas y su padre por fin pudieron prestarle atención a su hermano y líder, que estaba completamente sumergido en una guerra a muerte con la heredera de Sheder.

-No puedo creer que aún sigan peleando.-Migelángel miraba el espectáculo al igual que sus hermanos.

-Sus fuerzas físicas están llegando al límite, no resistirán más tiempo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora sensei?

-Descuida Donatello, esta es la batalla de tu hermano. Actuaremos cuando sea conveniente.

-Como siempre nuestro "gran líder" se lleva la mejor parte, no es justo.

En ese momento, Donatello había volteado para recoger su bolso de artilugios. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con un panorama ya mil veces conocido, pero siempre desagradable.

-Pues creo que te han escuchado Raphael.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tenemos compañía.

Habían aparecido más ninjas del Pie.

-Me pregunto si estos tipos son conejos, porque se multiplican como tales.-Miguelángel desenfundaba de nuevo su arma mientras chocaba su caparazón con los de Don y Rapha.

-Hijos míos, prepárense.

Para entonces Karai estaba apunto de dar el golpe de gracia. Sus espadas tenían el nombre de "Leonardo" escrito en sus filo.

BUMMMMMM.

-Pero qué dem….

Un espeso humo blanco le había bloqueado la visión y había perdido por completo la figura de la tortuga.

-Genial, esto es genial. Alguien me puede decir qué diablos está pasando aquí. No puedo ver nada.

-Raphael cálmate y no te muevas de tu puesto. Lo mismo va para tus hermanos. Estén alerta.

Todo era muy extraño. Era obvio que nadie se había dado cuenta del origen de aquella cortina que les había apagado las luces, sólo sabían que los del Pie estaban igual de consternados. Su peculiar olor le hizo saber a Donatello que se trataba de una bomba de humo muy fuerte, el aroma de los químicos combinados no le mentía, por desgracia esta información no era muy útil. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Tampoco sus hermanos.

Mike estaba más que asustado, no le agradaba el hecho de no ver ni al enemigo ni a los otros, sólo se limitaba a quedarse en su sitio como Splinter le había dicho.

-S…s..sensei, Donny…..Rapha, Leo…¿Dónde están?.-No pudo evitar retroceder un poco, hasta que su caparazón chocó con algo.

-Miguelágel.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH.

-Shh..tranquilo Mike, soy yo Leo.

-Ahh…qué alivio hermano, por un momento creí que estaba solo.

-Guarda silencio, no sabemos qué puede ocurrir.

-Cierto...pero, espera un momento…..¿No estabas peleando a muerte con la "señorita simpatía"?

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No podía verla, la estaba buscando y te encontré a ti.

-MIGUELÁNGEL ¿ESTÁS ALLÍ? ESCUCHÉ TU GRITO DE MUJERCITA Y SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ.

-Raphael, ya te dije que guardaras silencio.

-Lo siento sensei, pero no puedo encontrar a ese tonto con toda esta neblina.

-Esto es extraño maestro Splinter. Hace unos segundos estábamos atestados de ninjas del Pie y no puedo percibir ningún movimiento.-Donatello giraba su rostro a todas direcciones, apenas distinguiendo a Rapha y a Splinter.-Esto no me gusta…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento hijos míos. Hay demasiado silencio.

-Esperen. Si mis suposiciones sobre los componentes químicos de esta bomba son ciertos, su efecto no debe durar más de cinco minutos en su concentración más alta. Eso quiere decir que esta cortina se disipará en unos segundos.

-Si lo que dices es verdad hijo, debemos prepararnos.

Rara vez Donatello fallaba en sus suposiciones, y esta vez, no era la excepción. El humo blanco se había disuelto en el aire tan rápido como llegó. Todo era visible nuevamente, todo era silencio.

Estaban listos para cualquier sorpresa, pero no esperaban que la esperada sorpresa fuera un montón de soldados del Pie tirados al suelo completamente desarmados e inconcientes.

-Esto es malo, muy malo. Siento el peligro.-La anciana rata estaba atónita con el paisaje al igual que sus hijos. De la nada, alguien había lanzado una bomba de humo, creando una confusión y ahora, sus dolores de cabeza en combate yacían noqueados en el suelo. Simplemente, aquello no tenía sentido.

-HERMANOS, SENSEI, ESTAMOS AQUÍ.

El grupo se reunió rápidamente después de todo aquello.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿dónde está Karai?

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Leo? Todo aquí está muy raro, no sabemos lo que está pasando ¿y a ti te importa donde está esa lunática?

-Sólo quiero terminar lo que comenzamos de una buena vez Raphael, pero….-Observó cada milímetro de la zona, esperando ver algo más que cuerpos en el suelo.

Nada.

Luego, dio un respingo. Sintió un extraño escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿Sintieron eso?

Sus hermanos asintieron lentamente, el semblante de Splinter se volvía más preocupado, tenía el pelaje erizado.

-Hijos míos, hay una extraña y poderosa presencia….justo.-Alza su mirada a lo alto de el edificio contiguo.-POR AHÍ.

No daban crédito a sus ojos. En lo alto del edificio contiguo, justo sobre sus cabezas, se encontraba Karai arrodillada en el piso, con sólo una de sus espadas en mano, apuntándole justo en la frente a una desconocida figura.

A primera vista se sabía que era un ninja, obviamente, no era del Pie. Este se encontraba parado delante de Karai, en sus manos, la otra espada que, al igual que la última, apuntaba directamente a la frente. Ya había cortado la cinta de su cabeza.

La mujer intentaba calmar la extraña mezcla de rabia y confusión, no podía creer que la habían acorralado usando una simple bomba y sin más ayuda, y sin mencionar que, al parecer, había acabado con todos sus hombres. Únicamente podía esperar a la acción de su agresor que llevaba el rostro oculto, sólo podía distinguir unos rabiosos ojos negros. Dependiendo de lo que hiciera, ella vería su oportunidad de escapar.

-¿Quién diablos eres?

-Tú debes ser Karai. La hija de Saki.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?

-QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO KARAI.-Leo no terminaba de entender la escena. Sólo conservaba la esperanza, desde la azotea, de que alguna de sus dudas fueran contestadas.

-Ojala supiera.-Masculló entre dientes con la mirada fulminante pegada aún en esos ojos.

-Tranquila, mi objetivo no eres tú. No voy a matarte. Al menos que me des motivos para cambiar de opinión.

-Seré yo quien te mate si no me dices de una vez quién eres.-Aún no podía moverse, por más que lo intentara. Sea quien sea, se trataba de una persona muy peligrosa, no bajaba la guardia ni hacía ningún movimiento, aún sostenía su mirada amenazante. La tenía atrapada.

-Vengo darle un mensaje a tu padre.

-….

-Dile que un miembro del Clan Hana está en New York. Y que no me iré hasta saldar cuentas.

-¿Clan Hana? Nunca he oído hablar de el.

-Tienes suerte de no saberlo…

-¿Qué quieres con mi padre exactamente? ¿Por qué no vas con el directamente?

-No es honorable atacar a un guerrero cansado y desprotegido. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero y, en cuanto al motivo, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Karai se sentía humillada. Ese sujeto, había cometido un grave error al acorralarla y apuntarle con su propia espada. Ella no seguía ordenes de nadie, exceptuando las de Sheder.

-Ya verás maldito…me vengaré de esta humillación. Ten por seguro que si mueres, no será en manos de mi padre.

-tal vez así sea. Quién sabe.

-Desgraciado…

Al mismo tiempo, las dos espadas dejaron de apuntarse. Karai se levantó lentamente, por la tensión del momento, no se había dado cuenta que los músculos de su brazo izquierdo estaban lastimados gravemente.

Aunque su espada no la cortó en pedazos, Leonardo sí había logrado golpearla. Todo este tiempo había sido un blanco fácil y aquel desconocido pudo haberla matado en cualquier momento. Rogaba al cielo que este no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Si dejas de mover ese brazo y lo vendas correctamente, podrás volver a usar la espada en una semana.

Sí lo sabía.

Un enemigo desconocido le mostraba compasión como si se tratara de una niña inexperta. El peso de la humillación se había multiplicado y había pasado los límites de lo soportable.

-MALDITO BASTARDO ¿ES QUE ACASO SIENTES PENA DE MÍ? JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE.

-Tranquila guerrera. Sólo te estoy tratando como el ninja honorable que eres. Sé que tú nunca atacarías a un soldado herido.

Karai guardó silencio. En parte, era cierto. Pero eso no disminuiría su rabia.

-Ya verás, esto no se va a quedar así.-Lentamente volteó hacia las tortugas.-Leonardo, lamento que nuestro duelo fuera interrumpido. La próxima vez.-Volvió a mirar al desconocido por el rabillo del ojo.-no habrá interrupciones.

En un rápido movimiento saltó hacia atrás y luego al edificio contiguo hasta perderse en la distancia.

Las tortugas y la rata se habían quedado en su sitio, atónitos esperando alguna explicación. Raphael ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

-Siento ser repetitivo pero, ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍIII.

-Todo a su tiempo hijo mío, algo me dice que lo sabremos muy pronto.

-A mí esperar no me interesa.-Su inconformidad le había hecho apuntar al desconocido con su sai.-¡Te sacaré las tripas con que no nos digas tu nombre!

La negra figura, aún desde lo alto, contemplaba a los cinco seres que, bajo sus pies, seguían en guardia preparados para sacar sus armas.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes fenómenos. Siento haberles aguado su fiesta.-El desconocido bajó hasta ellos, encarándose directamente a Raphael.

El ninja, en cuestión, llevaba una capa negra tipo kimono, a los costados de su pecho se encontraban unos diseños de pétalos blancos ordenados en círculo. Su rostro estaba cubierto y sólo mostraban unos grades y profundos ojos negros. Splinter abrió los ojos, ese símbolo le era muy familiar. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo en señal de darle paso. Raphael, resignado, se hace a un lado.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero nosotros estuvimos involucrados en esta pelea desde el principio y por lo tanto tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando y qué quieres con los del Pie.

El desconocido suspiró.-Bueno. En eso tienen razón.-Puso sus manos sobre su cinturón y jaló de el, dando a conocer un peculiar uniforme negro y parte de su identidad. En su espalda, descansaba un hacha parecida a las que usaban los de la elite, pero mucho más grande y ciertamente, más amenazadora.

Las tortugas abrieron los ojos, no habían dejado de ver sorpresa tras sorpresa. El misterioso guerrero que había acabado solo con los hombres del Pie y había acorralado a la mismísima Karai, tenía un esbelto cuerpo y suaves curvas.

Era una mujer.

Aún con el rostro cubierto, dio un vistazo a los alrededores, luego a las criaturas. Aún no creían lo que veían.

-Creo que los he sorprendido más con mi físico que con mis habilidades ninja. Qué ironía…

-Ya me harté. O nos dices quién eres o te….

-Espera Raphael, discutamos esto primero.

-Tú debes ser Leonardo.

-Ese es mi nombre. Y, si no es mucho pedir, nos gustaría saber el tuyo.

-Bien, supongo que debo decírselos.

La mujer retiró su capucha negra del rostro, revelando un joven y bello rostro de finos rasgos asiáticos, labios pequeños, algo carnosos y rojizos. Su larga y espesa melena negra era retenida y adornada con un par de colas blancas.

-WUAU…qué bonita es.

Raphael y Donatello callaron a Miguelángel con un codazo.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa, su semblante se volvió risueño e inocente.

- Mi nombre es Kaoru Nagisa, tengo veinte años y soy ninja de alto rango del Clan ninja Hana.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**No me miren así. Todo será explicado a su tiempo, esto apenas está comenzando.**

**Trataré de actualizar seguido, ya les advertí que esto era para rato XD**

**Les aviso por si las dudas, que las edades de las tortugas en este fic son: 21 para Leo, 20 para Raph, 19 para Don y 18 para Mike. Sino serían demasiado jóvenes para las cosas que tendrán que hacer en este fic (no mal piensen depravadas bueno…eso que piensan no sería del todo mentira XD) y también habrá un poco de April/Casey. Pero descuiden, nuestros niños verdes también tendrán diversión.**

**Wuau…me tomó tres días hacer este capítulo. Debo estar bien oxidada T T**

**Y ahora…tan tan tan taaaan **

**Las frases célebres del día **

**Leo: "Tómenlo como rumor, pero creo que no nos van a dar las gracias"**

**Rapha: "¿A quien llamas fenómeno?...Fenómeno"**

**Don: "Se están acabando todo el oxígeno de mi espacio vital"**

**Mike: "Yo los ayudaré convirtiéndome en Spider Man"**

**April: "Si necesito un Neardental te llamaré"**

**Casey: "Denme la tostadora o denme la muerte"**

**Splinter: "Creo que debe haber una enseñanza en todo esto, pero me estoy divirtiendo demasiado como para recordarlo"**

**Miss all Sunday se despide, eso es todo por hoy.**

**Chaito**

**P.D: Naoko, Don es mío XD**


	2. Una noche extraña

**Miguelángel POV.**

Simplemente no creíamos nada de lo que veíamos.

Al principio todo era normal, es decir, la misma rutina de siempre: Fuimos atacados por los soldados del Pie, Leonardo tuvo su acostumbrado encontronazo con Karai, bla, bla, bla.

Todo muy bien, todo "normal" .Hasta que de la nada un espeso humo blanco nos hizo quedar ciegos en plena batalla.

Al principio creímos que se trataba de un truco de nuestros enemigos, pero realmente todo había sido culpa de un ninja misterioso salido de la nada que puso a la mismísima Karai y a sus hombres de rodillas.

Sorprendente ¿verdad? Pero la cosa no acaba ahí. Porque lo que vimos después superó todas las sorpresas. Es como en las telenovelas, en que nadie sabe quién es el padre del protagonista hasta el final y resulta ser el personaje menos esperado.

Nuestro ninja misterioso resultó ser una linda chica japonesa que había venido desde el otro lado del mundo para vengarse de Sheder.

¿Vengarse de qué? No tengo idea, pero seguro no se trata de nada bueno. Y por los vientos que soplan, no nos dirá nada al respecto. Si las constantes amenazas y gruñidos de Raphael y las palabras del sensei no la hacen hablar, nada lo hará. A menos claro que nos pongamos violentos, pero no queremos llegar a esos extremos y por fortuna, tampoco ella.

¿Y saben qué es lo peor? Aún no he podido salir a pedir caramelos

**Una noche extraña**

-¿Qué clase de venganza tienes con el Pie?-Splinter no podía dejar de sospechar, la extraña chica le había hecho funcionar su sexto sentido, sabía que no le diría toda la verdad del pastel de inmediato. Además había un factor adicional, su apellido y su aspecto, le eran más que familiares, pero, aunque lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas, el recuerdo se le escapaba al último minuto.

-Los problemas que tenga con Sheder y sus hombres es algo que no puedo revelar. Sería una gran imprudencia dar a conocer mi misión a seres desconocidos.

-¿Desconocidos? Disculpe señorita, pero acaba de llamar a uno de nosotros por su nombre mucho antes de saber el suyo.

-Eso es diferente.-La chica miró a Leonardo por el rabillo del ojo. Su nombre es muy popular dentro de los cuarteles del Pie. Pero….-Volvió a encarar a Raphael con una sonrisa entre juguetona y siniestra.-ya que me he presentado formalmente, lo correcto sería que ustedes hicieran lo mismo ¿no?

-Ella tiene razón hijo, debemos ser respetuosos.

La tortuga suspiró, no había otra cosa que hacer.

-Soy Raphael, a secas.

-Mi nombre es Donatello.

-Me llamo Miguelángel preciosa, pero tú me puedes llamar como quieras….AUCH….oye no me pegues Raph.

-Ya deja las idioteces tarado.

-Sólo estoy siendo amable.

-Yo soy su sensei y padre. Soy el maestro Splinter.

-Y yo soy Leonardo, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

- Je je. Encantada. Valla, no creí que algún día los tendría así de cerca, la primera vez que los vi creí que eran unos locos con los mejores disfraces que había visto. Mi sorpresa fue grande al saber que ustedes no eran humanos. Creía que estaba viendo visiones.

Las tortugas intercambiaron miradas. Era la primera vez que veían a esta mujer, pero todo indicaba que ella ya sabía de su existencia desde antes. Leonardo dio un paso al frente.

-No lo entiendo. ¿A caso nos has estado espiando?

-No, nada de eso. Mi objetivo es Oroku Saki, y lo he estado rastreando desde mi llegada a los Estados Unidos. Pero da la causalidad que, en mi búsqueda, me ha tocado varias veces ser espectadora de sus combates.

-No puedo creerlo. Pensé que éramos discretos sensei.

-Hemos sido discretos Miguelángel. Pero nuestro encuentro se dio gracias al destino.

-Pero aún me queda la duda.-soltó Donatello.-¿Esto no se tratará de una trampa para confundirnos?

-Confórmense con saber que no soy su enemiga y, por su bien, no intenten averiguar más. –Su mirada se volvió a posar en Leo, mientras se volvía a colocar su capa y capucha.-Tu pareces ser muy fuerte, me gustaría poder pelar contigo alguna vez y comparar habilidades. Adiós.-Luego dio un salto hacia atrás y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-Valla. Qué novedad.-dijo Mike.-Como siempre nuestro hermano mayor es el centro de atención de las damas.

-No bromees Miguel. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con Karai pisándome los talones e intentado cortarme la cabeza.

-Pero pobre de tu suerte hermano. Cada vez que una chica se interesa en ti, sólo quiere medir fuerzas contigo o….matarte.

-Gracias. No sabes cómo me has subido la moral Mike.

-Es sospechosa. No me gusta.-Raphel apretaba los dientes mientras miraba por debajo del edificio.

-Sensei ¿Qué cree usted de todo esto?

.No lo sé con certeza Leonardo. Una parte de mi me dice que debemos actuar con cautela e investigar más sobre esta jovencita, pero la otra me indica que confiemos en ella.

-¿Confiar? Pero si apenas la conocemos.

-Descuida Don. Ella dijo que no era nuestra enemiga y que también pelea contra los del Pie. Eso quiere decir que está de nuestra parte ¿Cierto?

-No podemos confiar en ello del todo Miguelángel.-Splinter alzó su mirada al cielo.-No siempre el enemigo de nuestro enemigo es nuestro amigo. No debemos bajar la guardia.

-Entiendo sensei.

Leonardo no había despegado su mirada de las sombras, las sombras que habían borrado la imagen de la misteriosa joven. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño-Presiento que tendremos problemas.

-Siempre los tenemos.-Acotó Raphael.-De todas formas pienso en que deberíamos investigar más sobre ese Clan Hana.

-Bueno, nada sacamos con quedarnos aquí parados. Ella se volverá a cruzar en nuestro camino, estoy seguro. Y cuando eso ocurra, buscaremos las respuestas que falten.

En ese momento, el celular de Donatello sonó en medio del escenario, haciéndolos caer de nuevo en la realidad.

-Aló. Habla Donatello.

-_Hola Donny. Es April ¿Dónde diablos están? Los hemos estado esperando por más de una hora._

_-_Lo siento mucho, pero tuvimos problemas en el camino.

_-¿Problemas?_

-Si, ya sabes. Fuimos emboscados por el Pie y estuvimos a punto de morir. Lo mismo de siempre…..o más bien casi.

_-¿Casi? ¿De qué hablas?_

-Es una larga historia que les contaremos a ti y a Casey en cuanto nos reunamos en el Central Park.

_-De acuerdo. Pero no se tarden más o Casey "adicto a los dulces" Jones se terminará toda la comida._

-Je je. Seremos más veloces que un rayo. Te lo prometo.

-_Los estaremos esperando entonces. Adiós._

-Adios.-Don colgó el aparato y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsa de trucos.-Bueno tortuguitas, ya oyeron. Debemos darnos prisa o Casey se acabará con nuestras golosinas, con suerte podremos pedir algunos dulces todavía.

-Si ese descerebrado de Jones se atreve a tocar mis calletitas de animalitos lo mataré.-Raphael se adelantó al grupo saltando entre los edificios. Migelángel, a penas lo vio correr, se dispuso a seguirlo. Después de todo, sus dulces también estaban en juego y no había podido ir a ninguna casa a pedir caramelos en toda la noche.

-Espera Rapha, yo también quiero de esas galletas.

-¿Tu que dices Don? ¿Los seguimos?

-Seguro. No se tu, pero a mí se me antoja unos ositos de gomita.

-Yo prefiero un rompe muelas. Los chupas por horas y horas y no se deshacen y puedo guardarlo en la nevera para seguir comiéndolo por días hasta acabármelo.

-¿En serio? En ese caso yo también quiero uno.

-Es lo mínimo que nos merecemos después de todo esto.

Y así, los dos que faltaban emprendieron su camino al Central Park, dejando a su maestro atrás; quien no hizo otra cosa que negar con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil de sus hijos.

-Niños….bueno, no los culpo, yo también hace mucho tiempo quería probar de esas famosas manzanas acarameladas. Creo que también los seguiré.

CONTINUARÁ….

**Bueno, otro capítulo para la colección jeje.**

**Y ahora tan tan tan tan.**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "…Nada cambiará lo más importante, que somos una familia" (que tierno XD)**

**Rapha: "Una tortuga nunca es una gallina, aunque sí pone huevos"**

**Don: "Desafortunadamente, la tortuga común ha sido catalogada con el estereotipo de tener impedimentos de velocidad" (profundo mi Donny XD)**

**Mike: "¿Por qué todos los lugares que visitamos se destruyen?**

**Casey: "UNGALAAAA, UNGALAAAA"**

**April: "Mi vida está en manos de un lunático"**

**Splinter: "Si uno carga con el peso del mundo, terminará aplastado por el peso del mundo"**

**Miss all Sunday ha saludo del edificio**

**Bye**


	3. This is Halloween

**Tilin tilin, miss all Sunday está aquí **

**Gracias chicas por los rewies, en serio, eso me anima a escribir más jeje.**

**Y si, a pesar de estar algo creciditos, las tortugas aún salen a pedir caramelos. Aunque son tortugas mutantes, ellos son hombres, y es bien sabido por todos que los hombres NUNCA maduran (sobre todo tú Casey ¬¬) Si no, pregunten a toda aquella con novio, esposo, hermano, primo, tío, mejor amigo, sobrino, el chico de al lado XD. Así que las tortugas alimentan su niño interno con ositos de gomita y chocolates Wonka XD. No ven que hasta Splinter quería una manzana acaramelada. Bueno, las ratas comen de todo XD**

**Por cierto, creo que Kaoru es muy joven para ser una esposa perdida de Sheder (aunque no me había imaginado esa idea antes…es interesante, creo que voy a robármela XD XD) pero les advierto que es aún muy pronto para sacar conclusiones sobre ella.**

**Por si alguien lo ha olvidado, lo repito. No sé cómo va a terminar todo esto, el protagonismo será algo repartido, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, y sólo se que esto será muuuuuuy largo.**

**¿No les ha pasado que saben qué colocar en medio de un fic pero no saben cómo comenzarlo y cómo terminarlo?...¿Sí?...¿No?...bueno, no importa XD**

**Una vez más: el fastidioso protocolo**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, así que no me pueden demandar. Esto lo hago por diversión, pero los OC y la historia son míos ok**.

**Donatello POV**

Valla noche. Y nosotros que habíamos planeado relajarnos y divertirnos hoy. Una pelea a muerte con el Pie no es la mejor forma de celebrar tu día favorito del año, pero, al menos, todo resultó bien.

Eso creo…

Pues, si "estar bien" significa que posiblemente un nuevo peligro se avecina a nuestras vidas y que tendremos más problemas con los hombres de Sheder…..bueno…..tal vez si estamos "bien".

Después de todo, ya estamos acostumbrados a esto, ni siquiera April y Casey se asombraron mucho cuando les dijimos sobre nuestra nueva "amiguita" ninja.

Recuerdo que Mike dijo: "Nuestra suerte es tan buena, que no salimos de un problema, cuando ya nos metemos en otro"

Tuve que darle la razón.

Pero, sinceramente, me quiero olvidar de todo esto por lo que queda de noche. Yo ya sé que mañana me tocará buscar información sobre el clan Hana, eso significa tiempo extra frente a la computadora, por lo tanto, necesitaré energía extra que conseguiré con raciones extra de dulces.

O lo que pueda conseguir. Con Mike, Rapha, y Casey aquí, no creo que sobren los caramelos.

Aunque Leo y yo no nos quedamos muy atrás. Pude ver su mirada hambrienta en mis ositos de gomita. Tal vez, podamos llegar a un acuerdo y darle un poco de mis dulces a cambio de sus mini oreos.

Por ahora, me divertiré con mis hermanos y comeré golosinas hasta perderme del asco.

Después de todo, esto sólo lo hacemos una vez al año.

Después de todo, hoy es Halloween.

**This is Halloween**

Ya era tradición en la Gran Manzana celebrar la Noche de Brujas haciendo grandes fiestas en Central Park.

Era lo mejor del mundo, había comida, juegos, espectáculos, desfiles, concursos de disfraces, shows ambulantes y gente haciendo el ridículo.

Ya eran las once de la noche y la fiesta apenas comenzaba y muchos niños se habían ido a sus casas. Todo era perfecto.

Lo mejor de todo, era que las tortugas no tuvieron que ir a pedir dulces, sus "disfraces" causaron tanto furor entre la gente que muchos se acercaron para regalarles bolsas llenas de caramelos.

Eso sí que es suerte.

Eso les ahorraría mucho tiempo, podrían explorar el lugar tranquilamente y estar relajados para el evento principal: el concurso de cazar manzanas con la boca.

El premio de este año era un equipo de sonido de última generación, con lector de mp3 y DVD incorporado. Los chicos y Casey habían prometido ganarlo para April, ya que, con ese aparato, terminaría de coronar su apartamento. Era lo único que no había podido comprar desde su mudanza ya hace mucho.

-Recuerden chicos, debemos reunirnos en la parte principal del parque a las doce, a esa hora empezará el concurso.

-No te preocupes April, ya vas a ver como vamos a dejar a todos locos cuando ganemos la competencia. Además, con bocas como las nuestras, no tenemos competencia.

-Eso lo sé chicos.-La joven estaba más que complacida, ya se veía entrando a su casa con su nueva adquisición.

-April y yo iremos mientras tanto a la casa embrujada. Dicen que la de este año si da miedo.-

-¿Casa embrujada? Pero Casey….

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de responder o escapar, Casey ya la había tomado de la mano para arrastrarla hacia la atracción. El estaba consiente que la muchacha no gustaba de esas cosas, pero eso significaba una oportunidad de ser abrazado por la chica cuando esta, movida por el miedo, buscara su protección.

-Ese idiota de Casey nunca cambiará.-Raphael sonreía divertido a la pareja que se marchaba.-Bueno tortugas ¿qué hacemos ahora? Yo iré a probar mi suerte en la competencia de demolición de calabazas.

-¿Y cuáles son los premios?

-Y yo que se Leo. Sólo quiero divertirme rompiendo algo. Tengo que liberar mi estrés de alguna forma.

-Pues yo iré a ver el museo de rarezas, me da curiosidad. ¿Me acompañas Don?

-Yo luego te alcanzo, quiero explorar todo el lugar primero.

-Muy bien ¿tú qué dices Mike?...¿Mike?

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny   
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung _

Migelágel ya se había separado del grupo, estaba enfrascado en un duelo de "Dance Revolution" con un raro hombre disfrazado de Jack Eskelenton. Ya se había formado un grueso círculo de gente admirando el espectáculo de ambos chicos, sin mencionar un grupo de chicas disfrazadas de Batichica, Mujer Maravilla y Gatúbela que dedicaban todos sus ánimos a Mike.

-¡Baila tortuguita, tu puedes!

-¡Qué lindo es!

-¡Qué bien se mueve!

-¡Nos queremos casar con el!

_Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got_

-Ja ja, creo que su hermano ya está más que entretenido.-El maestro Splinter se estaba riendo abiertamente, no había duda que el menor de las tortugas era el rey de las fiestas. Pero las caras de sus otros hijos, también eran dignas de ver, sus quijadas casi rozaban el suelo.

-Ese idiota de Miguelángel, siempre llamando la atención. Yo mejor me voy a moler mis calabazas.

-Creo que tendré que pedirle a Mike que me enseñe esos pasos.

-Aunque lo practicases y te saliera a la perfección, no sería lo mismo Leonardo. Lo de Mike es, definitivamente, un don divino.

-Eso no se discute.

-Yo me quedaré aquí viendo a su hermano. Además, esta manzana acaramelada está especialmente grande y me tomará un poco de tiempo acabármela.

-Muy bien sensei. Todos nos reuniremos aquí a las doce en punto.

Con el anuncio de Leonardo el grupo se terminó de disolver.

Viéndose solo, Donatello aprovechó la oportunidad para curiosear en cada rincón del parque: las atracciones, los espectáculos, los concursos y humanos en los trajes más extraños y ridículos inimaginables.

Muchas veces se plantaba el hecho de que los humanos tenían más cualidades de fenómeno que el mismo y sus hermanos.

Pero suponía que estaba bien. El Halloween era propicio para ser uno mismo por una noche o fingir ser otro ser, otra persona y dar rienda suelta a la imaginación y hacer lo que no se puede hacer en todo un año.

Por eso, para las tortugas, era una fecha especial. Estar rodeados de gente sin sentirse extraños, hasta llegar a verse más normales que los humanos mismos.

Era su única noche sin ocultarse, así que iba a disfrutarla al máximo. Total, nadie lo conocía y podría descubrir aspectos más interesantes sobre el mundo exterior.

La vista era estupenda: luces de colores, música estridente, gente bailando y riendo, calabazas por todas partes, esqueletos de plásticos y muñecos de monstruos a escala natural bastante reales.

Y claro, cientos de tipos vestidos de Star Wars, Star Treck, Spiderman, Hombres lobo, brujas y un sinfín de ridiculeces.

Cómo no sentirse normal entre tanto fenómeno suelto.

Abrió el envoltorio del chocolate que tenía consigo. Tenía trocitos de maní y avellana, justo como el le gustaban, y lo mejor de todo, es que no tenía que compartir su preciado tesoro con ninguno de sus hermanos.

Iba a dar el primer mordisco cuando algo llamó su atención.

Sus oídos habían captado un delicado tintineo de campanillas, y un delicioso aroma a fresas mezclado con rosas.

Su Mirada buscó entre las momias, vampiros y falsas telarañas, hasta que dio con el origen de su distracción.

Sus ojos fueron hasta arriba, topándose con lo más hermoso que existía entre el siniestro paisaje de la Noche de Brujas.

Y no eran exageraciones, ya que la bella figura trepada en lo alto de una de las esculturas del Central Park, más parecía una diosa con su cabello y rojo vestido ondeando el viento y la luz de la luna pegándole de frente dándole un aspecto etéreo.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, parecía una maravillosa visión.

Pero era real.

Su traje era una extraña mezcla entre un disfraz de gitana y bella genio, de color rojo sangre y bordeado con hilos dorados.

Un cuerpo prominente en curvas y carnosos labios.

En su cadera reinaba un cinturón de monedas doradas que tintineaban al ser mecidas por el viento.

Su media melena castaña estaba adornada con una tiara, su mirada alerta buscaba algo entre la gente.

Parecía un gran soquete ahí parado. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las personas que se tropezaban con el por estar en medio del camino.

Hasta se había olvidado por completo del chocolate, y eso era grave.

-Definitivamente esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi corta y tecno-ñoña vida mutante.

De inmediato se reprendió por ese pensamiento.-¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? No puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta. Menos mal que ninguno de mis hermanos está cerca, seguro se hubieran burlado de mí.

De repente la misteriosa mujer dio un salto desde su puesto en la escultura de ángel. Un primer aterrizaje en el pedestal y un brinco más para llegar a tierra firme.

Para Donatello, todo estaba en cámara lenta, su vista estaba literalmente enganchada en la desconocida que había descendido muy cerca de el. Su falda llegó a rozarle la pierna provocándole un agradable y estremecedor escalofrío.

Al llegar al suelo, se irguió, al tiempo que echaba hacia atrás su cabello y revelaba mejor su joven y blanco rostro.

Mostraba una sonrisa alegre y emocionada. Seguramente encontró lo que buscaba desde su peculiar torre de vigilancia. No se había percatado de la tortuga que la mirada atontada, a pocos centímetros de ella.

Echo a correr de inmediato hacia el montón de gente. Don, ante la impresión, reaccionó algo tarde, y la chica ya había alcanzado cierta distancia.

Llevado por primera vez por sus instintos, la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, cosa rara en el, estaba conciente de ello. No sabía si estaba bien seguirla, su mente no podía procesar nada lógico sobre su propio comportamiento.

Eso era preocupante.

Tal vez era culpa de los conservantes de los dulces, de la oscuridad de la noche, del Halloween, del fantasioso ambiente, de los disfraces o de la luna llena. Sea lo que sea, pensaría en eso después.

Pero la gente se amontonaba más y más y simplemente la perdió de vista entre la multitud. No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado al desaparecer su chica de rojo.

Dio un suspiro.-Creo que he comido muchos dulces.

-DONATELLO.

Volteó de inmediato el rostro, era Raphel, movía sus manos frenéticamente para llamar su atención. No pudo evitar reírse del aspecto de su hermano, estaba todo cubierto de puré de calabaza.

-Por lo visto ganaste el concurso Rapha.

-Pues si, así es. Impuse un nuevo record, veinte calabazas de cuatro kilos en menos de un minuto, debiste ver las caras de las personas cuando destrocé la última.

-Genial ¿Y qué ganaste?

-Todos los Pie de calabaza que pueda llevarme, los cocinaron con las que hice puré, las dejé con Leonado y el maestro Splinter.

-Quiere decir que tendremos postre por semanas. Bien hecho hermano.

-Y eso que el Sensei siempre me dice que no conseguiré nada destrozándolo todo.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Vine a buscarte. Ya van a ser las doce de la noche, ya es hora para que nos preparemos para el concurso de cazar manzanas.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado con toda la diversión. Tenemos que darnos prisa.-Alzó la mirada hacia el reloj gigante del parque.-Ya faltan cinco minutos.

-Pues entonces corramos hermano.

En ese mismo momento, Miguelángel había ganado en la competencia de "Dance Revolution".

-Su premio señor.

Una linda chica rubia vestida de conejita Play Boy le hacía entrega de su premio.

-WUAU…una barra gigante de chocolate Wonka. Los chicos se van a morir cuando lo vean.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Oh por Dios, tardé dos días haciendo este capítulo, creo que voy mejorando **

**Ya Donatello entró en el juego, pero como dije antes, la cosa va poco a poco.**

**Y sí, no pude evitar darle juerga a Migelángel. Siempre tuve la fantasía de verlo en uno de esos aparatos del videojuego "Dance Revolution" y haciendo todo un revuelo XDXDXD**

**Don: ¿Fantasía? Creí que yo era tu favorito.**

**Miss all Sunday: Y lo sigues siendo amor. Tu tranquilito. Te prometo más diversión para los demás capítulos.**

**Y para los interesados. La canción que bailaba Mike se llama Baby's Got Back de un rapero de los noventa llamado ****Sir Mix-A-Lot**. **Tiene una letra bastante sucia pero no puedes evitar bailar con ella. ES MUY PEGAJOSA.**

**Y ahora (redobles de tambores)**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "Bueno, usted nos ayudó…bueno no usted usted, sino usted….bueno…es una larga historia"**

**Rapha: "Te doy hasta tres para que corras"**

**Don: "¡Si. Me encanta tener razón!"**

**Mike: "Amigos, no sé qué me preocupa más, que este plan funcione o que Don tenga un títere de una palomita"**

**Casey: "Si alguien lo va a echar a perder serás tú fenómeno"**

**April: "Definitivamente es una familia. Pero ¿cree que algún día podamos enseñarles buenos modales a los niños, maestro?**

**Splinter: "Señorita O´Neil. Enseñarles el antiguo arte del nin jit zu fue difícil. Me temo que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer milagros.**

**Esto es todo por hoy.**

**Miss all Sunday ha salido del edificio.**

**Chaito.**

**P.d: Kskabel, claro que puedes mandarme más frases. Se me hace que mi repertorio me quedará algo corto **


	4. el comienzo de los problemas

**Leonardo POV**

Hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Hace mucho tiempo que no comía tanta azúcar.

Mis hermanos y yo estuvimos despiertos toda la noche haciendo tonterías, teníamos que hacerlo, de eso se trata la Noche de Brujas.

Lo mejor fue ver las caras de esos obesos gorilas de metro ochenta de alto con los que competimos en el concurso de cazar manzanas. Nos llevaban la delantera por una, pero no se esperaban que nosotros y Casey, al sacar nuestras cabezas del agua, hubiéramos cazado cada uno, una.

Ja, es útil tener una boca grande después de todo.

Obviamente April estaba más que contenta. Nos dijo que, como recompensa, fuéramos el domingo a su casa para estrenar el nuevo aparato que reinaba en su sala.

Miguelángel escogió la película.

Pero no nos quiere decir de qué se trata. Es una sorpresa.

Hablando de Mike, no me imagino cómo nos vamos a comer entre todos esa barra de chocolate gigante que ganó anoche. Creía que se echaría a perder antes de que llegásemos a la mitad. Pero Donatello dice que podemos comérnosla sin prisa, según el, ese chocolate tiene tantos conservantes que durará hasta la próxima era glacial.

Eso, junto con la docena de pies de calabaza de Raphael, hace que tengamos dotación de postre hasta el siguiente Halloween.

Por desgracia, no todo es diversión.

No todo es dulce.

Ese extraño encuentro que tuvimos esa misma noche sigue golpeándome la cabeza. Algo me decía que la rutina de pelea con el Pie no duraría mucho.

¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que pasar cosas raras?

Creo que necesito meditar, el sólo recordar el rostro de esa mujer hace que mil preguntas me vengan a la mente.

¿Quién es ella realmente?

¿Qué es el Clan Hana?

¿Qué quiere con Sheder?

¿Habrá más ninjas como ella en New York?

¿Esto nos traerá problemas?

Probablemente sí.

Desafortunadamente, esa es la única respuesta que tengo.

Creo que en verdad necesito meditar.

**El comienzo de los problemas**

Karai entrenaba duramente desde hace horas, pateaba sin piedad el saco de entrenamiento.

Su brazo estaba vendado e inmóvil, el dolor no hacía más que aumentar su furia que intentaba aplacar con cada patada a la bolsa.

Ya le había informado a Sheder sobre el nuevo visitante. Le fue muy difícil presentarse ante el con el brazo lastimado y un montón de hombres noqueados, aún podía sentir la vergüenza.

_FLASBACK:_

-¿Qué significa esto Karai?

-Lamento presentarme ante usted de esta forma amo Sheder, pero tuvimos problemas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Un extraño ninja nos atacó en mitad de la pelea con las tortugas, fue una emboscada.

-¿Un ninja? ¿Quieres decir que tú y tus hombres fueron atacados y vencidos por una sola persona? ¡Eso es inaceptable!

-Lo sé amo, no tengo excusa para esto. Siento haberlo decepcionado.

El utrom le dedicó una fría y dura mirada desde su cápsula.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me puedes decir quién es ese gran guerrero que te dejó en ese estado tan miserable?

-Eso es a lo que voy amo. El guerrero misterioso lo anda buscando, dice que quiere saldar cuentas con usted.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué más?

-Dice que es miembro del Clan Hana.

El extraño ser abrió los ojos para luego torcer sus facciones en una siniestra sonrisa. Empezó a reír de una forma estruendosa y descontrolada, una risa extraña que impresionó a la propia Karai.

-¿Se puede saber que le hace tan feliz amo?

-Nada en especial, sólo que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que oí el nombre de ese Clan.-Dio un suspiro de satisfacción.-Esos pobres diablos, tan estúpidos y desgraciados, no creí que se atreverían a desafiarme después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos señor?

-No son nada Karai, el que lo sepas o no es irrelevante. No es nada que al Pie pueda importar.

-Pero seguramente se trata de una venganza y no sabemos si hay más como ella en la ciudad.

-¿Ella?

-Si señor. El guerrero es una mujer, lo supe por su voz y su forma de moverse además, su acento es típico de la región de Hokaido en Japón.

-Con que una mujer…no me sorprende.

-Señor, pido permiso para encargarme personalmente de este nuevo enemigo.

-No es necesario, ya te lo dije. Con el poder que tengo ahora el Clan Hana es menos que una piedra en mi zapato. Por ahora lo más importante es recuperarme por completo, la vez anterior mi sanación fue incompleta y tuve que esconderme de esos fenómenos nuevamente.

-Pero señor…

-Ni una palabra más sobre el asunto Karai. Es una orden.

-Sí amo.

-¿Qué han sabido de Estockman?

-Aún lo estamos buscando.

-Muy bien. No llegará lejos, aunque se halla hecho un cuerpo completamente mecánico sigue siendo sólo cerebro y tripas…esta fue su última traición, en cuanto lo atrapen, tráiganmelo. Yo mismo terminaré con el de una vez por todas.

-Como usted diga.

-Y no quiero que se te olvide que esto también va para las tortugas, te has tardado mucho en capturarlas.

La mirada de la joven cayó al piso, sabía que su padre estaba sospechando de su lealtad al no poder dar fin a su eterna batalla contra los reptiles.

-Estoy conciente de ello amo. No habrá más errores a partir de ahora.

-Más te vale. Últimamente no has hecho más que fallar cada vez que las enfrentas. Puedo suponer que no tienes muchas ganas de cumplir con tu misión.

-Usted sabe bien que eso no es cierto, sé que he fallado, pero también sé que no recibiría órdenes de otro que no sea Oroku Saki. Si usted me pidió traerle a las tortugas.-Tragó saliva, tener que probarle siempre con palabras su lealtad le secaba la garganta.-Entonces le traeré a las tortugas.

-Eso me tranquiliza mucho. Puedes irte ahora.

-Sí amo. Muchas gracias.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Estaba realmente furiosa, y moría en ganas de buscar al desconocido y hacerlo pagar por su insolencia.

Rompió el saco con su última patada.

Pero aquello no era lo único que la molestaba.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo delante de su padre.

Desde hace tiempo su sentido del honor y su conciencia no la dejaban en paz.

Sabía que su padre no era honesto.

Sabía que no era honorable.

Tal vez su deber como hija y guerrera fuese el salvarlo de su destino, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. El no cambiaría.

Realmente le dolía hacerle creer a su padre que atraparía a las tortugas.

Realmente le dolía hacerle creer a las tortugas que había faltado a su palabra.

Ella sabía que el Pie se estaba consumiendo a sí mismo, que la corrupción había llegado al extremo de pudrir al clan desde sus cimientos y que a este paso nada se salvaría.

El odio de su padre extinguiría al Pie.

El honor y la gloria que tanto la enorgullecía se habían perdido hace tiempo y ella se negaba a aceptarlo, pero ahora el panorama era claro como el agua.

Había tomado una decisión.

Salvaría el honor del Pie, el suyo y el de su padre, y eso sólo lo conseguiría de una forma.

Teniendo el control total del clan.

Sustituir a Sheder por completo.

No sabía como lograrlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pero no podía deshacerse de su padre, nunca podría matar al ser a quien le debía todo.

Deshonesto, cruel, asesino y un guerrero sin honor.

Pero aún así, era su padre.

-Ya pensaré en cómo arreglar este problema. Yo limpiaré este desorden.

Su cuerpo bañado en sudor abandonó el gran salón. Tendría mucho en qué pensar en la mañana.

-Cueste lo que cuente, sacaré las raíces podridas del Pie, así tenga que ir en contra de mi padre. Pero, mientras tanto, debo seguir pretendiendo.

Mientras tanto, en las calles del barrio chino, en una solitaria cabina telefónica, una chica de finos rasgos asiáticos, esperaba una llamada.

El teléfono sonó. Ella contestó de inmediato.

_-¿Cómo va todo?_

-Bien hasta ahora. Ya le di el mensaje.

_-Perfecto. Ya sabes que debes seguir averiguando lo que más puedas sobre el estado actual del Pie. Esto es más que una venganza personal._

-Eso lo sé muy bien. No tienes que repetírmelo.

_-Perdón, se que tú estás completamente conciente de tu misión. ¿Qué has averiguado hasta ahora?_

-Sheder aún no está en condiciones óptimas, pero no puedo llegar a él aún. Puedo entrar a su base, pero la ubicación exacta de él adentro es imprecisa todavía.

_-Tal vez tengas oportunidad de averiguar algo más ahora. Dijiste que el Pie está ocupado con sus otros enemigos y buscando a Stockman. Podrías aprovechar que su atención está desviada._

-Pero también podrían haber empezado a buscarme.

-_No te preocupes por eso. Seguramente su preocupación más grande son aquellos hombres verdes que les han estado causando problemas._

-Entiendo, ese desgraciado es tan arrogante que de seguro no nos tomó en cuenta.

_-Ese descuido será su perdición._

-¿Crees que debo hablarles a las tortugas sobre nuestra misión? Ellos ya se han involucrado demasiado, estuvieron presentes en mi primer encuentro con los del Pie. Además, también son sus enemigos.

_-Aún no, recuerda que no buscamos ayuda de terceros a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Si eso llega a ocurrir, podrás hablar._

-No habrá problema con ellos, algo me dice que son de fiar.

_-De eso no estamos seguros. Simplemente no deben saber nada hasta que llegue el momento, no queremos a más implicados. ¿Entendido?_

-Entendido.

_-¿Cómo esta New York?_

-Contaminada, ruidosa y llena de gente rara.

_-Sólo en una ciudad como esa podrías encontrar fenómenos como esos hombres verdes. ¿Seguro que no usan disfraces?_

-No, no son disfraces.

_-No puedo creerlo._

-Es mejor que no lo creas, estoy segura que ellos quieren mantener en secreto su existencia al mundo por razones obvias.

_-Nosotros tampoco podemos darnos a conocer, somos desconocidos hasta en los más bajos fondos y así tenemos que seguir._

-Lo sé. Continuaré con la investigación.

En ese momento, en la guarida de las tortugas, Splinter intentaba con todas sus fuerzas buscar entre sus recuerdos, el rostro de la misteriosa joven.

CONTINUARÁ:

**Otro capítulo más, espero poder seguir a esta velocidad.**

**Ya la cosa se está complicando, pero si no fuera así, no sería un fic de las tortugas.**

**Y ahora (redoble de tambores)**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Casey: "¿Nos vemos guapos o no nos vemos guapos?"**

**Leo: "Los que piensen que nos vemos geniales digan yo"**

**Tortugas: "No"**

**Rapha: "Los que piensen que Casey es un completo y reverendo soquete digan yo"**

**Tortugas: "YO"**

**Rapha: "El pueblo decide Casey…eres un soquete"**

**Don: "Las tortugas siguen pateando caparazones aún en el ancestral Japón"**

**Mike: "Los colores no combinan con mi antifáz, ¡Es una pesadilla de moda!" (Gracias por la frase Naoko)**

**April: "En verdad hay cuatro tortugas y una rata en mi sala…creí que era una pesadilla"**

**Splinter: "A veces debes hacerle caso a tu corazón, aún cuando otros te digan lo contrario"**

**Bueno chicas, esto es todo por hoy.**

**Por cierto Rebeca, si quieres mandarme un comentario puedes hacerlo mandándome un correo directamente a all Sunday ha salido del edificio.**


	5. De vuelta al pasado

**Raphael POV.**

Muy bien, ya estoy cansado de dar vueltas por la guarida como un perro guardián.

No puedo creer que el sensei nos retenga aquí sabiendo que una extraña ninja se ha atravesado en nuestro camino con intenciones no muy claras.

Además, puso de rodillas a Karai y sus hombres. Eso es decir bastante.

Sé que también es enemiga de Sheder.

Pero eso no me tranquiliza.

Por alguna extraña razón, siento que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Y Leonardo también lo sabe, ha estado dando vueltas en el salón de entrenamiento desde hace horas.

A este paso ya habrá hecho un agujero en el piso.

Pero no podemos salir en busca de esa mujer hasta que Donatello haya revisado todos los archivos de la computadora del Pie. Es el único sitio donde podríamos empezar una búsqueda decente.

April lo está ayudando, pero eso no acelera la marcha. Ya han pasado cinco días.

Pobre, el es el único que no ha descansado desde entonces, aún después de que April se va a su casa, sigue frente a la computadora.

También estamos contando con que el sensei recuerde algo.

Dice que desde el momento en que vio a esa chica, de inmediato se le hizo conocida, y sabiendo los turbulentos recuerdos que suele tener el maestro Splinter, la única conclusión que tengo es, que tal vez, no nos guste lo que vamos a saber.

Aunque eso no es nada nuevo para nosotros.

No puedo creer que ya sean las once de la noche. No podré soportar más este encierro.

**De vuelta al pasado**

Splinter ya llevaba varios días revolviendo sus recuerdos, sus instintos le decían que en ellos estaría, al menos, una pequeña pista que les ayudaría a enfrentar este nuevo juego del destino.

No había comido nada ese día, no quería salir de su trance, sabía que estaba cerca de la respuesta.

De repente, su mente se halló sumergida en su más tierna infancia.

Sensaciones, olores y sabores que creía no existían en su memoria.

Pero estaban allí, en espera de se ser despertados, de ser sacados a la luz después de esperar tantos años.

Su corazón se aceleró, las imágenes se habían vuelto muy vívidas.

_FLASHBACK:_

En un templo de Tokio, en Japón, un joven de unos veintitrés años, de cabello oscuro vestido en un kimono negro corría por uno de los jardines. Llevaba consigo una pequeña jaula.

-Ven, ven aquí pequeño, no voy a hacerte daño.

El hombre se agachó y movió con sus manos la parte baja de unos arbustos.

-Tranquilo, no temas. Voy a llevarte a un buen lugar.

En el rincón, temblando, con los ojos brillantes y las orejas gachas, se encontraba una pequeña cría de rata.

La mano del hombre se acercó hacia él de forma rápida y segura.-Te tengo.

Lo metió en la jaula, el pequeño animal se cubría el rostro desde el rincón de esta.

Oía al humano tararear una extraña canción.

Luego, fue cubierto con un manto de seda roja.

Todo se hizo oscuridad.

Cuando por fin vio la luz, pudo distinguir entre el nuevo y desconocido panorama, un rostro gentil y sonriente.

Un rostro que nunca olvidaría.

El rostro de Hamato Yoshi.

A su lado, estaba su captor, que, ahora que lo veía, físicamente era muy parecido a su maestro.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

Pudo sentir que había otra presencia en el salón, peo no le dio mucha importancia, su mirada estaba clavada en el hombre que, ahora, lo sostenía en la palma de su mano y acariciaba su lomo tiernamente.

El hombre más joven posó su mano sobre el hombro de Yoshi, se veía muy feliz.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿No es lindo? Lo estuve persiguiendo por días hasta atraparlo. Pensé que, como no podías tener ni perros ni gatos aquí, creí que esta rata sería una buena mascota. Feliz cumpleaños hermano mayor.

-Muchas gracias Sota, me gusta mucho, realmente necesitaba compañía. Es muy lindo.

-Sólo ustedes los hombres podrían tener una rata como mascota, yo preferiría un canario o unos peces dorados para tenerlos en mi fuente.

La pequeña rata, ya más tranquila, volteó el rostro por primera vez para buscar el origen de aquella tercera voz.

Una voz dulce y femenina.

Se trataba de una bella mujer ataviada en un bello kimono ceremonial, de un intenso azul. Llevaba su negro cabello recogido en un peinado tradicional adornado con un tocado de flores y extravagantes adornos.

Traje típico de las ocasiones especiales.

-¿Lo ves Yoshi? Sabía que tu cuñada no estaría e acuerdo con mi elección.

-No te burles Sota. Yo sólo decía que un ninja como tu hermano merecía un mejor regalo.

Hamato Yoshi sonrió a la mujer y luego a su nueva mascota.

-Descuida Saori, me encanta mi regalo. Algo me dice que seremos muy buenos amigos.

-En ese caso, creo que no habrá problema. Pero sigue sin gustarme la idea de una rata como mascota.

La mujer sonreía, una sonrisa tranquila y risueña, en esos momentos era tomada de la mano de su esposo, el menor de los hermanos Hamato. Splinter no retiraba la vista de la dama, su rostro era idéntico, sus expresiones eran las mismas. No había duda.

Era exactamente igual que la chica desconocida.

Era igual a Kaoru.

-Y adivina qué hermano. Te tenemos otra sorpresa.

-¿Más sorpresas? No me imagino que podrá ser.

La pareja compartió una confidente y traviesa mirada. El hombre volvió a abrir la boca para anunciar una gran noticia.

-Vas a ser tío.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK._

Los ojos de Splinter se abrieron de golpe. Su respiración estaba acelerada y una lágrima rebelde se le había escapado.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

¿Cómo pudo olvidar a Hamato Sota?

Cómo pudo olvidar al ser culpable de haber conocido a su maestro y de haber tenido una familia.

El responsable se su destino.

Pero era normal que no lo recordara. En ese entonces, él era una cría.

Pero eso no era lo más importante.

El rostro de esa mujer, esa mujer era Kaoru.

Pero eso era imposible, de ser así, ella sería una mujer mayor en estos momentos.

Pero era idéntica. No había pierde, era ella.

La última palabra de sus recuerdos retumbó en su cabeza.

"Vas a ser tío"

Por un momento dejó de respirar, su mente le había dado una suposición descabellada pero probable.

-No es posible…-Su mano apretó el bastón hasta que crujió. Luego se hizo una pregunta que le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Qué habrá sido de esas dos personas?

¿Qué fue de esa pareja tan cercana a su maestro?

Si su sensei había sido acecinado en manos de Oroku Saki, eso podría significar una sólo cosa.

Ellos también estaban muertos.

Sheder eliminó a su maestro y toda cosa que tuviera relación con el.

Existía la posibilidad de así fuese.

-No, no debo apresurarme a conclusiones, aunque, me temo que mi corazón me dice que estoy en lo correcto.

Una de sus manos fue a dar directamente a sus ojos que lloraban libremente. El saber que posiblemente más miembros de su familia habían podido ser masacrados por el Pie había abierto la vieja herida.

-Tenemos que aclarar esta situación de una vez por todas. Si mis presentimientos son ciertos, que de seguro lo son, no dudaremos ni un segundo en tomar cartas en el asunto. Si esa chica no mata a Sheder primero, lo haremos nosotros.

Donatello tecleaba frenético los archivos, tanta información no daba abasto.

Tanto trabajar y ni sombra de lo que buscaban.

Le dio un vistazo a April por el rabillo del ojo. La chica estaba agotaba, pero seguía sentada buscando igual que el.

-April, ya es tarde, es mejor que te vallas a tu casa, yo seguiré buscando.

-Gracias Donny, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Valla, ya son las doce de la noche.

-Gracias por ayudarme, en serio, lo apreciamos mucho.

-No digas eso, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes después de todo lo que han hecho por mí.-Su mirada volvió al ordenador.-No puedo creer que aún falte tanto por revisar, pareciera que no tuviese fin.

-Ya encontraremos algo, este es el único sitio en donde podremos obtener alguna información confiable.

-Eso espero.-Dio un gran bostezo.-Me voy entonces.

-Ve con cuidado.

La pelirroja besó a la tortuga en la mejilla y se dirigió a la salida donde Casey la esperaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala.

-Despierta bello durmiente, ya nos vamos.

Casey se despertó pesadamente, tomó las llaves del auto y caminó junto con April al final de la guarida.

Donatello continuó la búsqueda, Migelángel salía de la cocina con té y unas galletas en una bandeja. Las colocó al lado de la computadora de Don, este se detuvo al ver el plato.

-¿Y esto?

-Hermano, no has comido nada en todo el día, debes detenerte un poco y descansar.

-Es cierto, he estado tan enfrascado en todo esto que se me olvidó cenar.-Su estómago hizo un ruido gutural que se escuchó claramente en toda la habitación.

-Sí, pero tu estómago no lo olvidó.

-Bien, ya entendí, empezaré a comer antes de que desfallezca.

Don empezó a comer mientras Mike miraba curioso los monitores. Se notaba claramente que no entendía nada de lo que estaba allí, pero aún así hacía el esfuerzo. Terminó dando un suspiro dándose por vencido.

-Lamento que ninguno de nosotros podamos ayudarte en esto Don, sería más fácil si pudiésemos usar este aparato como tú y April lo hacen.

Don sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, su cuerpo ya se sentía con nuevas energías gracias al alimento. El cansancio le era más soportable ahora.

-Oye, esto es parte de mi trabajo, además es un gusto. La computadora del Pie es todo un reto para mí.

-Entiendo.

Don volvía la mirada hacia la computadora mientras tomaba el último sorbo de té, algo llamó su atención. Rápidamente dejó la taza en la meza y volvió al teclado.

-¿Qué pasa Donatello?

-Esto es raro, este archivo no lo había visto antes.-Frunció el ceño.-Dice …"objetivos eliminados".

-¿Qué será todo eso?

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

Luego de traspasar varias claves de seguridad, finalmente la tortuga tuvo acceso a la extraña información. Lo que vio lo dejo perplejo a el, y a su hermano.

O más bien, aterrados.

El archivo en cuestión, contenía una gran lista de gente acecinada por el pie, todas catalogadas con blancos de alta prioridad. Algunos eran sólo nombres, otros, los más importantes, tenían adjunto la fotografía que los identificaban.

Un rostro entre todos ellos, llevaba un nombre ya conocido.

Hamato Yoshi: Eliminado.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era que, justo debajo de los archivos del sensei de Splinter se encontraban otros dos nombres junto con sus respectivas fotografías.

-Oye Don ¿Esa no es la chica de la otra noche?

-Es igual a ella pero…según la fecha de esta información es imposible que se trate de la misma. Además, tiene el mismo apellido que el maestro Yoshi, y si la memoria no me falla la chica se presentó como Kaoru Nagisa.

-Cierto, pero mira, también hay otro hombre con ese apellido…no creerás que.

Las dos tortugas se miraron a los ojos, los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento y aquello no les gustaba.

-Miguelángel, llama al sensei y a los otros, creo que encontramos lo que estábamos buscando.

Mike obedeció sin decir palabra mientras Donatello miraba con los ojos abiertos la información en pantalla.

-Hamato Sota: Eliminado.

-Hamato Saori: Eliminado.

CONTINUARÁ.

**WUAU…un capítulo de un solo día, HE ROTO MI PROPIO RÉCORD SIIII.**

**Qué felicidad.**

**Ahora la cosa está "un poco" más clara, de todas formas esto obviamente se despejará, pero no ahora.**

**¿Soy mala verdad?**

**El momento que todos han estado esperando. (Redoble de tambores)**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "Miguelángel, quédate a cuidar a Zort, Donatello….tu quédate a cuidar a Miguelángel"**

**Rapha: "…Una pequeña arma de destrucción masiva de cuarenta kilos a la que llamamos…papito querido"**

**Don: "Escucha, si no encuentro la manera de volar un laboratorio flotante que tiene tanques con miles de litros de diesel, mejor regalo mis herramientas"**

**Mike:"¿Alguien dijo pastel de manzana?"**

**Casey: "Es un vejestorio muy viejo"**

**April: "Maestro Splinter, me enseñaría a meditar para no poder enfadarme tanto con el"**

**Splinter: "Hasta la meditación tiene sus límites"**

**Rebeca, otra vez te dejo mi corro, porque no sé que pasó que no apareció. **

**gatoverde28(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**

**Miss all Sunday ha salido del edificio.**


	6. Más sorpresas y un nuevo peligro

**Leonardo POV**

En ocasiones no me gusta tener razón.

Este es uno de esos casos.

Yo sabía que los problemas estaban por empezar, lo sabía.

Realmente desearía que esta vez, mis instintos estuvieran erados.

Pero no fue así.

La realidad nos cayó de golpe demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo.

Maldición.

Los recuerdos del sensei nos dieron aviso de que estaba incompleta nuestra venganza contra Sheder. Las pruebas que había encontrado Donatello nos lo confirmaban.

El desgraciado los había matado a todos.

Y tal parece que nuestra ninja misteriosa podría estar conectada directamente con el maestro Yoshi.

Un pariente….pero existe una pequeña posibilidad de que no lo sea.

Diablos. Tenemos muchas piezas pero todavía no conseguimos una imagen coherente.

Tenemos que encontrar a esa chica y aclarar este asunto o voy a volverme loco.

Lo único que tenemos seguro, es que, esta vez, acabaremos con Sheder de una vez por todas.

Esta vez, no regresará.

Lo siento mucho Karai, pero, al menos que esta chica se nos adelante, te dejaremos sin sensei.

Aunque se trate de tu padre.

Realmente lo lamento por ti.

Pero esto es la guerra.

**Más sorpresas y un nuevo peligro**

Las tortugas habían invertido varios días y varias noches en la búsqueda de la misteriosa chica, pero no daban con ella. Realmente se sabía esconder bien.

El Pie aún no había hecho movimientos de importancia, lo que les indicaba que, tal vez, Sheder no había prestado importancia a la llegada de la ninja desconocida.

O tal vez, ya se había encargado de ella.

Pero eso era imposible, después de la demostración que dio aquella noche donde hizo a los guerreros del Pie comer tierra, no había posibilidad de que ella fuese una damisela en peligro.

Los chicos habían decidido dar un pequeño descanso en un edifico cercano al Times Square, así podrían pensar detenidamente qué lugares les faltaban por buscar. Raphael, por no perder la costumbre, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Ya era la una de la madrugada.

-No puedo creer que aún no la encontremos. Sé que Nueva York es grande, pero esto es ridículo. Ya estoy cansado de buscar a esa loca del Clan Hana o como se llame, yo digo que vigilemos al Pie, si ella busca a Sheder, estará cerca de donde él esté.

-No podemos arriesgarnos Raphael, además, Sheder está oculto en algún lugar que no conocemos y con Karai vigilando, nosotros solos y el maestro Splinter no será suficiente. Tenemos que aclarar este asunto con Kaoru, tal vez ella tenga algo que nos guíe hacia el nuevo centro del Pie. Posiblemente necesitemos de su ayuda.

-Pero ella dijo que no quería saber nada de nosotros, deberíamos, en ese caso actuar por nuestros propios medios como siempre lo hacemos.

-Lo haríamos, pero recuerda que esa chica no es cualquier chica, existe la extraña posibilidad que esté más cercana al maestro Yoshi de lo que nosotros suponemos y tenemos que descubrir dicha conexión para poder medir nuestras acciones.-Donatello revisaba nuevamente los datos encontrados en su portátil, Miguelángel vigilaba el perímetro.

-¿Has encontrado algo nuevo Don?-Leonardo ya empezaba a sentir el peso del cansancio mientras arrojaba un suspiro de resignación ante una nueva búsqueda fallida.

-Lo único que pude encontrar adicionalmente, es que el Clan Hana es un clan ninja igual que el Pie y tan antiguo como este, además de que su cede principal está en Japón. Solo eso.

Donatello también suspiró, se sentía frustrado de no haber podido encontrar nada más.

-Oigan chicos, miren.

Las tortugas voltearon hacia Miguelángel.

Allí mismo, sentada sobre el tanque de agua del edificio, estaba Kaoru. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas y su bello rostro al descubierto. Mostraba una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviese disfrutando de un espectáculo.

-Hola guapos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos y las quijadas. No era justo. Tantas semanas y noches sin dormir sólo para buscar a la escurridiza joven, y ahora esta se presentaba ante ellos así no más, con una sonrisa socarrona y descarada.

-¿Por qué ponen esas caras? ¿Acaso no me estaban buscando? Creía que se contentarían al verme.

Raphael soltó un gruñido más que audible-O sea, que desde hace rato sabías que te seguíamos el rastro y a ti no te dio la gana de aparecer sino hasta ahora.

-Exacto.

- Ja ja. Qué simpática.

-Un buen ninja no debe dejarse ver. Sólo hay excepciones dependiendo del caso. ¿O me equivoco Leonardo?-la chica le guiñaba el ojo sin perder su expresión tranquila y alegre. Este último frunció un poco el ceño, algo incómodo por tal acción.

-No, no te equivocas.

-Bueno, preciosa, ahora que tuviste la sutileza de venir a nosotros, quisiéramos hacerte unas preguntas.

Kaoru miró a Mike con cara de duda, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Ya les dije, que no era bueno para ustedes saber más sobre mí o mi misión. Sea lo que sea que me pregunten contestaré lo mismo y sé que ustedes no serían tan estúpidos como para hacerme hablar a la fuerza.

-Ahora si me enojé-Raphael sacó sus sais de su cinturón con intenciones de abalanzarse hacia la mujer.

-Espera Raphel, no lo hagas.-Leonardo y Donatello le cortaron el camino con sus manos.

-No inventes ahora Leo, alguien con esa actitud, nunca podría estar relacionada con el maestro Yoshi, tenemos que hacer que hable, sea quien sea ella y…

-¿Yoshi?

Los chicos se paralizaron ante la intervención de la chica. Esta había cambiado por completo la expresión de su rostro, hasta podía verse un poco más pálido. Su pequeña boca estaba ligeramente abierta al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Acaso dijiste Yoshi? ¿Hamato Yoshi?- Los cuatro hermanos asintieron lentamente, dudando un poco si debían revelar tan pronto esa información.

La joven mujer bajó rápidamente del tanque de agua y encaró violentamente a Raphael.-¿Qué saben ustedes de él? ¿Qué saben de Hamato Yoshi?

-Eso es precisamente de lo que queremos preguntarte Maria Moñitos.-Raphael intentaba a duras penas controlar el mal genio.

-Kaoru.-Donatello posó su mano sobre el hombro de la ninja.-Creo que precisaremos de un lugar menos descubierto para poder aclarar nuestras dudas. Se me hace que tendremos una muy larga conversación.

Le iba a contestar a la tortuga cuando sintió varias presencias correr por los alrededores con gran velocidad. Los chicos también se dieron cuenta.

Los cinco se escondieron entre las sombras para luego descubrir que se trataban de ninjas del Pie que corrían hacia una dirección desconocida.

Kaoru, que en esos momentos estaba escondida entre Leonardo y Miguelángel, salió de entre las sombras mientras se cubría la cara con su capucha negra.

-Tal parece que nuestra larga conversación tendrá que ser pospuesta para otro momento tortugas.

-Espera.-Leonardo alcanzó a tomarla del antebrazo antes de que se lanzara del edificio tras los ninjas de Sheder. La joven volteó el rostro

-Nosotros también iremos. Tú no eres la única aquí que tiene asuntos pendientes con el Pie.

Kaoru suspiró cansada. Era obvio que estos chicos no darían su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien. Será como ustedes quieran.

-Finalmente empiezas a hablar nuestro idioma "colitas".

La chica miró amenazante a Raphael.

-No vuelvas a burlarte de mi peinado fenómeno, la próxima vez te puede pesar.

La tortuga frunció el ceño. No importa lo que dijera, la chica siempre iba a contestarle con la misma moneda.

-Mujeres…son muy sensibles cuando se trata de su apariencia.

-Pero por un momento hizo que te asustaras hermano.

-Ya cierra la boca Miguelángel.-La vena en la cien de Raphael estaba a punto de reventar. Dio media vuelta para seguir a los otros, dejando solo a Mike.

-Valla, tú también eres muy sensible.

Así los cinco se lanzaron hacia los otros edificios, guardando cierta distancia entre ellos y los del Pie para no dar oportunidad de ser vistos. La persecución duró varios minutos, unos veinte según el reloj digital de Donatello. Sus seguimientos los habían llevado hacia un depósito abandonado cerca de la bahía.

Se confundieron entre las sombras que proporcionaban los barcos abandonados mientras veían cómo varios hombres de Sheder entraban hacia el lugar en ruinas. Luego, treparon hacia el techo para poder asomarse en una de las altas ventanas. Leonardo observó desde un pequeño agujero en el vidrio roto. Kaoru y sus hermanos lo rodeaban esperando.

-¿Ves algo Leo?

-Están entrando en lo que parece un sótano secreto, está bien oculto en el piso, pero no pude ver cómo hicieron para abrirlo Mike.

-Descuiden chicos, traje mis herramientas, si tengo que desarmar algo por completo para poder entrar a ese sitio, lo haré.

-¿Pero qué tendrán los del Pie allí abajo?

-Eso es lo que averiguaremos Rapha.

-¿No hay más ninjas ahí?-Kaoru no dejaba de mirar los alrededores en busca de más hombres del Pie.

-Ya se fue el último. Entremos.

CONTINUARÁ

**Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, puede subir otro capítulo, sólo puedo decir que ahora esto se complicará más. Sheder no es el único que le causará problemas a nuestras lindas tortuguitas XD**

**Otra vez chicas, gracias por los rewies, en serio, su apoyo me es muy importante (ups…me estoy poniendo sentimental otra vez)**

**Tal vez ahora no pueda actualizar con la misma rapidez, ya que comencé un nuevo semestre y metí muchas materias (como siempre ¬¬) pero trataré de no dejarles en espera tanto tiempo.**

**Y ahora (redoble de tambores)**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "Bien hecho Donatello. ¿No tienes tiza en tu bolsa de trucos mágicos?"**

**Rapha: "¿Me dejas dar una vuelta en tu tanque?"**

**Don: "…cuando hay voluntad y luz ultravioleta, siempre hay salida"**

**Mike: "Sábanas king size: los mejores amigos de un ninja"**

**Casey: "Quieto Pecos Bill, ahora aprenderás de qué se trata el Hokey extremo"**

**April: "No le haga caso, es el tonto del pueblo"**

**Splinter: "Cundo mis hijos pelean con honor, honran a su maestro"**

**Esto es todo por hoy.**

**Miss all Sunday ha salido del edificio.**


	7. Otra vez Stockman

**El fastidioso protocolo:**

**Las TMNT no son mías, pero los personajes originales sí, así que no me pueden demandar.**

**Migelángel POV:**

Justo cuando creíamos que los problemas no podían ser más grandes de lo que eran, sucede algo que lo complica aún más.

¿Por qué será que todo siempre parece empeorar en nuestras vidas?

¿Acaso no tenemos bastante con Sheder?

¿Acaso no es suficiente con saber que el Pie mató a más miembros de la familia del maestro Yoshi?

¿Acaso no es suficiente con saber que estamos metidos hasta el cuello en algo que, posiblemente, nos traiga más peligros y que nos estemos jugando la cabeza otra vez?

Parece que no.

Porque de lo contrario no nos habríamos metido en este extraño agujero forrado en cables eléctricos cuyo final parece ser el centro de la tierra.

Por suerte, Donatello logró abrir la puerta oculta en el piso de ese viejo depósito. Estaba bien camuflajeada, oculta tras una especie de holograma que simulaba un viejo piso de concreto.

Don dijo que esta tecnología era muy avanzada y que su forma de operar y su estructura le eran familiares.

No podía recordar exactamente a qué, pero su cara de preocupación no anunciaba nada bueno.

Esto no me gusta.

¿Qué diablos hacen los ninjas del Pie en un sitio como este?

No se parece a ninguna de las bases de Sheder.

De hecho, no se parece en nada que sea propiedad del Pie.

Insisto. Esto no degusta nada nadita.

**Otra vez Stockman**

Las tortugas y Kaoru siguieron a los ninjas del Pie hasta lo que, por los momentos, parecía un túnel subterráneo cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de gruesos cables. Según Donatello, el túnel en el que estaban debía ir dirección a la ciudad, porque era un gran riesgo instalar tal cantidad de cables teniendo una gran fuente de agua cerca.

-¿Pero quién estaría tan loco o desesperado cómo para ubicar algo como esto cerca de la bahía?

-No tengo idea Raphael, pero seguro es alguien que sabe mucho de ingeniería y que no encontró otro sitio donde ocultarse-Donatello iba al frente, siguiendo la dirección del cable principal que había hallado. Seguramente, al final de él, encontrarían algunas respuestas sobre el extraño sitio.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino, se toparon con un precipicio profundo, tanto, que en el se hallaba instalado una especie de laboratorio de tres pisos hacia abajo. A unos metros de ellos, había un ascensor con toda su estructura visible.

El lugar en cuestión, era un laboratorio completamente equipado, lleno de todo tipo de artefactos tecnológicos muy sofisticados. Demasiado sofisticados. No había nada que les recordara exactamente a los laboratorios del pie, pero para Don había algo extrañamente familiar, la mano de obra de todos esos artefactos le decían algo, algo malo, pero no quería pensar que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

Kaoru pudo notar su inquietud, no dijo nada, suponía que sus hermanos también se habían dado cuenta, mejor dicho, pudo ver que Leonardo se había dado cuenta ya que este se le había quedado mirando también.

-_Valla, este chico es muy observador_.-Ahora su mirada curiosa se había posado en la tortuga azul.

Las paredes eran de tierra y cables, una extraña cubierta plástica transparente los cubría para sostener los bordes y evitaba el colapso de aquella zona. Parecía haber sido construida con cierta prisa.

Las tortugas retrocedieron al ver a los guerreros del Pie escondidos entre las máquinas y algunas salientes de tierra de la parte superior. No era conveniente ser encontrados.

-Por lo que veo, este lugar no pertenece a Sheder. Los ninjas del Pie parecen estar explorando el sitio al igual que nosotros.

-Eso parece Leo. Pero por lo visto, estos conocen el lugar mucho mejor que nosotros.-Raphael miraba con el ceño fruncido a los hombres escondidos.-Esto no me agrada.

-Pero todo esto parece un laboratorio del Pie. Tiene que serlo. Ya hasta me está dando escalofríos.

-Deja de quejarte Miguel.

-Donatello…

Las cuatro tortugas voltearon a la chica que estaba más oculta en las sombras.

-Ya que tu pareces ser el entendido aquí en tecnología…¿nada de se te hace familiar? ¿No tienes alguna idea de quién pudiera construir algo como esto?

Don tragó saliva. Dio otro vistazo al laboratorio, cómo estaba construido, las máquinas, la gran computadora que reinaba en el medio de todo, las cápsulas para pruebas, la forma como todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en su sitio. Ya tenía una idea en mente, un nombre en realidad, pero el sólo pensarlo le erizaba la piel. La posibilidad de que ese bastardo siguiera vivo era imposible, pero suponía que tantos años al servicio de Sheder le habían pegado el hábito de regresar siempre.

Pero era imposible, nadie sobrevive tanto tiempo siendo sólo cerebro y tripas.

Sus hermanos le clavaban la mirada. Leonardo cerró los ojos en señal de que sus sospechas de que Don tuviera alguna pista, fueran acertadas. Raphael frunció aún más su ceño, tratando de ahogar un gruñido de molestia total, Mike sólo atinó a llevarse una mano al rostro preocupado.

-No puede ser…-Soltó Leo finalmente.

La chica también tenía un nombre en mente, pero no se atrevía, al igual que ellos, a decirlo en voz alta, ya que temía que fuera verdad.

De ser así, se habían metido en algo muy peligroso aunque eso, para ellos, era rutina.

Pero no por ello era agradable.

Leonardo y los otros podían ver todo el perímetro desde el final del túnel. Buscaba algo en el piso más bajo, pero no había nadie, sólo máquinas, cápsulas para experimentos al vacío y de pruebas. En el centro de todo, reinaba una gran computadora.

De pronto, una de las puertas del piso más bajo se abrió. Lo que atravesó aquella puerta fue una especie de vehículo blindado color gris. Para Donatello, era evidente de que se trataba de una máquina creada específicamente, para trasladarse en este tipo de ambiente. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente como una descarga eléctrica, ya no había duda alguna.

Esa asombrosa maquinaria, este laboratorio con tecnología única, todas estas maravillas de la ingeniería que le causaban más temor que fascinación. Su creador tenía nombre y apellido.

-Es él hermanos…

Entendieron perfectamente a quién se refería. De inmediato prepararon sus armas con los ojos repartidos entre el vehículo y los ninjas del Pie regados por el lugar.

Las puertas del extraño automóvil se abrieron, de el, bajaron dos figuras, una más conocida que la otra.

Primero, un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello negro engrasado y peinado del lado izquierdo, llevaba un elegante traje negro de botones dorados y corbata roja. Por sus rasgos, parecía tener unos cincuenta años, su rostro tenía una expresión seca, fría, pero también temible, como si tratara de retener una gran agresividad.

-¿Y quién es ese? ¿Acaso se cree Vito Corleone?-Se bufó Migelángel.

-Cierra la boca ignorante ¿Realmente no sabes quién es ese hombre?

Miguel alzó los hombros en respuesta a Raphael. Era obvio que no sabía nada.

Gian Carlo Ferrano, uno de los mafiosos más grandes del mundo, su territorio comprende prácticamente Europa entera.-Respondió Kaoru.

Las cuatro tortugas voltearon asombrados a la joven. Sobre todo Leonardo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente has estado en Nueva York Kaoru?

-Un poco más de un año ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tanto te impresiona que conozca sobre los bajos fondos y los nombres de los mafiosos en New York?-La muchacha se molestó un poco, no le gustaba ser subestimada.-La red de información del Clan Hana es tan grande y eficaz como el del Pie lo sabían.

Leonardo, nervioso, puso las manos al frente en señal de defensa.-No, no me mal interpretes, en serio. Sólo que me parece increíble, es decir, me parece genial que estés tan bien informada, sólo eso. Está bien, muy bien je je.

La chica se tranquilizó y en respuesta mostró una sonrisa ladeada, para alivio de la tortuga.-Bueno…en ese caso, gracias…supongo.

-Bueno, al menos ya respondiste por mí señorita. Gracias a ti no tuve explicarle nada a este cabeza dura.-Respondió Raphael divertido, más por los nervios de Leo ante la reacción de la chica que por otra cosa.

-Oye, no soy tan ignorante.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas una de vaqueros Mike?

-Chicos.-Don tenía los ojos bien abiertos hacia el acompañante de aquel importante personaje de la mafia.

Allí, estaba. La persona cuyo nombre no dejaba de rondar en sus mentes pero no deseaban nombrar, el hombre que, hace unos meses se había convertido gracias a los hombres de Sheder, en un fenómeno encerrado en un frasco. Aquel científico desgraciado que les había causado tantos problemas como el Pie se los había dado.

Baster Stockman.

Lo que conmocionaba tanto a los chicos, no era precisamente que se tratara de Stockman, sino el darse cuenta de que, aún en su estado, seguía siendo una amenaza.

Ahora entendían por qué el Pie lo buscaba con tanta insistencia.

A pesar de su condición, Sheder no se confiaba ni un segundo.

¿En qué momento, construyó este laboratorio?

¿Cómo había hecho todas esas máquinas sin ayuda? Después de todo, para aquel entonces ya estaba desprovisto de un cuerpo.

Pero la pregunta de los mil dólares era ¿Cómo había construido ese nuevo cuerpo artificial de aspecto casi orgánico que ostentaba en esos momentos?

Porque era artificial ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo.

-Es un androide…no sé cómo diablos lo hizo sin ayuda y sin la tecnología del Pie.

-Cómo dices eso Don, está prácticamente entero. Como si Sheder nunca le hubiera tocado los anteojos.

El resto, en parte, pensaba igual que Migelángel. Sin importar cómo la había conseguido, Baster Stockman tenía un cuerpo humano completamente nuevo.

-Sé que esto resulta increíble, también lo es para mí, créame. Pero de alguna manera se construyó un cuerpo con apariencia humana perfecta, tiene que ser así.

-Eso es cierto, a menos que ese idiota halla hecho un pacto con el diablo para recobrar su cuerpo original.

Raphael calló al ver cómo los hombres del Pie se movían de sus puestos para poder tener mejor visión y escuchar lo que sea que estuviesen hablando aquellos dos desde abajo.

-Señor de Ferrano, no sabe lo mucho que me halaga al aceptar este negocio con tanta rapidez y confianza hacia mi persona. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

-Más le vale. Realmente me impresionaron mucho las nuevas armas que diseñó para mí. Las ganancias que me dieron en el mercado negro y en los países en guerra han sido de las más altas que hemos tenido en los últimos cinco años.

-Lo sé, sólo alguien como usted sabría apreciar las habilidades de un genio como yo.

-Valla, lo modesto es lo único que Sheder no pudo quitarle.-Leonardo escuchaba atentamente cada detalle de lo parecía ser una clase de transacción entre los dos sujetos.

-Ese hombre de la mafia tiene tanto dinero como la empresa del Pie, nada de lo que traten aquí será a pequeña escala.

Leonardo saltó su vista a Kaoru. La chica realmente estaba bien informada y parecía ser alguien que se tomaba todo esto muy en serio al igual que el.

-_Claro, así debe de ser_-Pensó- _Después de todo está emparentada con el maestro Yoshi._

-¿Qué pasa contigo Leo? No es momento para que te distraigas.

-No lo estoy Raphael, sólo intento entender de lo que están hablando allá abajo.

-Si ninguno de los dos se calla no podremos saberlo.-La chica no pudo evitar reprenderlos por aquel ruido innecesario. Las dos tortugas se sorprendieron de sí mismas al verse calladas sin protestar, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente cambió a molestia al percibir las pequeñas risas ahogadas de Don y Mike.

Stockman empezó a teclear su computadora con algunas dificultades, tal parecía que aún no estaba completamente adaptado a su nuevo cuerpo del todo.

-Este cuerpo mecánico ha resultado ser tan molesto como el original, sólo me ha causado molestias. A pesar de toda la tecnología que invertí en el, todavía no es capaz de hacer tareas simples a una velocidad decente.

Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la computadora. Tomo el extremo de un enchufe, dirigió una mano a la zona posterior de su cuello y levantó un pedazo de su piel falsa. Su parte interna estaba recubierta de un extraño gel transparente.

-Uhggg…qué desagradable resulta ser este tipo…esto ya parece película de ciencia-ficción.-Mike se llevó una mano a la boca.

Activó lo que parecía ser un interruptor alojado en su cuello. Inmediatamente después, retiró la capa de piel falsa de una de sus manos dando a conocer su interior hecho de un extraño polímero, metal y cables.

Sus dedos artificiales se partieron en dos y de ellos salieron cinco pequeños cables, uno por cada dedo. Al final de estos habían enchufes, cómo las conexiones para Internet.

Su otra mano sostenía aún el enchufe múltiple de la computadora principal.

Estuvo apunto de conectarse cuando se volteó para dirigirle una mirada siniestra a su socio.

-Por cierto. No se habrá olvidado de su parte del trato.

-Soy un hombre de palabra aunque no lo parezca.

El hombre volvió al peculiar vehículo blindado para buscar dos grandes valijas negras. Las colocó sobre una mesa llena de papeles con cálculos y anotaciones, las abrió revelando su contenido, un montón de billetes.

-Con este dinero podría comprar un país si lo quisiera. Le aseguro que nunca he entregado tanto dinero junto.

El científico sonrió con satisfacción.-Je je, en realidad es un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Inmediatamente se enchufó al aparato. En ese momento, el extraño laboratorio había despertado automáticamente, comenzando así su funcionamiento total.

-Computadora, busca la información del archivo número ciento veintitrés del bloque A. Asistente, por favor recibe el dinero del señor Ferrano. Inmediatamente un pequeño robot redondo de ochenta centímetros de altura que se deslizaba por el piso, se abrió paso entre el montón de máquinas arrinconadas en una de las esquinas, llegó a la mesa, tomó los maletines con sus delgados brazos metálicos y los introdujo en el compartimiento que estaba en su cuerpo. Era algo así como su tórax, en realidad, una caja fuerte de alta tecnología.

En la pantalla de la computadora sólo podían verse cientos de números y ventanas abriéndose y cerrándose de forma rápida y simultánea.

-Fascinante, la computadora es otra extensión de su cuerpo mecánico, es como si separara sus órganos para usarlos como el quisiera. Y cuando los necesitara.

-Si, impresionante y aterrador. Este tipo me revuelve las tripas.-Miguel tenía ambas manos en su estómago.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos algo importante sobre este lugar…..aunque no nos sirva de mucho ahora.-Leonardo, más que mirar a Stockman, tenía su atención hacia el corpulento hombre de traje. Obviamente cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, si estaba la mafia involucrada, no era un simple negocio.

Miró nuevamente a la joven, ella estaba plenamente conciente de la situación, aún más que ellos. Eso podía verse.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que están negociando?

-La chica frunció el ceño ante la escena. Aquel hombre estaba recibiendo, en esos momentos, un CD recién sacado de la computadora de la mano de "asistente".

-Información muy valiosa ciertamente, sino no pagaría tal suma de dinero. Tal vez sea pertinente averiguar.

-Entiendo.-Soltó Migelángel.- Si averiguamos de qué se trata todo esto, podremos averiguar qué ha estado haciendo Stockman ahora que volvió a huir de Sheder y así saber si se está planeando una especie de venganza contra él o nosotros ¿Cierto?

Sus hermanos y la ninja quedaron de una pieza ante la brillante y rápida conclusión de Mike. A veces tenían la "suerte" de presenciar aquellos chispazos de brillantez, pero a pesar de ello, aún no se acostumbraban.

-¿Qué? Leonardo no es el único que puede sacar conclusiones ¿o sí?

-Un momento señor Stockman. Sería tan amable en volverme a explicar como esta información…..

-Oh si, si, seguro. Todo es muy simple. Allí están todas las coordenadas necesarias al igual que información personal y un informe detallado de sus habilidades y creaciones, además de aquellos proyectos que nunca salieron de su laboratorio. Cuando se enteren que ustedes saben que siguen vivos, sólo tendrán que presionar un poco y harán lo que ustedes quieran.

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero…usted los odia realmente, y a parte se arriesga a perder el trabajo que hace para mí. Si realmente estas personas son tan buenas, podría ser reemplazado inevitablemente, y ni pensar que El Pie también los querría ¿Por qué me vende todo esto?

-Sólo mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro señor Ferrano. Sólo puedo decir que se trata de algo personal, y en cuanto al trabajo, no se preocupe, yo nunca más volveré a tener jefes y no importa lo brillante de estas personas, mi mente está un paso más adelante. Yo tengo mis propios planes, usted sabe.

-Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, yo nunca me retracto de mis acciones ni devuelvo nada cuando un negocio está hecho.

-Ya lo sé señor je…no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Muy bien ¿Cómo averiguaremos la clase de información que negocian?

-Podemos esperar a que ellos se vallan para poder acceder a la computadora central, seguramente Stockman tiene un respaldo en algún lado ¿Cierto Don?

-Ya había pensado en eso Leo, pero tendríamos que resolver primero el problema de la energía. De alguna forma, todo esto fue construido para ser accionado cuando Stockman conecta su cuerpo a la máquina. Es un sistema completamente dependiente y…

Hubiera proseguido su explicación, pero por desgracia, los ninjas del Pie no eran tan pacientes y calculadores como ellos. Habían decidido no esperar más y empezaron a atacar a los dos hombres para someterlos y arrancarles el negocio a la fuerza.

Los dos se vieron completamente rodeados.

-Hombres del Pie ¿Cómo entraron aquí? Exijo una explicación Stockman.

-Tenemos que actuar ahora.-Raphael estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia los ninjas de Sheder, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Espera. Sería muy arriesgado.

-No empieces niña, no podemos dejar que Sheder se lleve esa información si es tan importante.

-Espera Raphael, Kaoru tiene razón, tenemos que actuar en el momento preciso o podemos empeorar las cosas.

-Pero qué demonios…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Los ninjas del Pie empezaron a caer uno a uno al intentar acercase al científico. Su nuevo cuerpo era muy fuerte y no tenía inconveniente alguno de apretarles el cuello o cualquier extremidad que tuviese al alcance con sus manos mecánicas, además de las descargas eléctricas que estas despedían.

Muchos retrocedieron y se dieron a la fuga al ver como el, normalmente debilucho científico, aplastaba a sus compañeros con una fuerza que ni Hum ostentaba.

Ferrano estaba atónito.

-¿Le sorprende? No lo dudo. Estas manos ejercen la presión suficiente como para volver el mármol en fino polvo en segundos.

-Je je, usted no deja de sorprenderme.

-Seguramente usaron parte de la tecnología que dejé con Sheder para poder burlar mi sistema de seguridad y descubrir el camuflaje del depósito.

Ya no podían detenerse a pensarlo más. Las tortugas junto con la chica, bajaron sigilosamente entre las sombras. Con todo el alboroto y plena atención sobre El Pie, la oportunidad era perfecta.

Kaoru se había acercado a la espalda del mafioso e hizo gala de sus grandiosas habilidades. Iba a deslizar su mano para hacerse del CD que estaba en manos de Ferrano.

Pero, como siempre, algo más tendría que pasar.

Un fuerte sacudón irrumpió en todo el lugar mandando a todos los presentes al suelo.

Las paredes se desmoronaban. El material se debilitaba.

Cayeron cables y cámaras de seguridad. Se apagaron las luces.

Todo era oscuro ahora.

Las máquinas habían empezado a perder el control, las cápsulas se estaban quebrando por una sobrecarga de energía y la computadora central mostraba extraños símbolos y números que, para Baster Stockman, no tenían sentido alguno.

En ese momento, pudo ver a las tortugas entre la ligera luz del gran monitor.

-Ustedes fenómenos…¿Qué diablos le han hecho a mi laboratorio?-Su mirada amenazante atacaba especialmente a Donatello.

-Por desgracia, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a tu estúpido laboratorio.

-MIENTEN…

Aunque le hubiera gustado tomarse el crédito por el inminente colapso del tétrico sitio, la verdad es que ahora lo que más le importaba era concentrarse en lo que ocurría.

Pero es que nada parecía tener sentido.

Primero Stockman escapa y desaparece por meses.

Luego descubren que había construido un gran laboratorio de la nada y aparentemente sin ayuda, sabiendo que estaba en un estado imposible de poder hacer nada por sí mismo.

Además tenía un nuevo cuerpo artificial.

Un tremendo negocio con el hombre más poderoso de la mafia.

Y ahora, sus planes se ven frustrados por este accidente que, para Donatello, era más que evidente que venía del exterior.

Algo había entrado al programa que manejaba todos los mecanismos y claro, la computadora misma. Algo tan fuerte que pudo traspasar todas aquellas claves, códigos de defensa que de seguro Stockman había colocado.

-Un virus…

Stockman desconectó su cuerpo tan rápido como pudo, tomó a "Asistente" que yacía descompuesto en el suelo y corrió junto con el señor Ferrano hacia el vehículo blindado.

-Púdranse bajo tierra reptiles.

Los ninjas del Pie sobrevivientes salían desesperadamente en dirección al túnel como única salida.

-DONATELLO. NO TE QUEDES AHÍ, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, ESTO SE VIENE ABAJO.

Escuchaba a su hermano, escuchaba todo el escándalo, pero las extrañas imágenes del monitor lo habían absorbido completamente.

¿Qué clase de virus tan poderoso sería capaz de entrar a ese sistema?

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Pero existía una pregunta más importante.

¿Quién lo había hecho?

Las interrogantes le daban vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez, podría marearse con ellas si seguía ahí por más tiempo.

Aunque ya estaba algo mareado.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver que por fin la pantalla se había parado de mostrar esos extraños símbolos para sustituirlos por un texto completamente legible en letras rojas en un fondo negro.

"_Stockman miserable"_

La frase se repetía una y otra vez hasta que llenó por completo el monitor, luego se apagó.

Todo dejó de funcionar.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Todo quedó más oscuro.

-DONATELLO.

Ahora la voz de Mike lo había regresado a la tierra.

Luego podría pensar mejor el asunto.

Por ahora, deberían escapar.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que iba a averiguar quién había sido la mente maestra que le había aguado la diversión al lunático de Stockman.

En otro sitio, a kilómetros de allí, en algún lugar de Nueva York, en una pequeña habitación con las luces apagadas, había tres monitores encendidos que procesaban información a una velocidad alarmante.

Sólo podía distinguirse una misteriosa figura.

Un desconocido oculto en la oscuridad que sonreía con satisfacción y malicia.

Estaba realmente orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Muy bien Baster Stockman. Ya te Jodí.

CONTINUARÁ.

**Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, puedo subir otro capítulo.**

**La verdad es que me costó mucho hacerlo, no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo, pero ya quedó, no sé si muy bien, pero la historia continúa. Además compensé con un capítulo más largo de lo normal.**

**Ahora, enredé todo más ja ja Stockman fastidiará bastante, eso es fijo.**

**Ahora mi querido Donny tendrá que averiguar qué fue lo que pasó y más le vale tener una buena explicación porque ni yo misma lo sé XD XD**

**Y ahora (redoble de tambores)**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "Si nos van a vencer…no se irán sin golpes"**

**Rapha: "Que bien manejas el control remoto con tres dedos"**

**Mike: "Estamos atrapados, atrapados como ratas. No se ofenda sensei"**

**Don: "Ese día diste la cara por mí Leo, como siempre. Y sé que lo harás de nuevo"**

**Casey: "Así es como se arruina una fiesta. Aunque nunca había visto una fiesta más aburrida que esta ¿y la música? ¿estás bien nena?"**

**April: "No me llames nena"**

**Splinter: "Raphael, tus impulsos serán tu fin"**

**Miss All Sunday ha salido del edificio**


	8. La verdad

**Tilín tilín, Miss all Sunday esta aquí.**

**Ante todo, una aclaración: Me di cuenta de que no especifiqué el color del cabello de la chica que conoció Donatello en el capítulo tres de este fic (Ups….)**

**Creí haber escrito que la chica es castaña, lo que pasa es que se confundió la idea con el color rojo del vestido, dando a creer que es pelirroja. No puede ser pelirroja porque ya April tiene ese puesto XD.**

**Además, Kaoru tiene el cabello negro, así que debe ser castaña para que exista variedad XD**

**Espero que esto halla quedado claro, y disculpen de veras las confusiones.**

**Medeah, gracias por la explicación sobre "fantasmas", ahora si entendí XD**

**Ya veo que comenzaste con la secuela de "Triángulo". Así que Raphita tiene una chica nueva….esto me huele a culebrón de telenovela XD XD ….vale…se ve interesante..ya quiero ver que pasa.**

**Ahora sí, al fic.**

**El fastidioso protocolo:**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por pura diversión**

**Donatello POV:**

Las cosas van muy rápido.

Tanto que no he tenido tiempo de razonar muchas cosas.

Creo que se debe a que lo único en lo que pienso ahora, es en huir de este laboratorio del infierno que se nos viene encima.

Corro detrás de mis hermanos pero mi cabeza me tortura con todo lo que me he topado en ese extraño lugar.

Tengo que salir rápido de aquí, debo ordenar mis ideas o me volveré loco.

¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó exactamente?

No quisiera pensar que aquel súper virus fue hecho por una especie nuevo enemigo.

Un hacker sicótico u otro Stockman.

La piel se me eriza con sólo pesar esas posibilidades.

Como si no fuera suficiente con todo los que nos está pasando ya.

Pero primero lo primero.

Número uno: salir vivos de este túnel de locos.

Número dos: aclarar la conexión de Kaou con el Maestro Yoshi.

Número tres: averiguar quién hizo ese virus y cómo.

Diablos….sólo son tres cosas…entonces …¿cómo es que parecen tantas?

Pero algo me dice que Baster Stockman empezará a molestar más que antes.

Que vuelvan los indeseables se está haciendo típico.

Típico, típico.

**La Verdad**

Ya estaban al final del túnel. Estaban a punto de atravesar la puerta que los llevaría al depósito de la bahía.

Llegando a la salida, un ninja del pie rezagado en el piso tomó a Kaoru por el tobillo habiéndola caer.

-Auch…¡suéltame!

-Tu eres la chica que acabó con mis compañeros y venció a la ama Karai….morirás conmigo…

El techo se caía a grandes trozos, quedarse allí más tiempo sería fatal para cualquiera.

La chica forcejeaba en el piso con el guerrero, pero no la soltaba.

-¡Suéltala!

Leonardo, con un último golpe en el cuello, dejó inconciente al ninja, liberando a Kaoru de su prisión.

La joven no lo creía, ella estaba segura que la tortuga lideraba la fila de escape.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso regresaste por mí?

-Regresé al ver que no habías salido con nosotros. ¿Creíste que te íbamos a dejar? Vámonos, los muchachos están tratando de mantener abierta la puerta del túnel.-Y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de la chica, la cargó entre sus brazos y se echó a correr.

-OYE. No tienes por que cargarme así, yo puedo sola.

-Lo siento, no hay tiempo.

-Pero…

Salieron justo a tiempo. A penas y dieron un paso fuera del depósito, este se vino a bajo.

Las tortugas respiraron aliviadas de estar con vida.

-Gracias a Dios….estamos vivos.-Dijo Migelángel al voltear y ver la ruinas del lugar.

-Cierto. Y yo ya estaba empezando a asustarme, por un segundo creí que ustedes dos no saldrían a tiempo.-Raphael se dirigía a los dos aludidos, Leonardo y Kaoru, pero había un detalle, un pequeñísimo detalle.

Ya hacia rato que estaban fuera de peligro, pero su hermano aún sostenía a la chica en sus brazos.

La escena lo dejó completamente descolocado, al igual que al resto de sus hermanos, y todo parecía indicar que esos dos, aún no se daban cuenta de que ya llevaban algo de tiempo en esa posición comprometedora.

-Gracias.-Kaoru miraba con asombro a la tortuga.-La verdad, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me salven.

-Pues, lo siento, para la próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

La chica sonrió.

-Descuida ¿Quién necesita de un caballero de brillante armadura cuando se tiene una tortuga de lustrosa caparazón?

Realmente trató de controlarse.

En verdad quería evitarlo.

Pero no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa estúpida y una risilla tonta.

Eso lo había dejado al descubierto, pero ¿qué más le daba? No estaba acostumbrado a los piropos por parte de una mujer. Al percatarse de que aún la sostenía en sus brazos, la bajó rápidamente.

Luego le dio la espalda sorprendido de su propia conducta en esos momentos.

No era momento para estupideces, tenían muchas cosas que aclarar ahora.

-Es hora de irnos hermanos….¿hermanos?

Las tres tortugas seguían en shock por lo antes visto. Ver a su hermano mayor en ese estado no era algo de todos los días. Leo lo notó rápidamente y con rojo en la cara y el seño fruncido, hizo gala de su mejor voz de mando.

-¡No se queden ahí parados, tenemos que ir con el maestro Splinter!

-Ah..si, cierto, con toda la adrenalina ya se me había olvidado.-Donatello dio un último vistazo al sitio, pasara lo que pasara, volvería a ese lugar para investigar más sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

Suspiró.

-¿Estás bien Don?

-Sí Mike. Lo estoy. Pero me temo que esta vez nos hemos metido en algo muy grande.

-Siempre es así.-Contestó Raphael.

Pero eso lo discutiremos una vez que estemos seguros en casa. Kaoru, debes venir con nosotros.

-Bien, lo haré Leonardo. Creo que ya es hora de aclarar algunos asuntos por parte y parte.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Kaoru aún no se reponía del asombro. Todo el viaje de regreso fue de sorpresa en sorpresa y no sólo del hecho de saber que sus cuatro compañeros y sensei vivían en las alcantarillas.

Donatello tecleó los botones de la puerta escondida para dar paso a su morada. La chica quedó boquiabierta.

-Pero…este lugar es increíble , no puedo creer que exista algo como esto bajo los pies de esta ciudad. Es una maravilla.

-Si, nuestra casa es genial y más aún con todos estos aditamentos electrónicos que nuestra tecnotortuga le instaló.

-Lo dices en serio Migelángel, ¿dices que Don instaló toda esta puerta electrónica.

-Si, toda.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos al principio que era una total pérdida de tiempo..-Raphael le dedicó una mirada divertida a Donatello.

-Chicos, me avergüenzan frente a la visita.-La tortuga le seguía al juego a sus hermanos con un acto de falsa modestia. Kaoru vio como los cuatro reían a carcajadas, burlándose de ellos mismos. Realmente se veía que eran hermanos y que existía una muy fuerte unión, esto le pareció realmente tierno, no pudo evitar sonreír, eran especiales en más de un sentido, eso estaba claro.

-Iré a buscar al maestro Splinter.

-No hará falta Leonardo. Ya estoy aquí.

La anciana rata había llegado a la gran sala, tal parecía que los esperaba justo en ese momento. Dedicó una gentil gesto a la joven, también la esperaba.

-Es un placer verlo nuevamente maestro Splinter.-Kaoru mostró sus respetos con una leve reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo jovencita.

Splinter dio la media vuelta en dirección a la cocina.-El té está recién hecho, y las conversaciones no pueden darse con la bebida fría.

Los cinco lo siguieron, adentro los recibían seis humeantes tazas de té.

Una vez cómodos y habiendo tomado un par de sorbos, la rata sintió que era el momento de comenzar con las preguntas y escuchar las tan esperadas respuestas.

-Disculpe…-la joven comenzó adelantándose a Splinter.- No quisiera ser tan directa en estos momentos, pero necesito saber urgentemente ¿qué tienen ustedes que ver con Hamato Yoshi?

-Bueno…-Interrumpió Leonardo.-Eso era precisamente lo que queremos preguntarte a ti también. Por eso te hemos estado buscando por semanas.

Miró a la tortuga a los ojos y fue poseída por una gran sensación de tranquilidad y confianza, algo que rara vez experimentaba. Era una señal de que podía y debía hablar con aquellos seres que, sin proponérselo, se habían ganado su respeto al poco tiempo.

Kaoru suspiró, tomó otro sorbo de té y dirigió su mirada fija hacia Splinter.

-Mi Nombre es Kaoru Nagisa, pertenezco al Clan Nija Hana de Japón, soy Ninja de alto rango. Pero este nombre es…mejor dicho, este apellido sólo es una forma de protegerme del enemigo jurado de mi familia y mi clan…

La sala estaba en silencio, sabían que se avecinaba una gran revelación directamente relacionada con ellos.

-Mi verdadero apellido es Hamato. Soy Hamato Kaoru, Hija de Hamato Sota y Hamato Saori …y sobrina de Hamato Yoshi…

El resto de los presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Aunque ya tenían las sospechas de que aquello fuese cierto, el oírlo y confirmarlo directamente les causaba una gran conmoción. Y no era para menos, ya que otra cara de la vida del maestro Yoshi era develada.

-Pero….-Splinter tenía un nudo en la garganta, en parte por la emoción, en parte por no saber qué preguntar primero luego de semejante revelación.

-Yo..-Continuó la chica.-Adopté el apellido de mi abuela, el apellido de soltera de mi madre….Nagisa. Ella me ha estado preparando desde muy pequeña para cumplir mi venganza por la muerta de mis padres y tío, por eso vine a New York.

-Dices que tu abuela te entrenó ¿Es decir que es tu senseí?

-Sí Raphael. También es la líder, la cabeza del clan femenino Hana.

-¿Clán femenino?-Todos asaltaron a la chica con la misma pregunta de manera simultánea.

-Pues sí.-Respondió risueña.-El clan Hana está conformado únicamente por mujeres.

-Ahora lo recuerdo….-Splinter posó su mano en su barba, atrayendo la atención de sus hijos.

-¿Cómo sensei? ¿Las conoce?

-No realmente Donatello. Sólo he oído cosas, había una leyenda que en Japón existía un grupo de mujeres ninja que, cuales amazonas mitológicas ayudaban la lo guerreros nobles y las los buenos reyes a cumplir sus misiones. Dicen incluso que la famosa Tomoe Gozen, la mujer samurai, había sido una de las fundadoras de aquel grupo en sus orígenes. Recuerdo que las llamaban…."las mujeres de la flor"

-Si, así es.-Continuó Kaoru.-El clan Hana también es conocido como el Clan de la Flor. Nos hemos mantenido escondidas durante siglos y siglos, tanto, que la mayoría de la gente, incluso en Japón, cree que somos sólo un viejo cuento nacido de viejas leyendas…Mi madre, Saori Nagisa, era una de los miembros más importantes de mi clan.

-Claro, ya entiendo.-Mike estaba a punto de sacar a relucir otra de sus muy oportunas, acertadas pero muy poco frecuentes deducciones.-Tu mamá era una ninja, tu padre, al ser hermano de tu tío, o sea, del Maestro Yoshi, lo hace también un ninja. Tus padres fueron ninjas, se conocieron, te tuvieron y ahora eres una ninja tu también…¿cierto?

La sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

-Migelágel.-Empezó Raphael.-Con que vuelvas a mostrar otra fase de brillantez como esa y te juro que nos dará un infarto a todos y tal vez, tal vez, no sobrevivamos a ello ¿Te quedó claro?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tener la razón de vez en cuando?

La escena fue interrumpida por una fuerte y sonora risotada, una que venía directamente de la joven ninja. Todos se la quedaron viendo, impresionados de su repentina reacción.

-Tranquilo Migelángel, tranquilo-Secó con sus manos las lágrimas producidas de tanto reír.-Lo que tu dices es cierto, mi madre conoció a mi padre en una misión conjunta entre sus clanes.

-Es decir, que el clan Hana sabía de la existencia de los Utroms.-Donatello aún no salía de su asombro.

Kaoru tomó lo que quedaba de su té. Necesitaba fuerzas para continuar su historia.

-El clan Hana ayudó mucho a mi tío y a mi padre en la protección del secreto de los Utroms…pero, también ayudaba a los guerreros del Pie que eran perseguidos por revelarse contra Oroku Saki.

-¿Acaso escuché bién? ¿Ayudaban a los del Pie?.-Raphael se había parado de su silla al oír semejante confesión.

-Raphael, tranquilízate.-Splinter veía venir la furia de su hijo.

-Espera, no me mal interpreten. En sus orígenes, el Pie era un clan honesto y honorable, pero Sheder lo ha llenado de corrupción y vergüenza, el clan Hana intentó detenerlo en varias ocasiones y nos ganamos la confianza de muchos de sus miembros al cuidar de ellos luego de los violentos combates…a pesar de ello, traicionaron nuestra confianza, Saki ganó terreno y acabó con todo aquel que se ponía en el medio de él y lo que buscaba…..entonces….entonces mató a mi padre y tío, yo era una bebé, apenas una recién nacida.-Leonardo pudo ver las pupilas temblorosas de Kaoru. Era obvio que había lágrimas retenidas en ellas, pero, sin embargo, su suave voz no se quebraba.

-Mi madre aún estaba débil por los meses de haberme dado a luz, pero no soportó el hecho de no encontrar a mi padre por ningún lado, cuando llegó a la casa de mi tío Yoshi, se encontró con su cuerpo inerte, junto con el de mi padre, todo había sido destruido, sólo quedaba la jaula vacía donde, según mi abuela, reposaba la mascota de mi tío…ese animal…-Levantó la mirada emocionada hacia la rata, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.-Se llamaba Splinter…

El sensei asintió con la cabeza. La chica recién había notado la igualdad de los nombres, era demasiada coincidencia. Estaba a punto de hablar otra vez, pero Mike se interpuso.

-Entonces tu madre sigue viva…

-No..-Agachó la cabeza pesadamente.-Ella intentó buscar a Oroku Saki en ese mismo momento, pero Hum…uno de sus hombres más fuertes la encontró primero…ese fue el fin para mi madre. El clan Hana no soportó la muerte de uno de sus miembros más fuertes e importantes, y juró vengarse algún día. Mi abuela me crió desde entonces, nunca me ocultó nada sobre mi origen, pero sería mejor hacerme pasar por una desconocida para que el Pie no me encontrara…gracias a Dios, ellos nunca supieron que Hamato Sota era mi padre, para ellos, mi nacimiento no existe.

-¿Puedes decirme el nombre de tu sensei jovencita?

-Ayame Nagisa. Ese el nombre de mi sensei….de mi abuela…

_FLASHBACK_

Dentro de un gran salón de entrenamiento en las montañas de Hokaido, se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos siete años, ataviada en un pequeño traje ninja, estaba cubierta de sudor, su corto cabello negro estaba atado por una cinta blanca.

Frente e ella estaba su sensei.

Era una mujer madura entrada en los cincuenta, pero, a pesar de sus facciones marcadas por el tiempo, podía verse fácilmente que, en su juventud, había sido realmente bella.

Su cabello era igual de negro con una cuantas canas haciendo su aparición en algunas zonas, su mirada era cálida pero firme, muestra de una gran sabiduría y fuerza.

Llevaba un kimono negro adornado con flores rojas, sostenía una espada de bambú en la mano, estaba sudando, ya que recién había concluido el entrenamiento diario con su mejor alumna.

-Kaoru…

-Sí sensei.

-Ahora que te he dicho la verdad sobre tus padres y tío, te habrás dado cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que te ha encomendado el destino y tu clan ¿Cierto?

-SÍ. Lo sé sensei.

-Prométeme que, ahora que sabes esto, que entrenarás muy duro y que, cuando seas mayor de edad y estés lista, cumplas con la venganza de tu familia pero…

-Pero…

-También quiero que te vuelvas una gran ninja, quiero que llegues incluso a superar lo que, en algún momento llegó a ser tu madre dentro del clan Hana.

La mujer dio un profundo suspiro.

-También….quiero que te esfuerces por buscar la felicidad, que tengas una vida próspera y que consigas a alguien con quien quieras compartir tu vida…es lo que ellos tres hubieran querido…

La pequeña niña se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano.-Vengaré a mis padres y tío, salvaré el honor del clan Hana, me convertiré en una gran ninja y buscaré mi propia felicidad. Prometo que cumpliré esas cuatro cosas…

Las severas facciones de la dama se ablandaron rápidamente al ver la fortaleza y disposición de su nieta a tan corta edad. Realmente era como sus padres, pero no pudo evitar sentir preocupación, era tan pequeña y ya había aceptado tanto con tanta madurez.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte abuela…digo sensei.

La niña se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y salio hacia el jardín.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Largos y negros mechones de cabello lacio y brillante cayeron sobre el bello rostro de Kaoru. Respiraba de forma pausada pero profunda, como si intentara calmar sus emociones. Era la primera vez que contaba a alguien su historia y su motivo de venganza, aquello era más fuerte de lo que creía soportar.

-No puedo creerlo.-Dijo Mike.-¿Entonces Hum asesinó a tu madre?

-Ese maldito de Hum…juro que cuando lo vea le voy a…

-Raphael basta. Sé que estás molesto, yo también lo estoy.-Splinter dirigió la vista enternecida hacia Kaoru.

-Todos lo estamos sensei.-Respondió Leonardo.

-Sí hijo mío, pero debemos guardar nuestra furia y nuestras fuerzas para ayudar a la sobrina de mi maestro.-La anciana rata posó su mano sobre la de Kaoru.

-Tu sensei, tus padres y mi maestro Yoshi, seguramente están muy orgullosos de ti…ahora en adelante, nosotros estaremos a tu lado y te ayudaremos en tu misión, ya que esto, también nos incluye a todos nosotros.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia Splinter y extendió su mano para tocar su peludo rostro.

-Pero…no lo entiendo…¿Realmente tú eres la mascota de mi tío Yoshi?...es imposible…

Splinter sonrió divertido y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a sus estudiantes quienes entendieron todo a la perfección. Inmediatamente Leonardo le sirvió más té a la chica.

-Kaoru…-Dijo Leonardo.-Creo que ahora es nuestro turno de contar nuestra historia.

-Y mejor te pones cómoda.-Sentenció Mike.-Porque las historias del maestro Splinter son algo largas.

CONTINUARÁ…

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII otro capítulo más jeje**

**Finalmente se va la verdad de la tostada…aunque eso es algo que la mayoría de ustedes ya sospechaban…Sí, nuestra querida Kaoru es la sobrina del maestro Yoshi….ahhh el mundo es tan pequeño XD XD**

**Ahora le tocará escuchar cómo nuestra rata y tortugas se convirtieron en fenómenos mutantes…aunque no creo que se impresione mucho…esta tiene cara de haber visto de todo XD**

**Y ahora (redoble de tambores) el momento que todos han estado esperando**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "¿Qué es esa peste?"**

**Rapha: "Yo te lo juro que yo no fui"**

**Don: "Mi pobre acorazado. De verdad quería a ese aparatejo devorador de gasolina"**

**Mike: " Al infinito y más allá…¿qué? Al menos no fue cawuabonga"**

**Casey: "Esa no puede ser la banda, yo quería rockanrol viejo. Lo bueno es que traje mis propias baquetas. Y ahora ¿quién quiere ser la batería?**

**April: "¿Qué tiene Casey que me pone tan de mal humor?"**

**Spinter: "Ya no podemos dar la vuelta, pero sin importar lo que pase hoy, nunca he estado más orgulloso de todos. Mis ninjas, mis hijos"**

**Esto es todo por ahora**

**Chao**

**Miss all Sunday ha salido del edificio.**


	9. Te vuelvo a ver

**Raphael POV**

Bien, la verdad ya se ha dicho.

Entonces sí es cierto que la niña de las colas es pariente del Maestro Yoshi.

Por una parte, me lo esperaba.

Por otra..pues aún no salgo de mi sorpresa.

Su sobrina…¿quién lo diría?

Ahora entiendo su modo de luchar…. y su carácter…realmente es muy buena la condenada.

Incluso se disculpó conmigo personalmente. Dijo que había sido muy grosera al principio.

Pero la verdad es…que tampoco yo fui muy gentil.

Al menos ya quedamos pares.

Ahora sólo sé que lo que nos viene va a ser en grande.

Valla novedad.

Juro por Dios que destriparé a ese miserable de Hun cuando lo vea.

A menos que ella se me adelante claro está.

Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en que de ahora en adelante trabajaríamos juntos en esto pero…

Primero tenemos que saber la ubicación exacta de Sheder.

No será fácil. No con Karai pisándonos los talones.

Ahora que sabemos lo que sabemos, el interés que tendrán en nosotros aumentará. Si es que eso es posible.

Por lo menos no saben quién es realmente esta chica.

Pero tenemos otro problema…si fuera sólo esto, sería demasiado sencillo.

Está el imbécil de Stockman.

Esta fiesta se está poniendo mejor cada vez.

Ya no puedo esperar para divertirme.

**Te vuelvo a ver**

Los chicos acompañaron a Kaoru hasta una salida segura del alcantarillado. Desde ahí, sería escoltada por uno de ellos a la azotea del edificio más cercano, ya era nuevamente de noche, habían pasado todo el día escuchando las revelaciones de Splinter. No se sorprendieron mucho al ver que la chica no le costó mucho creer la historia de su origen y de cómo ellos, de igual manera, llegaron a ser enemigos jurados del Pie y su líder.

Ella ha visto tantas cosas que no se le hizo tan extraño el creer, aunque su expresión inicial fuese de desconcierto total.

Según Migelángel, era la misma cara que había puesto April y Casey cuando le relataron su historia.

-Siento tener que dejarlos chicos.-Interrumpió Donatello.-Pero debo ir a dormir un poco, realmente muero de sueño.

-Y no es para menos, eres el único aquí que no ha tenido una siesta decente en días.

-Lo sé Rapha, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo sé ¿Quién más que tú y April meterían las narices en la computadora del Pie?

-Me gustaría mucho conocer a sus otros amigos.

-Descuida, ya tendrás tiempo de conocer a April y Casey.-Contestó Leonardo mientras subía por la escalera de la alcantarilla.

-Yo te acompaño hermano, no es bueno que vallas solo por las alcantarillas con esa cara de espanto por falta de sueño.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti Migel, con la diferencia que tú duermes de más y tu cara no cambia en nada.

-Hey, necesito mi sueño de belleza Don.

-Entonces necesitarás invernar por años para que eso funcione.

-Muy gracioso Rapha.

-Ya cállate y vámonos. Los acompaño a los dos.

A lo lejos del oscuro túnel, Migelángel se despedía enérgico con la mano.-¡Nos vemos preciosa!

-¡Adiós!

Sólo estaban ella y Leonardo. Kaoru suspiró, estaba realmente agotada como no lo estaba en años. No era sólo por los viajecitos que había hecho en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, también tanta información de un solo golpe le había cansado mentalmente.

-Seguramente dormiré muy bien esta noche.

Leonardo, por su parte, había logrado abrir la tapa del alcantarillado.

-Listo, ya está abierto.-Le ofreció la mano para subir, pero ella gentilmente la rechazó y de un solo impulso, llegó hasta arriba.

En verdad que era especial, desde su llegada, no había hecho otra cosa que despertar el asombro de las tortugas, sobretodo Leonardo que, en esos momentos, se maravillaba con el gran despliegue de habilidades de la joven.

Observaba cada detalle, cómo se desplazaba rápidamente con agilidad y gracia hacia la azotea del edificio contiguo. Sólo había visto un desplazamiento similar en Splinter, pero ella parecía verse más ligera y frágil.

Y pensar que es totalmente contraria a esas dos ideas.

-Definitivamente eres pariente del maestro Yoshi.-Dijo al incorporarse a su lado.

-Gracias. Lo mismo digo de ustedes. Realmente me han dejado impresionada con su historia. Que me encontrara con herederos de las enseñanzas de mi tío Yoshi me hace muy feliz. Debe ser el destino.

En ese momento la chica lo miró a los ojos risueña, era increíble cómo pasaba de sanguinaria guerrera a dulce joven de un momento a otro. Tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas, soltó una risita tonta repentinamente, llamando la atención de Leonardo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Nada, nada. Sólo pensaba que ahora nunca podré decir que las tortugas son animales lentos, aburridos y…feos.

-¿Feos?

-Je je, sí. Pero descuida, ahora no pensaré en esas cosas más nunca cuando vea una tortuga. No creo que ustedes sean feos.

-Yo pues…gracias.

-De nada. En verdad que tú y tus hermanos son toda la antítesis de una verdadera kame.

-¿Kame? Eso..¿Eso es japonés? ¿Cierto?

Kaoru llevó sus manos a la boca.-Lo siento, yo, es que..diablos, a veces se me olvida no hablar japonés aquí. No sabes cómo me ha costado adaptarme a las frases occidentales.-Su cara se había enrojecido totalmente.-Ni siquiera puedo entender bien los chistes que dicen en la televisión. En serio que estoy muy mal.

- No, no, para nada. Yo pienso que, para sólo un año en New York, hablas muy bien. Yo sólo sé algunas frases sueltas en japonés, es decir, no salgo de los nombres de los katas, ni del sushi estilo California que entregan al domicilio.

-Ja ja ¿Lo dices en serio? Tal vez te pueda enseñar algunas palabras nuevas.

-¿De verdad? Eso estaría bien.

Kaoru apuntó hacia arriba con su dedo índice.-_Ten.-_Dijo.

-¿_Ten_? Creo saber que significa ..es ¿mar?

-Cielo.-Contestó.

-Oh….

-Tú y yo.

-¿Tú y yo? Oh diablos…creo que era..era…wa..

-Si, eso es, termina la palabra..

-¿_Watashi_?

-Correcto.

La chica puso una mano sobre su propio pecho.-_Koi._

-Eso es ¿pecho?..

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tórax?

-Je je no.-Posó su mano sobre el pecho de Leo.

-_Koi_. Significa corazón.

Repentinamente La tortuga sintió una fuerte sacudida, como si de repente le estuvieran apretando el pecho con una gran fuerza. Supuso que eran nervios, después de todo, no era común para el tener tanta cercanía con una mujer que no fuera April, y claro, Karai, aunque esta última se resumiera en contactos violentos y con todo lo que ello implicaba.

Kaoru se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, luego sonrió.

-_Kawai kame._

_-¿Kawai kame? _Eso es…

Lentamente se acercó hacia el, se inclinó dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-_Kawai kame_ es…"linda tortuga".

Iba a decir algo, pero fuera lo que fuera, se le había quedado atorado en la garganta y pudo percibir cómo la sangre le subía de golpe a la cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Se lanzó al vacío desde el edificio para luego caer en el callejón.

-Oye, espera.

Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar y asomarse donde la chica había caído, sólo se encontró con un sucio y vacío callejón sin salida.

-Valla, es muy rápida. Se va tan rápido como viene.

No pudo aguantar las ganas de tocarse la mejilla. Hasta podía sentir esa suave sensación en su piel. El sólo recordarlo le erizaba de sobremanera.

Se sintió afortunado de estar solo en esos momentos. Seguramente debería verse como un tonto con esa sonrisa idiota que intentaba a duras penas reprimir.

Pero rápidamente suspiró resignado.

-No puedo estar pensando en tonterías. No en estos momentos. Además…por Dios..es la sobrina del maestro Yoshi.

-Pero…- Volvió nuevamente a la entrada de la alcantarilla, dio un último vistazo antes de lanzarse dentro de ella.-…es la primera vez que alguien me dice…que soy lindo ¡qué cosa!

Las tres tortugas estaban a pocos metros de casa. Donatello iba atrás en el grupo, estaba demasiado agotado como para seguir más de cerca a sus hermanos.

-¿Estás bien allá atrás hermano?

-Si Rapha, estoy bien…

-Pobre Donny, se ve realmente mal.-Migelángel giraba el rostro de cuando en cuando para verificar que su hermano siguiera despierto y en pie a la hora de llegar a la guarida.

-Si. Y pensar que si no lo hubiera ayudado April, seguramente no podría ni pararse. Será mejor que duerma a penas llegue.

-Cierto…Oye Rapha ¿qué crees tú que haya sido aquello que vimos la otra noche?

-¿Cuál de las dos?.-Una sonrisa perversa se asomó sin disimulo alguno.-¿El misterioso derrumbe del laboratorio de Stockman? ¿O la escenita tipo película donde Leo le hace de príncipe azul?

-Je je. Justamente esa última hermano.

-Bah…yo que sé, supongo que Leo no puede mantenerse bajo control todo el tiempo….eso fue tan divertido.

-Su expresión era para morirse ¿cierto?

-Ni que lo digas…

-Ja ja ja. Pero yo no sería tan mal hermano como para molestarlo por algo así.

-Yo sí.

-JA yo también.

Los dos empezaron a reírse, tratando a la vez, de mantener la complicidad, pero fue inútil.

-Hey… ¿qué tanto se secretean los dos?

-No nada Donny, nada.-Migel hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

-A ver. Adivino. Seguramente estaban ablando de la heroica actuación de Leonardo en su debut como príncipe azul.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Se te olvida que también estaba allí Raphael.

-Es verdad. Todos lo notamos. Pero Migelángel y yo no seríamos tan malos hermanos como para molestarlo sin piedad por algo como eso.

-Yo si.-Contestó Don.

-Nosotros también.-Dijeron al unísono.

En ese momento las luces de la alcantarilla empezaron a parpadear.

-¿Y ahora qué?.-Raphel miraba con molestia las luces que se encendían y apagaban frenéticamente.

-Seguramente es un fusible suelto o dañado. Iré a revisarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo? Estás muy agotado. Puedes tener problemas.

-Descuida Miki, son sólo fusibles, no van a matarme, además, yo soy siempre el que se encarga de estas cosas ¿cierto?

Los otros dos se miraron las caras. Era verdad. Ninguno de ellos sabía manejar este tipo de problemas, si acaso cambiar un bombillo, pero nada más, el resto, era área de Donatello.

-Eso supuse.-Suspiró Don. Ustedes entren a casa, yo no me tardaré.

Se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba la caja de fusibles y los cables que conectaban la energía a la guarida. Todo parecía estar bien, pero las luces seguían fallando.

-Seguramente el problema debe estar en una conexión más lejana.

Avanzó varias cuadras, siguiendo el rastro del daño. Llegó donde unos cables vencidos por el tiempo que chispeaban energía al estar expuesto su interior.

-Cables viejos. Bueno, por lo menos tengo conmigo algo para casos como estos.

Reparó los cables con cinta aislante, eso serviría hasta mañana donde podría hacerles el mantenimiento pertinente.

Repentinamente, un agradable aroma lo envolvió por completo, un aroma dulce, una extraña mezcla de olor a fresas y rosas. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, no podía creer que después de tantas semanas desde aquella noche de Halloween, recordaría esa sensación.

-No puede ser. Seguro el cansancio me está haciendo alucinar.

Pero aquello se hacía más intenso cada vez. Era imposible ignorarlo.

-Debo estarme volviendo loco, seguro mi mente me está haciendo una mala pasada.

Miró hacia arriba. Fuese lo que fuese, venía de afuera.

Llevado por su curiosidad y por un extraño deseo que le impedía ignorar aquello, subió lentamente la rejilla que daba directo a una oscura calle.

Nada.

Pero el dulce aroma seguía ahí. Decidió seguir su olfato y de pronto empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños. Llegó hasta una de las esquinas.

En verdad que no se lo esperaba pero allí estaban un grupo de diez pandilleros de muy mala pinta. Los reconoció de inmediato.

-Dragones Púrpura. Por qué no me sorprende.

Desenfundó su Bo y trepó hacia una de las escaleras externas del callejón y observar mejor la situación.

Los pandilleros en cuestión, estaban rodeando en círculo a una bella chica de blanca piel y cabello lacio y castaño. Apretaba un par de grandes y gruesos libros contra su pecho, evidenciando lo asustaba que estaba.

-Valla, valla qué tenemos aquí. Una niña buena que viene regresando de la escuela.

-Disculpe…yo …si lo que quieren es dinero tomen, aquí está todo.-le extendió al robusto pandillero su mochila, este se lo recibió desconcertado, no era común que sus víctimas actuaran tan serenamente.

-Y aquí está el reloj.

-Oye nena, no te quieras pasar de lista…

-Y estos son mis aretes, aunque dudo que los quieran, son de fantasía. Así que, si me permiten, me tengo que ir.

La chica intentó escapar por un costado, pero el resto de los hombres la acorralaron nuevamente.

-Espera preciosa.-se le acercó un hombre de piel blanca como la leche cuyo rostro estaba literalmente cubierto por perforaciones.

La joven no pudo reprimir su gesto de asco.

-Eres muy bonita ¿Por qué alguien como tu pierde su tiempo estudiando?-Extendió su mano intentando tocar sus caderas vestidas en jeans negros.

-¡No me toque¡.-La chica arrojó los pesados libros contra el rostro del hombre de manera descomunal. Le había partido la nariz, ya que había empezado a sangrar.

-PERO QUÉ DIABLOS..ERES UNA MALDITA. Yo que pensaba hacerte pasar por un buen rato.

Retrocedió aterrada, se encontró con su espalda chocando con la sucia pared de ladrillos de la calle.

Otro hombre, esta vez de piel negra y forrado en tatuajes se le acercó para arrancarle algo que llevaba en el cuello.

Una simple cadena con una estrella de plata.

-Plata genuina…seguramente vale más que los libros que llevas allí …

-HAZTE A UN LADO IDIOTA, ESTA DESGRACIADA ME DEBE UNA.

El otro pandillero, aún con la nariz sangrante, había empujado a su compañero contra el piso. Inmediatamente después sacó una pistola y apuntó a la chica.

Iba a jalar del gatillo cuando algo lo golpeó con mucha fuerza en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

El resto de sus compañeros se quedaron fríos al ver lo que lo golpeó.

Entre ellos y la chica, estaba Donatello haciendo girar su Bo en el aire.

-¿Varios hombres atacando a una mujer? Hay algo en eso que no es respetable.

-Oye imbécil, Halloween ya pasó hace tiempo ¿Lo sabías?

-No lo molestes Chris. Es uno de esos fenómenos con trajes de sapos.

-¡Oye, no soy un sapo! ¡Ignorante!

-Al diablo con lo que seas. ¡Nadie se mete con los Dragones Púrpura!

Todos ellos se abalanzaron hacia Donatello. Este, en cuestión de minutos mandó a volar a todos, terminando inconcientes en el suelo.

Volteó a ver cómo se encontraba la chica, la vista lo dejó perplejo.

Era ella. No lo podía creer, pero era ella. La chica del vestido rojo que había visto en la fiesta de Halloween en Central Park. Tenía que serlo, recordada su rostro cómo si lo hubiera visto ayer, además, despedía aquel aroma que lo había atrapado aquella vez, haciéndolo ignorar todo y que lo había guiado hasta allí.

Pero había un pequeño detalle, un par de anteojos cuadrados de montura negra muy estilizados adornaban su rostro. Eso no estaba allí antes.

Pero eso no significaba nada. La joven era inconfundible.

Se había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa y no se había dado cuenta de que la chica lo miraba de forma extraña.

Una extraña mezcla entre curiosidad, asombro y alivio.

-¿Oye…quién eres tu?

La pregunta despertó a Don de su letargo, percatándose que, a pesar de la oscuridad del callejón, ella podía verlo claramente.

Estúpido. Tan estúpido y tan idiota. Debió haberse ido a penas hubiera terminado con aquellos tipos. Pero qué iba a saber. Tal parecía que la presencia de la mujer no lo dejaba estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Tal vez, si no estuviera tan agotado, hubiese hecho eso. Tal vez no estaría ahí parado como un tonto.

Se sintió extraño dándose a sí mismo excusas.

Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de él, dio un gran salto hasta las escaleras externas de uno de los edificios, de allí a la azotea y de ahí al siguiente edificio.

-¡Hey, espera!

La muchacha lo siguió hasta el siguiente edificio donde lo perdió de vista.

Exhaló con resignación. No había podido agradecer a su salvador.

Miró hacia arriba sonriente, al menos, había salido ilesa de todo.

Puso las manos entre su boca y gritó.

-¡SEAS QUIEN SEAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME!

Tomó nuevamente sus libros y se marchó de allí.

A lo lejos, Donatello miraba embelesado a la linda chica.

-Por nada preciosa.-Soltó en un susurro.

¿Cuántas posibilidades? ¿Cuántas probabilidades habría, de que te encontrases con la misma persona en el mismo lugar, en un momento como ese, en una ciudad tan grade como Nueva York?

Menos del uno por ciento según sus cálculos.

El destino le había jugado a su favor inclinando la balanza hacia ese pequeño porcentaje.

No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había estado allí escondido, en la cima de aquel edifico, viéndola marchar.

De inmediato su curiosidad se había activado. Realmente quería saber quien era ella. Al menos, se conformaría con su nombre.

Por un instante su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué podría hacer yo? No puedo simplemente ir y presentarme ante ella…al menos claro que quiera que le un infarto….será mejor que crea que la salvó un lunático con traje de tortuga. Además…no sabría cómo actuar…nunca he experimentado algo similar en toda mi vida…

Pero no podría desperdiciar su oportunidad, después de todo, aquello era de una en un millón.

-Debo estar volviéndome completamente loco….pero bien valdrá la pena el intento.

La siguió sin pensar mucho en el asunto. Al final de cuentas, se sentía extrañamente feliz y su cansancio se había reducido repentinamente.

O tal vez era la emoción que sentía que todo lo demás le pareciera prescindible.

O por que simplemente se había dado cuenta de que aquella desconocida le llamaba mucho la atención.

Más de lo que hubiese esperado y querido. De no ser así, no la estuviera siguiendo como si con eso consiguiera algo.

Solamente se detuvo una vez la chica había entrado al subterráneo.

-Diablos…

A partir de allí no podría seguirla.

Chocó su frente contra la cornisa del edificio con frustración.

Pero con todo el ajetreo no se había dado cuenta de algo.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero así era

En su muñequera se había quedado enganchada la cadena que le había arrebatado el pandillero. Seguramente, durante la pelea, este se le habría pegado.

Su rostro se iluminó, al menos, tendría algo para recordarla y si no, siempre la llevaría consigo. Así, si la volvía a ver, podría devolvérsela.

Por lo menos tenía una excusa.

CONTINUARÁ.

**Dios…esto quedó largo….pero que se hace.**

**Finalmente la chica misteriosa volvió a aparecer (que ya era hora) Y destapará muchas interrogantes para las tortugas. **

**A Donny le gusta una desconocida…valla problema XD**

**Y ahora…**

**Redobles de tambores.**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "A ver…Donatello hace esto todo el tiempo ¿Qué tan difícil es desactivar una bomba?"**

**Mike: "¿Estás pensando lo que creo que piensas?"**

**Don: "Creo que él piensa lo que tú crees que piensa"**

**Rapha: "Si el piensa lo que yo pienso. Pienso que no deberíamos de estar pensando que piensas tu"**

**Casey: "No pienses con la caparazón, se te ve mejor atrás"**

**April: "¿Qué no es mi pelea? Mira Leo, ahora somos familia, no podría abandonarlos nunca"**

**Splinter: "Tal vez pensaba que no estaban listos para competir. Pero quizá el destino le muestra a un padre sobre protector, que sus hijos están creciendo.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**

**Miss all Sunday ha salido el edificio.**


	10. El dilema de Karai

**Leonardo POV:**

Si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años, es que nunca debes ir donde el enemigo sin saber nada de él.

Podrías perder la cabeza de no ser así.

Lo digo por experiencia. Ya varias veces estuvimos a punto de perder nuestros caparazones por cometer tal imprudencia.

Y a estas alturas, sería tonto hacer caso omiso de las advertencias del maestro Splinter.

De nada sirve saber dónde está la nueva base del Pie si no podemos localizar a Sheder dentro del el.

Seguramente Karai no ha escatimado en recursos con tal de proteger bien a su maestro.

Sé que ella tomó una decisión.

Su padre a cambio de su honor.

Si antes una parte de mí trataba de entender eso, ahora me cuesta entender más que nunca.

No hay excusa que valga ahora.

Mi familia tomó una decisión.

Yo tomé una decisión.

A penas Donatello logre llegar al corazón del sistema de seguridad del Pie, actuaremos sin dar tiempo a contemplaciones.

Por ahora, sólo queda esperar.

Me molesta que no podamos ayudarlo, ninguno de nosotros sabe de computadoras.

Tal parece que han sustituido su antiguo sistema. No me sorprende, ya que el y April lograron entrar en el muy fácilmente la última vez.

Les ha costado mucho, no han tenido el acceso completo a la información que necesitamos.

Y por otro lado, lo he notado algo distraído últimamente.

Ha de ser por lo ocurrido en el laboratorio de Stockman.

No ha podido sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

Dice que necesita investigar más sobre el asunto o se volverá loco.

Sí. Loco, si no duerme un poco. Entre una cosa y otra, podría enfermarse.

Le llamaría la atención sobre eso…

Si no fuera, porque yo tampoco he dormido mucho.

**El dilema de Karai**

Golpeó fuertemente la pequeña mesa con inmensa frustración.

Allí, en su habitación, delicadamente decorada como un tradicional aposento japonés, Karai revisaba uno por uno los archivos en su portátil.

Aquellos archivos que su Amo tanto se había negado a revelarle.

Pero, como buena hija de su padre, omitió toda advertencia y no dudó en hacer lo que quisiera si las circunstancias lo merecían.

Y este fue uno de esos casos.

Esas son las ventajas de ser la segunda al mando.

Estaba consciente que El Pie había cometido una larga serie de asesinatos a todo lo largo y ancho de su existencia con tal de cumplir con su misión, pero había muchas cosas que, para ella, no debieron de ser.

-Esto no tiene sentido…no lo tiene.

Se repetía aquello una y otra vez.

Llevaba días analizando cada caso extraño, cada muerte de cada persona que sabía, tenían poco o nada que ver con su clan.

Simplemente por haber tenido la desgracia de ayudar, sin saberlo, a cualquiera que se atreviese a ser enemigo de Sheder.

Gente que, accidentalmente, había sido involucrada.

Gente que no se rendía ante sus pies porque el honor no se lo permitían.

Así era el caso de Hamato Yoshi, de su hermano y cuñada.

Aquello había sido un efecto dominó que había robado tres vidas y había continuado todos aquellos años hasta ahora.

Hasta que finalmente alguien viniese de parte del clan Hana para vengarse.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Al morir uno de los suyos, se han estado preparando para devolverle el favor a mi padre…

Podía ver el historial de traición que su líder había cometido, todo aquel caos.

Todo aquel deshonor.

Esos archivos eran un antecedente del deterioro del Pie y de cómo, desde su llegada a América, la corrupción había terminado por consumirlo.

Todo gracias al enfermo deseo de poder de Oroku Saki.

-Dios….esto es tan…vergonzoso…

Frustrada posó su mano en su rostro, intentando tragar aquello que o tenía nombre, hasta que lo sintió.

Su mano tocó aquella cicatriz que Leonardo le había propinado en su último combate. Sonrió con ironía, ahora su bello rostro le recordaría a la insistente tortuga.

Y los errores que estaba cometiendo por defender lo indefendible.

Lo admiraba y respetaba, y realmente lo valoraba como aliado.

Cuando lo fue en aquella ocasión.

Pero el nunca lo sería otra vez.

No podía creer que ese fenómeno y sus hermanos, tuvieran los pies tan firmemente en la tierra y tan concientes del significado del honor.

Aún más que ella.

Aunque eso no era lo peor de todo.

-Bueno…supongo, que me lo merezco. Merezco todo esto…por cobarde.

_FLASHBACK_

-El honor me obliga a servirle.

-Mientes. Entiendo que sea tu padre, y tu amo, pero esto es ridículo Karai. Tú se lo das todo…él no ha respondido a tu lealtad.

-¡Y tú que puedes saber! Ya te he dicho, que ninguno de ustedes lo conoció como yo…le debo lo que soy ahora.

Habían acordado combatir en un edificio abandonado, muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Leonardo había ido a buscarla.

Estaba realmente molesto, y con mucha razón.

Karai había traicionado su confianza, lo había herido y hecho sentir como el más grande de los idiotas.

No sólo faltó a su palabra, sino que, tiempo después de la "desaparición" de Sheder, ella había decidido tomar parte del control e invadió las alcantarillas dando caza a él y su familia.

Por fortuna, el sistema de seguridad de Donatello los alertó a tiempo.

Nuevamente tendrían que ir de refugiados a casa de April.

Los del Pie no llegaron a dar con su guarida, pero era preciso escapar, no se podían confiar en los hombres de Sheder.

O los de Karai en aquel caso. Leo pudo ver con ojos desorbitados a la heredera de Sheder comandando la búsqueda.

No recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanta rabia.

Y la había estado reservando para ese momento que, entre golpes, patadas y destellos de espadas, no dudaba en contarle las verdades con todas sus letras.

-No puedes compararte con el. ¡Tú no eres como él!

-¡Y cómo diablos estás tan seguro¡

-¡De no ser así, no te costaría tanto trabajo matarnos! ¡No puedes estar con Dios y con el Diablo¡

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que su espada se detenía en la frente de la tortuga.

-sé que estás confundida. Yo también lo he estado…pero tienes que decidirte de una buena vez…no todos tus enemigos serán como nosotros, y eso puede costarte la vida…

Su rostro se torció en una mueca de rabia. Tenía razón, no podía matarlos, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que.

-Yo confiaba en ti…

Esas palabras terminaron por robarle lo que le quedaba de concentración, pero se tenía a sí misma prohibido debilitarse por las palabras.

-Eres mi enemigo…así lo ha escrito el destino Leonardo.

-Uno crea su propio destino Karai. Estoy seguro, que si dejaras guiarte por tu sentido del honor…el Pie sería algo distinto.

-No habrá nada distinto. Debo obedecer a mi amo.

-¡MALDICIÓN, Y SI ES TAN BUEN PADRE COMO DICES ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO TE DEJA LIBRE? ¿PUEDES RESPONDERME ESO KARAI? ¿PUEDES?!

Las espadas habían vuelto a luchar después de aquella pausa tan tensa.

La mujer seguía peleando, aquellas palabras ya se habían vuelto un tormento.

-¡¿ES QUE AHORA TE CREES MI CONCIENCIA TORTUGA?!

Leonardo aprovechó el momento y derribó a la guerrera con una fuerte patada en el estómago, mandándola al frío suelo. Puso su pie sobre su pecho y su espada le apuntaba hacia la cara.

-Ese…movimiento…-No podía creer la trampa en la que había caído.

-Fue el mismo movimiento que me hiciste el día que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas?.-En ese momento veía con miedo a la tortuga. Por primera vez lo veía como el temible guerrero que era tras su tranquila y cordial personalidad.

Un falso movimiento, y sería su fin.

-El Honor te da el derecho de matarme…¿Por qué aún no lo haces?

-Porque eso sería complicar más las cosas ¿Crees que no sé que la persecución del Pie hacia nosotros empeorará si soy yo quien te mata? Sabes que nunca arriesgaría la vida de los míos por tu culpa…Aunque, si fueras Sheder, no me hubiera detenido…pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

Luego de eso, no le habló más.

No era necesario. Era más humillante que el enemigo la dejase vivir por compasión y por ser práctico ante la situación que si la hubiese matado.

Ganas no le faltaban en aquel momento, lo veía en sus ojos.

Luego le dio la espalda y se fue. Sorprendentemente, ella no se movió de allí, sintió que, en ese momento, no tenía derecho ni siquiera de levantarse del suelo.

Eso sólo le indicaba que, en ese instante, había perdido la batalla.

_Fin de flashback._

El tormento de la conciencia. Ese era el castigo que había estado recibiendo por parte de Leonardo desde aquel momento.

Peor que una herida de su espada.

Y ahora lo recordaría con más fuerza al ver esa marca en su cara.

Cada vez que se viera en el espejo lo vería.

Irónicamente no podía evitar recordar en Leonardo, a otra persona.

Alguien que constantemente, le repetía palabras semejantes y que constantemente ignoraba.

-Sé que juré limpiar este tiradero…pero ¿cómo? ¿Y desde cuándo me he vuelto tan vulnerable?...No puedo matar a mi padre…pero tampoco puedo dejarlo continuar con esta locura…si esto llega a saberse en Japón…podría ser el fin para nosotros…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, aquél que siempre estaba ahí, pero nunca había sonado.

Era una línea personal que sólo usaba en extremas emergencias.

No había sonado en cinco años.

Se sobresaltó al oírlo y no contestó de inmediato, cómo para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba sonando.

Nuevamente repicó el aparato.

Tomó rápidamente el auricular.

-Aquí Karai.

_-Hola…soy yo mi Ama..._

No podía creer a sus oídos, sus ojos se abrieron y tragó saliva. En segundos su ritmo cardíaco dejó de ser normal.

_-_Tú…? Pero..cómo…

_-¿Tanto te sorprende que el líder del Pie Japonés que tú misma nombraste te haga una llamada de cortesía?_

-No, no es eso..sólo que…hace tiempo que no oía tu voz…

_-Y yo la tuya…ha pasado mucho tiempo.._

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿No me digas que sólo llamaste para oír mi molesta voz?.-Intentaba hacer gala de su fría voz para contrarrestar al hombre en el teléfono. Pero el sujeto era especial, cualquiera hubiera escondido el rostro bajo la tierra al oírla, pero él no.

_-¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, han pasado muchos años Karai…_

-No estoy de humor para bromas…y no me llames por mi nombre ahora, podrían oírte.

_-No lo haría si supiera que alguien podría escucharme, de hecho, no podría llamarte si no supiera que estoy completamente sólo._

-Así está mejor.

_-Bien, yo tampoco estoy bromeando, por eso seré directo. Verás, El Pie de Japón ya no está recociendo a Oroku Saki como líder…su ausencia en el país y obsesión por el control en New York le han hecho pensar a nuestros hombres que no son importantes para mantener vivo a nuestro clan._

-Dios…no más problemas.-Dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos.-Sólo esto faltaba.

_-Lamento tener que ser yo el que te informe de todo esto, pero los actos de corrupción ocurridos en América han llegado hasta mis oídos y los de la elite del Japón…y francamente, no están muy complacidos…y yo tampoco._

-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-Digo que nuestro gran líder está cavando su propia tumba…está manchando el honor legendario del Pie..nos está haciendo parecer peores que la propia mafia. Siento decírtelo…no sabes cómo me cuesta, pero es una cruel verdad…sé lo mucho que lo respetas…_

-Lo mismo digo por ti…

_-¿Entiendes a qué me refiero verdad?_

-Algunos que el Pie ha hecho han sido necesarios para el correcto cumplimiento de nuestras misiones…pero supongo que has descubierto algunos…excesos…supongo.

-_Así que ya lo sabes.._

-Por desgracia.

_-Es mejor que te des cuenta de todo esto ahora que después. A mí me obedecen…pero están deseosos que su hermosa antigua líder regrese para volver al Pie a su gloria._

-No puedo volver a liderar el Pie de Japón con todo este desastre en New York.

_-No hablo del Pie de Japón, hablo que seas la líder máxima del Pie, que tomes el lugar de Sheder…_

-¿Qué…? Aún sigues con lo mismo…

-_Por supuesto. Personalmente, estoy de acuerdo, hay que darle un alto a todo esto, estamos perdiendo hombres y confianza hacia otros para llevar a cabo nuestros negocios. Y tú eres la única que puede barrer la basura que se ha metido en nuestra organización…de esa manera, podré verte de nuevo también._

-Eres un tonto como siempre…

_-Pero un tonto en quien confías…_

La mujer sonrió cómo no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Por unos segundos, se habían disipado las angustias en su corazón.

-Ciertamente…eres el mismo de siempre…

_-¿Habría de cambiar a caso?_

-De todas formas…me alegra que hallas llamado. Lo que dijiste sobre el Pie me ha ayudado a tomar una importante decisión…

_-¿En serio? ¿Y de qué se trata "ama Karai"?_

-Llegó la hora de dejar de ser una buena hija y enfrentar la realidad. Detendré a mi padre.

En ese mismo momento, en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades de la ciudad, una pareja se encontraba arreglando la nueva mercancía.

-Gracias por la ayuda Casey, esa es justamente la última caja.

-Por nada, pero dime ¿por qué no llamaste también a los chicos?

-¿Para que vuelvan ha hacer de este lugar un desastre? No lo creo. Además, ellos tienen muchos problemas ahora, desde que se encontraron con la sobrina del Maestro Yoshi han estado muy ocupados tratando de localizar a Sheder.

-Es cierto, incluso el humor de Raphael ha empeorado…si es que eso es posible. Me pregunto cuándo conoceremos a esa chica ninja.

-Muy pronto seguramente.

-¿Y de dónde vienen estas cajas?

-Algunas cosas que quedaban en la casa de mis padres, pensé que habría algo con qué llenar más la tienda o decorar el departamento.

April curioseaba el contenido de la última caja, estaba completamente llena de polvo.

Se contentó mucho al ver los objetos que habían en su interior, cómo el sobrero del disfraz de bruja de aquél Halloween de su infancia, un viejo cuaderno de biología de finales de la primaria, un disco de vinillo del grupo favorito de su padre, un viejo reloj de mesa y algo más.

Algo que la llenó de emoción.

-Oh por Dios Casey, mira esto. No puedo creer que había olvidado esta foto.

-Wow…April…no me digas que la flacucha en el disfraz de bruja eras tú. ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Siete?

-Muy gracioso señor Jones…Sí, era yo, pero tenía doce en esta foto.

En un pequeño portarretrato de madera, decorada con dibujos de pequeños gatitos blancos a sus costados, reinaba una foto de dos niñas.

Una pequeña pelirroja de doce años, ataviada en un simple traje de bruja de fabricación casera. Estaba muy bien hecho, tenía su puntiagudo sombrero, su nariz falsa con todo y verruga y claro, la escoba.

A su lado, una niña más pequeña de corto cabello castaño, de unos siete según April, lucía feliz su traje de gato negro de la mala suerte, se veía muy tierna con su amplia sonrisa.

Una memorable fotografía de Halloween.

-¿Y ella quién es?

La sonrisa de April se volvió algo triste.

Se llamaba Alicia Moore. Era mi mejor amiga. La única persona a parte de mi tío Augus con la que podía hablar de ciencia.

-¿A tan corta edad?

-Ella era especial, algo así como un genio, era tan agradable, tan inteligente, nunca entendí porqué los otros niños no podían ver lo que era tras su genialidad…pero era de esperarse, era demasiado madura para su edad.

Puso la foto al lado de la caja registradora. Un revoltijo de sensaciones le golpearon de repente. Casey la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?

-Ella y sus padres murieron. Alguien incendió su casa con ellos dentro.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pero quiénes?

-Nunca se supo. Oficialmente se notificó que todo fue culpa de la tubería de gas de la casa, pero por alguna razón, mi familia nunca lo creyó. Los padres de Alicia eran grandes amigos de los míos, sobre todo de mi tío. Este nunca supo de sus muertes, ya que hace tiempo que se había ido a unos de sus viajes y…nunca volvió.

-Lo lamento April…

-Descuida, ya superé aquel trauma…pero nunca conseguí a otra chica que se ganara el título de "mejor amiga" ¿sabes?

-Entiendo. Pero, quién sabe, tal vez aún puedas encontrarla.

-Si…quién sabe.

Continuará.

**Aquí un capítulo "tranquilo" pero con mucha información. Después vendrán las aclaratorias, lo prometo.**

**Finalmente Karai enfrenta la realidad…veamos qué planea y saber quién es el hombre del teléfono XD.**

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, sobre todo a Samara quien ha sido la primera en cazar mis actualizaciones últimamente XD también a Medeha…sabrá Dios por cuál capítulo va, pero mejor que los disfrute lentamente XD.**

**Por cierto Medeha…Leo tiene que perder la virginidad en ese fic de triángulo, es lo mínimo en compensación por tanto sufrimiento XD XD**

**Rebe, lo siento, pero Kaoru no le mueve el piso a Leo con intención, de hecho, no sabe nada…está muy concentrada en su venganza, pero tranquila, que de seguro se tomará el tiempo para darle a Leo lecciones de japonés intensivo XD XD XD.**

**Por si acaso, en este fic, April tiene 25 años y Casey 27.**

**Kaska, Naoko…¿qué pasa con sus actualizaciones? Me tienen con canas verdes de la espera T T**

**Sin presiones chicas.**

**Este será el último capítulo hasta el año que viene.**

**Gracias por haberme recibido en esta sección de fanfiction y en este club de zoofílicas pervertidas, amantes de las tortugas XD XD**

**Y con ustedes (redoble de tambores)**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "Nuestro hogar es donde estemos juntos como familia. Eso es lo importante"**

**Rapha: "Lo que tenemos que hacer es sacar a esos apestosos ninjas del Pie de nuestro drenaje, cómo si jaláramos la cadena"**

**Don: "Dame eso Houdini. Has acaparado los nachos toda la tarde"**

**Mike: "Sheder puede hacer trampas, puede hacer berrinches, pero nunca se hace el muertito"**

**Casey: "¿Sólo un disco? No es sólo un disco. Es un símbolo. Es como robarse el edificio Empire State o un pastel de manzana"**

**April: "Siento que pasé de soltera feliz a madre de cuatro de un día a otro"**

**Splinter: "Dímelo a mi"**

**Hasta Enero.**

**Feliz año 2007 ¡¡¡¡¡**

**Miss all Sunday ha salido del edificio**


	11. Otra vez tú

**Donatello POV:**

Mis manos están en el teclado.

Mi mente muy lejos de la guarida.

Mis ojos no ven ningún punto en específico en el monitor.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo he estado en esta posición?

¿Cuántos minutos han pasado desde que toqué la última tecla?

Todo esto ha sido culpa de aquella estrella que guardo discretamente debajo de mi cama.

Que guardo discretamente desde esa noche.

¿Qué diablos me pasa? Yo no soy así.

Nada, absolutamente nada ha podido distraerme de mi trabajo antes.

Nunca me han vencido las distracciones.

Hasta ahora.

Esto es tan molesto.

Sólo la he visto dos veces.

No es la primera vez que veo a una bella chica.

Las he visto en la tele…

Bueno…tal vez no sea lo mismo.

Pero también está April.

Pero tampoco es lo mismo…

Nuca había tenido que lidiar con algo así…nunca me lo he planteado siquiera.

Siento una extraña necesidad y no sé de qué sea.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo mis manos dejaron de moverse en el teclado?

Lo peor de todo esto es que, de alguna forma, no me siento incómodo.

Hasta que de repente me siento mal.

Para luego sentirme bien otra vez.

Ni siquiera me lo puedo explicar de forma coherente.

Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí.

Dudo que alguno de mis hermanos pudiera entender mi situación.

Y es mejor así.

Porque no lo van a saber. No de mí.

Y por primera vez siento vergüenza con sólo pensar en aclarar mis dudas con el Maestro Splinter.

Sólo ruego que April no se de cuenta de nada. Siento que ella ya pudo percibir mis constantes distracciones.

Sólo es una chica linda…

Que sólo he visto dos veces…

Que ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Que se acercó a verme curiosa en lugar de correr espantada.

Y provoca este horrible vacío.

¿Qué diablos es todo esto?

Necesito concentrarme…lo que hagamos ahora depende de qué tan lejos llegue dentro del sistema del Pie.

Necesito trabajar.

Necesito concentrarme.

Ojala fuera tan fácil.

**Otra vez tú**

Estaban allí nuevamente, justo en medio de los escombros.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel desagradable encuentro con Baster Stockman.

El tipo había surgido de la nada, con más poder, un cuerpo nuevo y un amiguito mafioso.

Ese era otro motivo para preocuparse.

Donatello había insistido mucho en volver al lugar, no le importaba tener que ir solo si era necesario.

Tenía una corazonada, y creía que, tal vez, si investigaban correctamente, encontrarían alguna manera de entrar en el sistema de seguridad del Pie.

-Yo lo que creo, es que está más interesado en descubrir quién fue el que causó el desastre de esa noche.

Raphael y los otros estaban esperando por Don y Mike dentro del acorazado.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?-Preguntó April.

-Por lo que vimos, una especie de súper virus atacó todo ese laboratorio del infierno y lo volvió añicos.

-No inventes Leo. Un virus de computadora no puede afectar físicamente ningún sitio.

-Bueno Casey..según Don, sí se puede. Bajo ciertas circunstancias claro.

-¿Cuáles?

-Donatello nos lo explicó…pero no fue de mucha ayuda.

-No entendieron ni una sola palabra ¿verdad?

Leo y Rapha se encogieron de hombros ante la simple y acertada deducción de April.

-De todas formas pienso que, tal ves, esto nos ayude. Obviamente Stockman usó nuevos métodos y tecnología para programar el nuevo sistema de seguridad de Shreder antes de su desaparición ¿Cierto? Si Don consigue lo que necesita, podremos localizarlo dentro de su base.

-Ciertamente tuvo que hacer algo para evitar que entráramos tan fácilmente.-April recordaba cada intento fallido por parte de ella y Don por conseguir al menos el mapa del sitio, pero sin resultado.-Fue realmente frustrante no haber podido serle más útil chicos.

-No diga eso Señorita Oneil, usted nos está ayudando siempre. De hecho, sería mejor que usted y el señor Jones no se expusieran tanto al peligro al estar con nosotros en este lugar.

-Estaremos bien Maestro Splinter.

-Pero tengo curiosidad.-Casey se llevó una mano al mentón.-Creía que hoy conoceríamos a esa chica ninja de la que tanto nos han hablado.

-Descuiden. Ella vendrá, seguro está esperando el momento preciso para aparecer.-Leonardo miraba la luna llena desde el asiento del copiloto, sabía que ella, tarde o temprano, se les aparecería.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Tal vez resolviendo asuntos de su clan.

El vehículo estaba escondido entre unos grandes containers, a una cuadra de los escombros de aquel depósito.

Parte de la estructura aún seguía en pie. A su alrededor, había grandes cajas y containers llenos de mercancía.

No es difícil esconderse en un lugar así. No para un ninja.

-¿Ya encontraste algo Don?

La tortuga revolvía entre los escombros, pero no encontraba más que cables cortados, vidrios rotos y fibra de vidrio.

Suspiró frustrado.

-Nada que nos sirva…

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

-Cualquier cosa que haya sobrevivido. Un trozo de disco duro, alguna tarjeta de memoria, viejas anotaciones de Stockman, lo que sea..

-Entonces yo iré a buscar por allá, si nos dividimos, podremos terminar más rápido con todo esto… por cierto ¿Cómo luce una tarjeta de memoria?

Donatello se llevó una mano al rostro, por más que se lo explicara de la forma más sencilla, su hermano no entendería cómo luciría ningún aparato de alta tecnología.

-Tú sólo busca algún objeto que te llame la atención y que esté relativamente entero.

-Entendido Donny.

Estaba seguro de que allí conseguiría algo. Algo importante.

Aunque aún no estaba seguro de qué.

Pero lo que realmente deseaba era encontrar al genio que había provocado tal desastre.

-"El villano siempre regresa a la escena del crimen a ver los resultados de su acción".-Llevó su mano al mentón.- Quien sea que hizo esto, es muy bueno, y lo hizo con todas las intenciones de truncar los planes de Stockman. No sé si esto nos traiga más mal que bien…pero necesito saber la verdad de todo esto.

Siguió vagando entre la basura hasta que oyó algo en una de las esquinas más oscuras del lugar.

Rápidamente fue hasta esas sombras y se escondió de quien fuera, estuviese allí.

Repentinamente fue envuelto por un agradable aroma.

Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y de manera muy brusca.

Tragó saliva.

Asomó un poco su vista hacia la zona más iluminada por la luz de la Luna.

Vio a una bella chica, de estatura media y prominentes curvas.

Llevaba unos jeans negros a la cadera, una blusa roja sin mangas con un buen escote y una chaqueta negra.

Tenía unos grandes aretes redondos y dorados que le llegaban a los hombros. Eran extraños, pero de le veían bien con su largo cuello y cabello castaño.

Y claro, sus anteojos.

-No puede ser….¿qué hace ella aquí?

Trataba de mantener la calma ante la figura que buscaba, al igual que él, cosas entre los escombros. Miraba atentamente a su alrededor a cada momento, sabía que estaba en un lugar en extremo peligroso.

Su caparazón le hacía de gran caja de resonancia a los latidos de su corazón ya emocionado.

Sólo aquello competía con sus deseos de saber qué diablos hacía una chica tan linda como ella en ese lugar.

Definitivamente, la luz de la luna le caí muy bien.

Repentinamente, se oyó un ruido a lo lejos.

Era Miguelángel que estaba escarbando en el suelo y había hecho caer parte del techo de zinc que había quedado en pie.

Seguramente lo hizo caer al hacer mucha fuerza, intentando sacar algo grande del suelo.

La chica volteó asustada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Ese imbécil de Miguelángel ya empezó con sus idioteces..

-¿Quién está ahí?

-No hay otra opción. Tengo que hablar con ella y…tratar de calmarla…Dios..espero que funcione…no quisiera asustarla más.

Se acercó un poco, aún cubierto por la oscuridad, quería estar a una distancia prudencial.

-No te asustes…-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Quién es usted?

La joven volteó en dirección a la voz que le hablaba tímidamente. Se encontró con una gran oscuridad.

-Espera, espera, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño…no soy un ladrón, tampoco un pandillero.

-¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Un policía? Porque si es así no pienso acercármele.

-No no, tampoco soy un policía…soy..soy…alguien que busca algo en este lugar…igual que tu.

Su cara se mostraba incrédula, era obvio que no confiaba del todo en el asunto, pero Donatello pudo notar que estaba algo más tranquila.

-Y si no eres un ladrón, ni un policía ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Qué buscas exactamente?

Era la primera vez que sostenía una conversación con una mujer que no fuese April, el sólo pensar en ello le producía un terrible cosquilleo en el rostro.

-Yo busco…muchas cosas. Pero me conformo con tu nombre.

-Dime el tuyo primero. Así veré si considero decirte el mío.

Don sonrió entre las sombras. La chica era lista, no le daría su nombre de buenas a primeras tan fácilmente.

-Donatello.

-Donatello..-Repitió lentamente. Una dulce sonrisa por fin apareció en sus carnosos labios.-Muy bonito, es un bello nombre.

-¿En serio lo crees?.-Don se sentía alagado e igualmente avergonzado, no era propio de el coquetear, al menos, eso creía que hacía.-_Esto se siente extraño, pero…no está tan mal_.-Pensó. De esa manera, se aventuró a reducir la distancia, y saltó hacia una gran torre de cajas de madera, arriba de todas ellas.

Su perfume era más fuerte. Así le pareció en esos momentos.

-Es un buen nombre. Es un nombre de artista, también de genio…creo que el nombre correcto era…Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi

-Si así es. ¿Eres aficionada al arte?

-No exactamente…, no puedo creer que le esté hablando a una voz misteriosa en el medio de la basura…mi vida no ha podido llegar a ser más extraña…

-Je je…je No digas eso. Hay gente quienes tienen vidas aún más extrañas. Tanto que parecen sacadas de la ciencia ficción.

-No me consueles..yo estoy bien con mi vida aunque no lo parezca.-Pasó su mano por su cabello y acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, seguidamente se acomodó los anteojos empujándolos un poco hacia atrás. Volvió a sonreír, parecía que le estaba empezando a agarrar confianza.

-Mi nombre es Sinola. Sinola Watson.

-¿Sinola?

-No es un nombre muy común.

-Ciertamente no…pero es también en un bonito nombre.

-Gracias…

Hubo un momento de silencio, parecía como si ella estuviera tratando de asimilar la situación.

Donatello no la culpaba, analizándolo, todo esto rallaba en lo ridículamente extraño.

-Espera…tu voz me suena familiar.

-Oh no..-Don abrió los ojos nervioso…se le había olvidado por completo, seguramente pudo recordar su voz cuando se enfrentó con los dragones púrpura aquella noche.

-Estoy harta de tanto misterio. No me importa quién seas. Sal a la luz.

Tragó saliva. Lo había estado haciendo muchas veces aquella noche.

Sabía que no podía escapar de esta. El mismo había entrado gustoso a la boca del lobo.

Ni en la peor de las batallas las piernas le habían temblado de esa forma.

No tenía opción. Sentía su corazón desmoronarse ante aquella exigencia de la mujer.

Hasta ahí sería la fantasía.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza por un momento. Al menos, tuvo la suerte de interactuar con una chica dentro de los límites que la normalidad y las circunstancias se lo permitían.

Ninguno de sus hermanos tendría esa gracia.

Bajó desde su posición y se colocó frente a ella. Estaba ubicada justo en medio de toda la luz que había en esa zona.

Vio asomarse un verde pie en el perímetro de la luz, su vista se agrandaba a medida que el extraño ser se hacía visible a pocos metros de ella.

Una vez expuesto, Donatello se preparaba para sus gritos histéricos o una huída desesperada por parte de Sinola.

Ciertamente, estaba más que sorprendida con su apariencia, pero más lo estaba él ante la calma con que se lo tomaba.

Su rostro se iluminó. Lo había reconocido.

-Pero..si tú eres…el chico con traje de tortuga…

-¿Traje?-Hubiera preferido un grito histérico a la idea de ser visto como un loco disfrazado.

-Ahora me siento aliviada. Quería darte las gracias por salvarme aquella noche…Wau..ese disfraz es genial, se ve muy real.

Trató de acercarse, Donatello retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qué pasa? Sólo quiero agradecerte…

-Lo sé…pero, veras… no puedes tocarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Es que…no llevo puesto un disfraz.

La joven se paró en seco.

Ahora sí vendría el grito histérico.

Pero no. Otra vez fallando a sus predicciones, la chica lo sorprendió con una risa de lo más escandalosa.

Una risa abierta y despreocupada.

Parecida a las de Miguelángel, sólo que más melodiosa.

-No es una broma..-trataba de no reírse también. La condenada tenía una risa contagiosa.

-Vamos…-Trataba de recuperar el aliento.-No creerás que me voy a tragar el que seas una tortuga de verdad ¿Qué es esto? ¿La cámara escondida?

-No..pero admito que eso es lo que parece.

-Sé que te vez muy real, pero por más que sea, ese tiene que ser un material sintético de muy buena calidad. Sé que a penas te toque sabré de qué cosa estás cubierto.

-¿Y qué pasaría si descubriera que soy una tortuga real? –Quería saber a qué atenerse si su reacción no fuera la esperada, que, de seguro, así sería.

-Si fueras de verdad primero, no lo creería, segundo, pensaría que finalmente me volví loca y tercero, me desmayaría.

Suspiró ante la insistencia de la chica. Todo esto parecía una locura ¿Pero qué más da? Ella no se detendría.

Extendió su mano de forma lenta y delicada. La tortuga estaba conciente que no la podía esquivar. Tenía que saber la verdad.

Por otro lado, no quería hacerse a un lado ante esa blanca y delgada mano que, de seguro, era tan suave como se veía.

Dio un ligero respingo al sentir esa tibieza posarse en su mejilla.

Y, cómo lo había imaginado, era muy suave.

Descendió lentamente por su cuello.

Seguramente debía de cuidarse muy bien las manos.

Llegó hasta su pecho. Ahí se detuvo.

La expresión de Sinola lo despertó de su sueño.

Al sentir las escamas de su verde piel corroboró de una vez por todas, que no había por donde.

Se trataba de toda una tortuga.

Una tortuga de metro y medio que habla.

Ahora sí que vendría el grito histérico.

Lo supo cuando sus manos se apartaron y se llevó ambas a la boca tratando de ahogar su expresión.

-No, no por favor, por lo que más quieras..no grites aquí.

En lugar de eso, la joven mujer dejó caer su peso muerto al suelo.

Por suerte pudo atajarla a tiempo.

Se había desmayado.

-Bueno…al menos fue honesta conmigo.

Continuará.

**Tan tan…ya era hora del gran encuentro entre estos dos..aunque un poco accidentado XD**

**Nadie en su sano juicio creería que al ver una tortuga mutante que habla y anda en dos patas es realmente una tortuga ¿verdad? XD**

**El nombre de Sinola lo saqué del aime de Gun Frontier, del personaje femenino principal y el apellido fue poruq me pareció que sonaba bien XD**

**Pero advierto que de Sinola. sólo es el nombre ya que su personalidad y apariencia no tienen nada que ver con el personaje de anime.**

**Gracias chicas por los rewies, me alegra que mi fic les guste tanto y le tengan tanta aceptación.**

**Aún espero por las demás actualizaciones…vamos chicas que necesito mi dosis de lectura T T**

**Redoble de tambores por favor.**

**Y con ustedes…**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "¿Oye y esa ropa? ¿No me digas que eres reportera?"**

**April: "En otra vida tal vez"**

**Rapha: "Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, dicen que soy una tortuga…"**

**Don: "De nosotros cuatro, Leonardo es la única tortuga de la que no puedes preocuparte"**

**Mike: "Creo que Sheder despertó un día y dijo: Oigan, tengo una idea, hagan clones de mí pero más feos"**

**Casey: "¡Oigan. Ese cerebrito verde se acaba de robar a mi pareja!" (me pregunto a quién se refiere XD)**

**Splinter: "Aquellos quienes se obsesionan, a menudo son sus propios enemigos"**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miss all Sunday ha salido del edificio**


	12. ¿Y ahora qué?

**El fastidioso protocolo:**

**Las TMNT no son mías. Esto lo hago por diversión.**

**Kaoru POV**

Mi vida parece sacada de una novela de ciencia ficción.

Y ahora más que nunca.

Vengo de una casta guerrera milenaria, desconocida para la humanidad.

Mi clan y mi familia son protectores del honor.

Defendieron y custodiaron los secretos de seres de otro mundo, de una galaxia muy lejana. Los Utroms.

Fui criada para vengar la muerte de mis padres y tío. Quienes se sacrificaron por cumplir su misión como guerreros y guardianes dignos.

A mis veinte he vivido y visto cosas que nunca serían experimentadas por gente del doble de mi edad.

Nunca he sabido qué es aquello a lo que llaman "felicidad normal"

Tampoco es que me importe mucho. Yo tengo una misión que debo cumplir.

Pero nunca creí que todo se volviera más raro en increíble.

Ahora me encuentro luchando codo a codo con unas criaturas extrañas. Tortugas para ser precisa.

Son los hijos del heredero de las enseñanzas de mi tío.

Quién lo diría…por un lado..Eso me hace sentir muy feliz. El saber que Hamato Yoshi había dejado su huella y su sentido del honor. Por otro, creo que atravesé la barrera entre lo real y lo verdaderamente increíble.

Siento que estoy viviendo dentro de un cómic. Ja, qué gracioso.

Pero en estos momentos no tengo ganas de reírme.

Justo en ahora estoy en plena persecución de mis enemigos.

Los míos y los de ellos también.

Llevo varios minutos tras ese grupo de soldados del Pie. No se han dado cuenta de mi presencia. Los encontré mientras terminaba de dar mi último informe a mi sensei.

Esto es raro, este camino ya me es conocido. Va a la bahía de Nueva York.

Tengo que avisarles a los muchachos. Esto no me gusta.

**¿Y ahora que?**

No pudieron con el encierro y decidieron esperar a Migelángel y a Donatello fuera de la camioneta.

Además, la noche se había vuelto repentinamente calurosa. Demasiado para ser Noviembre.

Leonardo estaba sentado en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas, apoyando la caparazón el la Van. Veía cómo Raphael daba vuelvas alrededor de esta, obviamente, perdiendo la paciencia a cada paso que daba. El maestro Splinter estaba a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, pero en alerta, Abril y Casey estaban frente suyo, de pie, mirando la luna.

-Leonardo, Raphael.-La anciana rata finalmente había abierto los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre sensei?- En ese momento Raphael se había detenido en seco y la pareja había volteado a verlo.

-Estén alerta. Siento algo, tengo el presentimiento que algo está por acercarse.

-Yo no veo nada.-Raphael miraba ceñudo cada esquina, intentando distinguir algo entre tanta oscuridad.

-Tal vez aún no están aquí.-Dedujo Leonardo sacando sus espadas.

Casey sacó uno de sus palos de Jockey y Abril se puso en guardia, ya hace tiempo que el maestro Splinter la había estado entrenando, pensó que sería apropiado que se volviera su alumna y tuviera algún recurso para defenderse gracias al peligro que implicaba estar con ellos. Ella no tuvo objeción a eso. Aunque aún le faltaba mucho, pudo en más de una oportunidad, noquear a un par de guerreros del Pie.

En ese momento, el celular de Leo sonó. Contestó rápidamente.

-Aquí Leonardo.

_-Leonardo. Es Kaoru._

La tortuga abrió los ojos. El tono de voz de la joven advertía peligro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás?

_-Cerca de la bahía, siguiendo a un buen número de soldados del Pie. Se dirigen hacia sus coordenadas, creo que pensaron igual que ustedes y planean buscar los restos que dejó Stockman._

-Diablos….¿Qué tantos son?

_-Muchos. Si digo treinta o cuarenta, es decir poco._

-Hijos míos, prepárense…

Leonardo subió la vista ante los ninjas que saltaban por encima de sus cabezas Ya los habían visto.

-Están aquí.-Dijo en un susurro apretando los dientes.

_-Estaré pronto con ustedes._

-Bien.

Trancó el aparato y se lanzó a la pelea. No podían dejarlos avanzar y que atacaran por sorpresa a sus hermanos. Aunque, por el número de soldados, sintió que aquello no podría evitarlo.

Por otro lado, Donatello no sabía que hacer. Tenía a una linda chica desmayada en sus brazos cuando debería estar buscando restos de la tecnología de Stockman en ese horrible lugar.

Suspiró. La cara que pondrían su sensei y hermanos no se la quería ni imaginar. Aquello iba a ser bochornoso.

-¿Qué hago? No puedo dejarla aquí…Ni siquiera se por qué está aquí en primer lugar…yo quería verla de cerca, es cierto, pero no quería nada de esto, no quería asustarla…

-OYE DONNYYY…

La tortuga se puso rígida ante el llamado de Miguel. Ya no tendría escapatoria.

-Mira lo que encontré.-Cargaba orgulloso en sus brazos un CPU prácticamente intacto.-Creo que Abril y tu podrán hacer algo con esto y…-Se paralizó, se paró en seco al concentrar su atención en su hermano y más precisamente, en lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Wuoo…Donny…¡Qué suerte tienes hermano! ¿Cómo es que tú encontraste a una linda chica en este basural y yo un pedazo de chatarra que ni se cómo funciona. Eso no es justo.

-No bromees Miguelángel. Esto es grave.

-Sí. Grave será cuando despierte y te vea. Estaremos en problemas cuando eso ocurra.

El silencio de Donatello lo delató. Miguel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Simplemente, no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué?-Dijo en un tono muy bajo para ser él.-No puede ser ¿Ya te vio? ¿Cómo?

-Luego te explico ¿si? Es una larga, larga historia.-Trataba a duras penas controlarse, sentía que, a cada minuto, aquello se le iba de las manos.

-¿Pero qué hacemos con ella? ¿No podemos dejarla aquí?

-Eso lo sé. Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir y rápido.

Poco a poco las dos tortugas se veían rodeadas de guerreros del Pie. Uno a uno llegaban como si hubieran escogido el momento más oportuno.

-Genial.-Dijo Miguelángel.-Esto es lo único que faltaba.

-Seguramente son más. De no ser así, con Leo y Rapha hubiera sido suficiente para detenerlos.

-Entonces ellos deben estar peleando ahora. Asegúrate de proteger bien a esa belleza.

Don entrecerró los ojos con rabia hacia los ninjas frente suyo.-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.-Tomó su Bo y cubrió a la chica con su brazo. Pasara lo que pasara, nadie la tocaría.

Los otros ya la estaban viendo negras ante tantos hombres de Sheder. Un grupo de unos quince rodearon a Abril quien sostenía su katana amenazante, preparada para lo que viniese. Casey estaba en una situación similar, pero su mente estaba en la pelirroja. No importaba si ella era una guerrera ahora, no tenía la habilidad de las tortugas todavía. Tenía que estar a su lado lo antes posible.

Empezó a dar batazos contra los ninjas a su alrededor, desesperado por alcanzar a Abril que se veía rodeada por más hombres.

Echó a un lado a varios guerreros frente suyo y noqueó a uno que estaba punto de atacar a su chica por la espalda.

-¿Tardé mucho?-Bromeó mientras juntaba su espalda con la suya.

-No, gracias a Dios. Aunque pudiste haber sido más rápido.

-Lo tendré en mente para la próxima.

-¡ABRIL, CASEY, CUIDADO!

Ambos voltearon ante la advertencia de Leonardo. Un par de ninjas cargaban una gran bazuca que apuntaba justo a ellos.

Lanzaron el proyectil.

Ni una katana, ni un bate de beisball podrían detener aquello.

Las tortugas y la rata no podían hacer nada. Estaban hasta el cuello de guerreros.

La pareja se creía perdida hasta que sintieron un cuerpo sobre ellos, empujándolos con una fuerza endemoniada hacia el suelo, esquivando por poco el peligro.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, se toparon con un bello y delicado rostro que, en ese instante, se veía serio y frío.

Como siempre lo tenía ante la batalla.

-Tú eres…-Abril intentaba articular palabra. Casey sólo consiguió abrir la boca sin emitir sonido.

La joven mostró una breve y gentil sonrisa.-Ustedes deben ser la señorita O´neil y el señor Jones ¿cierto? Siento que tengamos que presentarnos bajo estas circunstancias.

Ayudó a ambos a incorporarse. En ese momento las tortugas y la rata se les unían.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo Kaoru.-Leonardo sonreía tranquilo mientras adoptaba otra posición de batalla.

-Sí, eso veo-La chica sacó su larga hacha que descasaba en su espalda.

-Mandemos a volar a estos dedos del Pie para ir por Don y Mike.-Sentenció Raphael justo antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Donatello barría a los hombres con su Bo mientras corría en dirección a la Van. Tenía que colocar a Sinola dentro de ella, estaría más segura allí que a su lado. Miguelángel le cuidaba las espaldas cargando aún, aquel pedazo de CPU.

-Allí están los otros Miguel. ¡Apresurémonos!

-¡Eso intento! Dios, no creí que estábamos tan lejos del resto.

Don le sacó el aire con su Bo al último ninja que había intentado acercarse por el lado de la chica. Afortunadamente, no tenía ni un rasguño. Sólo estaba algo despeinada.-¡Vámonos!

Se juntaron rápidamente, no podían quedarse allí por mucho tiempo.

Splinter alzó una ceja al ver lo que llevaba su hijo en los brazos.

Donatello ya se había dado cuenta, a la vez que sentía el resto de las miradas interrogantes justo encima de el.

-Sea lo que sea que estén pensando. Tengo una explicación para ello.

-Eso espero hijo mío.-La anciana rata veía a la mujer desmayada más por preocupación que por desconfianza. De todas maneras, sabía que aquel no era el momento para reprender a su hijo.

-Sea quien sea, lo mejor es llevarla dentro de la Van. No es seguro tenerla aquí.-Dijo Abril mientras miraba a su alrededor, vigilando que no vinieran más hombres del Pie.

Leonardo había dejado a unos cuatro guerreros inconcientes en el suelo.

-Entonces llévenla rápido, nosotros nos encargaremos de los que quedan.

-Dame a la chica Don.-Pidió Casey urgente.-Yo la llevaré a la Van.

-Tómala. Y por favor, no dejes que nada le pase.

Casey y Abril se miraron extrañados. La forma de actuar de la tortuga ante aquella desconocida los había dejado confundidos por unos momentos.

-¡Vamos, entren!-Kaoru había abierto el vehículo haciéndole señales.

Mientras tanto, Mike luchaba por no dejarse arrebatar aquel trozo de información que tanto le costó encontrar.

-Oigan hermanos ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!

-¿Pero qué diablos tiene Miguel en las manos?-Cuestionó Raphael mientras barría, junto con sus dos hermanos, a los soldados atravesados en su camino.

Donatello pudo advertir de la especial atención de los ninjas hacia Migelángel. Abrió los ojos. Era de esperarse, ellos buscaban lo mismo y querían lo que ellos tenían.

-Probablemente nuestra única pista hacia Stockman.-Susurró.

Leonardo se puso al frente.-Eso quiere decir la búsqueda fue exitosa. Ahora lo que nos queda es perder a estas molestias.

El pie de Leo dejó sin conocimiento al ninja que estaba a espaldas de Miguelángel. Este, por su parte, se limitó a usar su mano libre y golpeó al que tenía al frente con su arma.

Kaoru vigilaba dentro de la Van, en frente de la puerta con su arma desenfundada, preparada por si algún idiota del Pie se le ocurría echar mano de ellos aprovechando el encierro.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Acabando con la basura sin problemas señor Jones. ¿Y la chica?

-Parece estar bien.-Respondió Splinter.- Luce como si estuviera en un tranquilo sueño.

-¿De dónde habrá sacado Don a esta mujer?-Abril no despegaba su vista preocupada de la joven que yacía en el suelo.

-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo Señorita O´neil.

-Ja ja. Seguramente la pobre andaba por allí y tubo la grata sorpresa de encontrar tortugas gigantes hurgando en la basura.

-No te rías Casey. No es el momento.

La ninja se sonreía ante el comentario de Jones sin retirar su vista de la ventana. Definitivamente, para ser amigos de estos chicos, tenían que ser personas en extremo especiales, y sus habilidades no entraban sólo en esa denominación.

Splinter miró a Kaoru de reojo.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente jovencita?

-Por nada maestro Splinter. Sólo estaba pensando en lo divertidas que son estas personas.

La rata rió discretamente. Abril y Casey sólo se miraban las caras confundidos.

-La chica es rara…

-No más que tú tonto.

La pelirroja volvió su vista nuevamente hacia la castaña luego de propinarle a su novio un fuerte codazo en el costado. Era extraño, pero se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Pero era imposible. Nunca antes había visto a esa persona.

Luego se sintió un fuerte golpe al frente del vehículo.

-¿Qué fue eso?.-Casey se asomó al frente del asiento del piloto.

Sólo se trataba de un par de soldados que habían caído en desgracia y habían sido lanzados salvajemente por Raphael.

-Creo que esos eran los últimos.-Kaoru lentamente volvió a abrir la camioneta. Las cuatro tortugas estaban allí, con cara de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

La chica se dirigió a Leonardo.

-Eso fue rápido.

-No tanto para nuestro gusto. Por suerte muchos corrieron al ver que Donatello se hacía con su bazuca.

Don acomodaba la gran arma en la camionera junto con Raphael.

-Seguramente verás la forma de adosar esta cosa al acorazado ¿Cierto?

-Se nota que me conoces muy bien Rapha.

-Je je. Y por suerte pude conseguir este gran pedazo de no se qué que nos llevará directo a Stockman y al nuevo sistema de seguridad de Sheder.

-Ese "no se qué", se llama CPU Miguel. Y sólo nos servirá si tenemos la suerte de que esté intacto por dentro.

Casey puso en marcha el vehículo. No era conveniente quedarse más tiempo allí.-Siguiente parada: la guarida.

Abril tomó el CPU entre sus manos. Definitivamente no se parecía a una pieza normal de computadora. Se trataba de la mano de obra de aquel lunático, de eso no había duda-Pues no parece muy deteriorado. De seguro algo debió haber sobrevivido. Seguramente podemos hacer algo con esto ¿Cierto Don?...¿Donny?

Pero la tortuga no la escuchó. Estaba sentado al lado de la misteriosa mujer, tomándole el pulso. Su rostro se veía preocupado con un dejo de culpa en sus ojos.

La pelirroja sonrió. Antes que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, ella lo vio, lo sintió. El instinto femenino del que tanto presumía le dio la señal, de que aquella mujer en el suelo, no era sólo objeto de la preocupación de Donatello.

-Y bien Cerebrito.-Comenzó Raphael.-Se supone que tú y Mike estaban en una búsqueda de restos tecnológicos y en lugar de eso nos traen una chica. Las mujeres no estaban en la lista búsqueda.

El aludido desvió la mirada por unos instantes.

-Oye. Habla en singular Raphita. Yo fui quien encontró nuestra única pista. Donny fue quien se las dio de príncipe azul.

La tortuga aún les negaba la mirada. Ya sentía cierto ardor en el rostro.

-Ya basta chicos. Seguramente Donatello tiene una explicación lógica para esto. ¿Cierto Don?

Don suspiró dando finalmente la cara a Leonardo.

-Estaba buscando en los restos del laboratorio.

Todos los presentes enmudecieron sorprendidos. De todas las explicaciones posibles, esa no era, definitivamente, la esperada. Hasta Casey detuvo el auto por unos segundos.

-¿Estaba buscando lo mismo que ustedes?-Kaoru fue la primera en reaccionar.

-No. En realidad, no lo sé. Pero parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba buscando. No lucía como alguien que hubiera decidido ir a buscar restos de tecnología en ese sitio a estas horas sólo por diversión.

-¿No pudiste averiguar qué hacía exactamente ahí?

-Lo intenté Leo. Pero…

-Te vio.-Afirmó Splinter.

Donatello cerró los ojos.

-Si. Lo hizo…y creyó que era un loco en traje de tortuga.

Primero se hizo el silencio, para luego dar paso a sendas risotadas por parte de los presentes. Hasta la seriedad de Kaoru se había desvanecido por segundos.

Pero el no se reía. Aunque estaba conciente de lo gracioso del asunto, aquello no le daba ni pizca de gracia. Realmente se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, aunque no tenía por qué estarlo, no era la primera vez que presenciaba el impacto de un humano hacia su existencia o la de sus hermanos. Entonces ¿Por qué la angustia? ¿Por qué la cara tan seria?

Tendría que pensar en ello más tarde. Cuando tuviera la cabeza fría y despejada.

Valla problema.

-Bien, bien ja ja.-Leonardo no quería reírse más de lo debido, pero hasta él reconocía que aquello era de antología.-Pero eso no explica cómo se desmayó.

-Pues…digamos que quiso averiguar de qué estaba hecho mi traje de tortuga.

Esta vez Casey frenó violentamente.

-Casey. ¡Ten más cuidado!

-Abril tiene razón imbécil. No estás manejando el tractor de tu abuela.-Gruñó Rapha mientras se sobaba la frente debido al golpe del frenazo.

-Lo siento, pero cómo quieren que reaccione. Algo como eso no se oye todos los días.

-En eso tiene razón.

-Nadie te preguntó Miguel.

-¿Pero no la esquivaste?-Preguntó Leonardo.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te tocara hijo mío?

-Pues... no iba a levantarle la mano a una mujer. No tenía intenciones de atacarme, y no parecía estar con los del Pie. Además, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo que soy.

-Bien…eso es cierto.-Dijo la rata poniendo su mano en el mentón. Sabía que su hijo no le mentía, pero también sabía, que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Averiguaría aquello luego. Primero debían saber quién era esa mujer.

-Su pulso es estable ahora. Seguramente hay algo en la guarida que la ayude a volver en sí. Abril, Casey, Kaoru, les pido que se queden hasta que despierte, tal vez al ver otros seres humanos evite un poco su histeria.

Las dos mujeres asintieron mientras Casey sacaba su dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-¿Pero al menos lograste averiguar su nombre?-Raphael inspeccionaba a la mujer, no había armas, ni sustancias nocivas, ni rastreadores, nada que la calificara como potencial enemiga. Nada alarmante por ahora.

-Sinola Watson.-Pronunció cada sílaba de ese nombre con lentitud y precisión. Como si intentara guardarla más en su memoria.

-Es un nombre muy extraño.-Dijo Mike.

Por un momento, el semblante de Abril se volvió sombrío. El recuerdo de alguien la había alcanzado al ver detenidamente el rostro de la joven. Pero no podía ser, al escuchar ese nombre boca de Donatello la convenció de que sólo se había dejado llevar por su imaginación y sus sentimientos.

Kaoru se percató de aquel repentino cambio de ánimo.

-¿Le pasa algo señorita O´neil?

-¿Eh? No, descuida, sólo estoy algo cansada. Por cierto, no tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo y con Casey. Estás en confianza ahora.

La ninja parpadeó un par de veces. Atacada por la repentina vuelta de la conversación.

-Cierto. Nada de Señorita o señor con nosotros ¿De acuerdo?-Bromeó Casey desde el asiento del piloto viendo a las mujeres por el espejo retrovisor.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-De ahora en adelante también eres nuestra amiga Kaoru.-Gentilmente Abril le extendió la mano a la chica.

-Sí. Ya eres parte de esta disfuncional familia.

-Lo único disfuncional aquí eres tú Casey.

-Una más Raphael y tendrás que ir a casa a pie.

Kaoru se le quedó mirando sorprendida, ignorando la graciosa escena que era el ver a Casey y a la tortuga propinarse groserías sin importarles un rábano los modales. Veía la mano de la pelirroja extendida frente suyo, irradiando una confianza genuina y desinteresada. Eso era algo que no había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

En Japón, las cosas no eran tan informales y mucho menos en el medio en dónde fue criada, donde ganarse la confianza requería de tiempo y duras pruebas, y aquí se la estaban dando en bandeja de plata. Sin preguntas, sin demostraciones, sin cuestionarla en absoluto. Pero si ellos eran considerados como parte de la "familia" de las tortugas, no había motivo para dudar de la sinceridad de la pareja.

Estas personas eran realmente especiales. Eso ni dudarlo

Cómo negar la amistad de la "hermana mayor" de las tortugas.

"Hermana mayor". Así se referían a ella en más de una ocasión. Sobre todo Miguelángel.

Cómo negar la confianza del hombre que lucha codo a codo con estos seres, aún sabiendo el peligro al que se expone.

Ese que discutía con Raphael sin pelos en la lengua y sin ocultar nada.

Kaoru le dio la mano a Abril de forma fuerte y segura.

-De acuerdo. Nada de formalidades entonces. Es un placer conocerte Abril.

-Lo mismo digo.

Casey se alegraba de lo que oía. No estaba mal que la familia creciera, en especial si se trataba de una ninja tan importante y poderosa.

-Bueno muchachos, ya llegamos. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Continuará.

**DIOS ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HA COSTADO T T**

**Pero ya está aquí y eso es lo que importa XD**

**Pronto aclararé el porqué de de esta chica. Aunque creo que ya dejé pistas lo suficientemente claras. De todas maneras lo voy a hacer igual XD**

**Aquí Abril es una guerrera en entrenamiento. En la serie del 2003, en temporadas avanzadas, ella es instruida por Splinter y en una de las presentaciones aparece dando patadas con un trajecito negro muy a lo Kill Bill XD**

**También noté que será igual en la nueva película, así que me gustó la idea de colocarla de igual modo en este fic.**

**Agradezco lo rewies, que han sido el oxígeno para este fic.**

**Sigue leyendo Medea, que ya vas a llega XD**

**Ya tengo un boceto de cómo debería lucir Kaoru. Es sólo un burdo boceto a tinta, pero voy a tratar de ponerlo en devianart o sino, en mi espacio de MSN en la sección dibujos propios (que aún no existe, pero que abriré antes de que termine el fin de semana XD)**

**Kaska, tu regreso me emociona, no nos dejes esperando tanto, ya sabes que nos tienes a tus pies con YIN YAN XD**

**Y con ustedes:**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo:"¿Te ofrezco un consejo estratégico?"**

**Rapha: "Cuando era niño siempre creía que sería la tortuga líder. Era el más fuerte y valiente"**

**Don: "Por qué siempre yo? ¿Por qué no le pides a Miguelángel que arregle algo de vez en cuando?...Olvídalo. Iré a arreglar el calentador de agua otra vez"**

**Mike: "Mira mi técnica de camuflaje ninja: ahora me vez, ahora no me vez, ahora sí me vez, ahora no me vez…"**

**Abril: "Saben que son bienvenidos a quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, siempre y cuando no se paren en frente de la televisión"**

**Casey: "Mujeres ¿Quién las necesita?"**

**Splinter: "Destruiste a mi familia una vez. No permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder"**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Miss all Sunday ha salido del edificio.**


	13. ¿Quién eres?

**Abril POV**

De niña, tenía muchos amigos.

Muchos de ellos no recuerdo ni sus nombres.

Muy pocos han sido tan especiales o constantes como para mantenerlos en mi memoria.

No todos ellos podían comprenderme.

Ni entender mis sueños e ilusiones.

Pero hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo tenía doce años, pasaba largas horas hablando de ciencia con una pequeña niña.

Una niña de siete años, de corto cabello castaño y grandes anteojos redondos.

Tan grandes que le cubrían casi la mitad de la cara. Se le veían muy graciosos.

No me importaba que se burlaran de mí por estar con alguien menor. Ella era la única que compartía sus sueños conmigo.

La única que amaba la ciencia con igual devoción que yo.

Recuerdo que ella quería ser astronauta. Ese era su sueño. Y Pudo haberlo logrado.

Por desgracia, perdí a esa niña hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y nunca regresará. Porque su vida y la de su familia se extinguieron hace ya muchos años.

A veces la vida es muy cruel.

Pudimos haber pasado por muchas cosas juntas.

Cruzar las etapas de la vida juntas.

Pudo haberse convertido en una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo. Ella era un genio.

De los verdaderos.

Recién acabamos de llegar a la guarida y todos estos recuerdos han empezado a atacarme.

¿Por qué será que estoy recordando estas cosas justo ahora?

No estoy muy segura.

**¿Quién eres?**

A penas entraron, recostaron a la chica en el sofá. Donatello no perdió tiempo y empezó a buscar en su maletín algún remedio que la ayudara a regresar en sí. En esos momentos, poco importaba la cara que pondría al despertar, al verse rodeada de fenómenos. Confiaba en que todo sería más llevadero con Casey, Abril y Kaoru cerca.

Sólo quería que despertara y saber si estaba bien.

Miguel la inspeccionaba curioso. Lo mismo había hecho años atrás cuando trajeron a Abril a casa por vez primera.

Aquello fue todo un espectáculo.

Ahora la historia se estaba repitiendo. Con algunas diferencias, claro.

La tortuga se le acercó más, ignorando la desesperación de su hermano a su lado.

Respiró profundamente.

-Vaya…esta chica huele muy bien.

Donatello abandonó la búsqueda, mejor solución sería ir por un vaso de agua para ella.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora sensei?-Leonardo miraba a la mujer desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Por ahora, sólo esperar a que despierte hijo mío.

-¿Qué estaría haciendo esta chica en un lugar como ese?

-No tengo idea Raphael. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que podremos estar tranquilos.

-Pues espero que sus presentimientos sean los correctos maestro Splinter. No estamos en condiciones de recibir más sorpresas.

Los tres humanos estaban tomando café en la cocina. Intentaban recuperar sus fuerzas.

Abril había callado hace ya varios minutos, su mirada estaba clavada en la taza.

Jones puso su mano sobre la de ella. No hacía falta preguntar si algo le pasaba.

La pelirroja le sonrió en respuesta al afecto.-Creo que estoy empezando a sentir el agotamiento de la noche.

-Yo pienso que es mucho más que eso.

-Oye… ¿Desde cuándo eres el intuitivo aquí Casey Jones?

-Je je. No soy tan torpe como para no darme cuenta de cosas tan simples.

-Esa mujer te inquieta ¿Verdad?

La pareja volteó hacia Kaoru, quien tragaba su último sorbo de café.

Abril estaba asombrada. Le había dado en el clavo.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios.-Por lo visto, eres de las que no se les puede ocultar nada ¿Cierto?

-Desde muy jóvenes se nos entrena para leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas dentro de una situación determinada. Llega un momento en que lo haces casi de forma inconciente. Siento si me metí en algo privado, lo lamento.

-Descuida, si tú y Casey se dieron cuenta de esto tan fácilmente, no tengo motivos para molestarme.

-A mí también me inquieta. No siento que se trate de algo malo, pero algo me dice que esa chica no es normal.

La pelirroja tomó lo último que le quedó de café.

-Actúas como si la hubieras visto antes.-Dijo Casey.

-Es que…no lo sé, en verdad siento que ya la he visto, pero por otra parte, sé que nunca me he topado con esa chica. La verdad, es que me recuerda mucho a…

En ese instante Donatello entró apresurado a la cocina.

-¿Ya despertó?

-No Casey. Por eso voy a darle agua para ver si reacciona.

-Tranquilízate Donny. La chica está sana y salva aquí adentro. No está enferma ni nada por el estilo.-Jones se reía de la extrema preocupación de la tortuga.

-Sólo quiero que sufra el menor trauma posible para cuando despierte y…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Don tragó saliva.

-Por lo visto, ya lo hizo.-Kaoru tranquilamente salió del lugar hacia donde provenía el histérico grito femenino.

Los otros tres se quedaron fríos en su sitio. La pobre había despertado con tres tortugas y una rata gigante en la sala.

Donatello salió corriendo, llegando a la sala antes que Kaoru. Esta abrió los ojos ante la muestra de velocidad, hasta podría jurar que el chico había levantado humo del suelo.

La tortuga estaba perpleja. Allí estaba Miguelángel y Splinter intentando tranquilizar a la mujer que estaba en cuclillas en una esquina del sofá.

Apretaba el cojín fuertemente y veía con ojos desorbitados a Raphael quien, tranquilamente, estaba sentado al otro lado del mueble con una sonrisa burlona, saludándola con la mano. Leonardo estaba parado a su lado mirándolo de forma desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes o qué son ustedes?

-Tranquilízate jovencita. No te haremos daño, sólo queremos que nos contestes unas preguntas.

-Si. Preguntas como ¿Cuál es el perfume que usas?

Miguelángel recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de Donatello. Este rió tontamente ante el seño fruncido de su hermano.

Don volteó hacia la mujer asustada en el rincón. Por lo menos, aún seguía despierta a pesar del impacto. Sonrió aliviado.

-Escucha. Yo…nosotros, no te haremos daño. Estabas en un lugar muy peligroso y te desmayaste. Estás en nuestra casa ahora.

Sinola se le quedó viendo. Aún tenía esa expresión de miedo y desconcierto.

-No puedo creerlo.-Comenzó a hablar en voz baja.-Finalmente ocurrió, finalmente me he vuelto loca.-Juntó sus manos y se cubrió el rostro.-Mi maestra de primaria me decía que terminaría alucinando por ver tantas películas y leer tantos libros, pero no creí que hablase en serio...oh por Dios.

-No, espera. No estás loca, aunque te cueste mucho trabajo creerlo.

-Entonces algún lunático de las calles me drogó sin darme cuenta ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué fui tan descuidada al ir a ese sitio a esas horas? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-No, no. Tampoco se trata de eso. Tú estás bien. Esto que ves es real, sé que es increíble pero así es.

Donatello se le había acercado al punto en que podría fácilmente susurrarle en el oído. Sus tres hermanos se miraban las caras con más sorpresa que confusión ante la actitud de su hermano, Splinter se sobaba el mentón.

Miguel no pudo contenerse y también se le acercó.

-Mi hermano tiene razón preciosa, no sueñas, tampoco estás drogada. Aunque es normal que la gente se impresione al ver tortugas tan guapas como nosotros.

-¿Her…hermano?-Lentamente retiró sus manos de su rostro. No importaba cuánto intentase convencerse de lo contrario, la verdad era que aquello, definitivamente, no era un sueño.

-Si, así es.-Dijo Leonardo-. Somos hermanos. Y él es nuestro padre y sensei.

La chica había abierto la boca con intensiones de decir algo, pero aún no salía de su sorpresa. Se quedó viendo fijamente a la rata. Un rayo de curiosidad había logrado dominar su miedo por unos segundos.

-¿Su padre…es una rata?

-Si, pero nos ha criado muy bien.

-Miguelángel…-Gruñó Raphael amenazante.

Splinter mostró un gesto de complacencia. La joven había empezado a reaccionar

-No puedo creerlo.-Abril había cruzado el umbral junto con Casey y Kaoru.-Ya los vistes a todos y no te has desmayado de nuevo. Definitivamente eres mucho más fuerte que yo.

Ahora la mujer se mostraba más que confundida. Primero tortugas, luego una rata, ahora veía a estas personas desconocidas.

Arqueó una ceja. Ahora más molesta que asustada.-Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos está pasando aquí

Donatello se puso al frente de la chica. No quería que la cosa se complicara más de lo que ya estaba.

Abril le puso su mano en el hombro, corriéndolo a un lado.

La tortuga accedió con duda. Pero era mejor si otro humano intentara aplacarla.

-No te asustes. Estas tortugas y esta rata son las mejores personas que podrás conocer en tu vida. Sé que no lo crees ahora, yo pasé por lo mismo que tú y créeme si te digo que esto no es un sueño.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada por largo tiempo, en silencio. Una esperaba que la hubieran entendido, la otra asimilaba todo aquello que le había venido de golpe y sin previo aviso.

Ambas con semblante serio, tanto, que ya se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

Nadie decía nada.

La sonrisa de Sinola rompió aquel silencio.

-No. No es un sueño. Ha durado demasiado para serlo.

Abril se mostró complacida por la respuesta. Las tortugas respiraron tranquilos por el resultado. Finalmente la joven se había calmado y nadie había salido herido.

Y no hubo segundo desmayo.

-Perfecto.-Comenzó Raphael.-Ahora que estamos felices y contentos, podemos ir al grano ¿Quién eres y qué estabas buscando en ese lugar?

-No seas tan brusco Raphael.-Donatello le detuvo con su mano.-Finalmente se calmó, no lo eches a perder…

-No importa.-Dijo la mujer interrumpiendo.-Entiendo que quieran saber de mí.

Los dos callaron.

Miró fijamente a Donatello. Este se quedó inmóvil, atrapado por sus ojos que, de alguna manera, mostraban gratitud y simpatía.

Pegó sus ojos al piso repentinamente, se sintió avergonzado, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Le había sonreído tímidamente.

Luego se ajustó los anteojos.

-Mi nombre es Sinola Watson.

-¿Y qué hacías allí jovencita?

La mirada de la chica se ensombreció. Por un segundo, la luz había golpeado sus lentes, haciendo imposible ver sus ojos.

Donatello tenía algo en claro: no importaba quién fuera de verdad, aquella joven tenía un halo de misterio que la cubría de pies a cabeza, que era natural en ella.

Qué persona más interesante.

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo decírselos. Estarían en gran riesgo, no puedo dejar que este asunto afecte a otros que no tienen nada que ver.

-¿Riesgo?-después de tanto silencio impropio de su parte, Casey entró en la conversación.-Ellos son ninjas. Están en peligro todos los días casi las veinticuatro horas. Lo que sea que les digas no será gran cosa. En serio.

-Je. Esta vez el idiota de Casey tiene razón.-Contestó Raphael.

-Sospechamos que buscas lo mismo que nosotros. Si puedes ayudarnos, nosotros colaboraremos contigo.

-¿Y las consecuencias no te importan?-Le contestó a Leo.

-Si no te importan a ti.

Kaoru se contentó. Ya había tenido oportunidad de ver a Leonardo hacer gala de sus habilidades ninja, a parte de su don de mando, pero la manera de negociar que tenía era de aplaudirse.

Parecía saber siempre lo que tenía que hacer, o al menos, así se lo hacía creer a todos. Eso era envidiable.

No sería mala idea sostener una buena y larga conversación con el valeroso líder.

Su vista se hizo a un lado. Estaba pensando en demasiadas tonterías.

-Bien…ustedes ganan.-Dijo la mujer.-Pero, por sus vidas, no deben revelarle esto a nadie.-pasó su vista por el lugar, hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

El CPU.

Este descansaba a un lado de los múltiples monitores de televisión.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Don se dio cuenta de qué era lo que observaba.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?-Preguntó.

Tragó saliva-Si...

-¿Quién lo construyó?

-Baster Stockman.-Dijo sin expresión alguna.

Todos enmudecieron en la sala.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes de Sotckman?-Mike se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-Stockman no es ningún desconocido.-Razonó Abril.-Aunque nos duela admitirlo, ese lunático es un genio y tiene cierta popularidad.-Alzó su vista a Sinola.- No debemos sorprendernos si ella sabe de él…pero es curioso que pueda identificar tan fácilmente algo que ese hombre haya creado.

-Al menos que tenga cierto tipo de conocimientos que no esté en nuestro poder.-Concluyó Kaoru.

Sinola sintió las miradas en todo su ser. Sabía que no podría engañar a estas personas.

Suspiró resignada.

-No importa si saben o no sobre la tecnología de ese lunático. No podrán entender el funcionamiento de ese aparato.

Abril se paró en seco.-¿Cómo es que tú…

-Parece una simple pieza de computadora…pero la tecnología original que sirvió de base para su construcción pertenece a otra persona.

-¿A ti?-Preguntó Leonardo.

-A mi padre.

Si antes creían que no podían haber recibido más sorpresas, esa situación definitivamente era el colmo.

-Si no están seguros de lo que digo, abran ese aparato.

Silenciosamente Abril y Donatello desmantelaron aquello.

Sus bocas no podían cerrarse. Eso no era lo que normalmente se encontraría al abrir una simple pieza de computadora.

Lo que estaban viendo equivalía a ver una máquina de tecnología extra terrestre.

Eso por decirlo de alguna manera porque, para los dos, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Por sus caras, el resto dedujo que la cosa iba en serio.

-¿Lo ven?-Sinola se puso en el medio de los dos, mirando esa extraña tecnología con un triste semblante. Stockman es un genio por poder armar esta cosa, pero no lo suficiente cómo para crearla.

Nuevamente sus ojos desaparecieron tras sus gafas.

-Nada que salga de la cabeza de ese loco es bueno. No podía dejar que usara el trabajo de mi padre.

-Entonces…fuiste tú.-Respondió Donatello en un susurro inquietante.-Tú destruiste el Laboratorio.

Un hombre alto y corpulento, de unos cincuenta años, de cabello negro engrasado y peinado del lado izquierdo, vestido muy elegantemente, hacía negocios en su habitación privada en el Hotel Plaza de la ciudad.

Estaba cómodamente sentado en su gran sillón, fumando un cigarrillo con las piernas cruzadas.

Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la cara de aquel pobre infeliz.

-Dijiste que tenías un respaldo de la información que te compré ¿Dónde está?

Stockman estaba sujetado por cuatro sujetos de traje.

Eran más grandes incluso que su jefe. Unos verdaderos gorilas.

Ni siquiera un genio se salva de los errores.

Ni la tecnología más poderosa que el dinero pudiera comprar lo ayudó a resolver un pequeño problema de diseño.

Un pequeñísimo problema.

Esa resistencia y esa fuerza sobrehumana requerían que su nuevo cuerpo consumiera grandes cantidades de energía.

Algo que no era precisamente fácil de conseguir.

La última vez casi lo atraparon cuando buscó proveerse en la planta eléctrica durante la noche.

Y la energía nuclear no era una opción. No si quería que su cuerpo nuevo se desmoronara por la radiación.

Podría vivir meses en su estado, pero sus habilidades especiales estarían completamente fuera de funcionamiento.

Estaba tan deseoso de su venganza hacia Sheder que no vio ese riesgo.

Ahora su fuerza equivalía a la de cualquier mortal.

-No…espere. Denme una oportunidad Señor. Seguramente la información se perdió en el túnel de escape…yo le juro que.

-TE PAGUÉ TODO ESE DINERO, DAME LO QUE TE PEDÍ AHORA…

El señor Ferrano había perdido la paciencia. Si no se tratara de algo tan importante, ya lo hubiera matado.

Nadie se burlaba de Gian Carlo Ferrano.

Ni siquiera podría recuperar el dinero. Ese loco lo había escondido el diablo sabe donde junto con ese robot "Asistente".

Pero el dinero era lo de menos. El burlarse del jefe mayor de la mafia es pecado mortal.

-TE FINANCIÉ PARA QUE PUDIERAS CONSTRUIRTE UN NUEVO CUERPO. TIENES QUE PAGARME. ¡BORIS!

Un hombre alto y esquelético de unos treinta años apareció a espaldas de su jefe.

Su mirada era sombría.

Stockman tembló.

Ese tenía la pinta de ser el verdugo.

Sacó un pequeño tubo metálico de su bolsillo. Era más pequeño que la palma de su mano.

Era una ironía morir con un arma de su propia creación, una de las mejores y letales.

Una descarga de esas y allí terminaría todo.

-SEÑOR FERRANO NOS ATACAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un pequeño y gordo hombrecito vestido en traje verde irrumpió aterrado al salón.

Sólo un par de pasos adentro y cayó hacia la fina alfombra en el suelo.

Una larga y profunda herida de espada estaba en su espalda.

No tuvieron oportunidad alguna. El sitio se había llenado de ninjas del Pie.

Hun pasó por encima del enano en el piso. Sonriente se sonó los nudillos.

-Por órdenes del amo Sheder, Baster Stockman viene con nosotros…

Ferrano sintió como un grueso y frío metal le atravesaba la espalda.

Un soldado había caído detrás de él.

-Y ustedes, deben morir.

Continuará.

**Este capítulo quedó algo raro…¿Qué dicen ustedes:P**

**¿Es idea mía o cada vez enredo más la cosa? XD**

**Y con ustedes (Redobles de tambor)**

**Las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "Esto se ve feo"**

**Rapha: "Te hablan Miguelángel"**

**Mike: "Me parece que estás equivocado hermano, porque me eligieron como la sonrisa anticáries que ilumina cualquier habitación oscura"**

**Don: "Migelángel deja eso. Pareces secretaria"**

**Abril: "¿Lo quieres? Primero tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.**

**Casey: "El Hockei Extremo debe ser el mejor deporte conocido por el hombre"**

**Splinter: "Si queremos superar a nuestros adversarios, tenemos que actuar juntos como equipo, no como individuos impulsivos"**

**Nos vemos **

**Chao**


	14. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo

**El fastidioso protocolo:**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen.**

**Raphael POV:**

Maldición. Esto es el colmo.

Otra chica nueva y más encima, enemiga de Stockman.

No es que eso último me moleste…pero creí que el destino había cesado con las sorpresas.

Pero por lo visto el destino tiene un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

No sabemos si tenerla de nuestro lado implique una verdadera ventaja. Algo me dice que ella es mucho más que una mujer muy inteligente.

Pero qué diablos…no deberíamos de preocuparnos si ella conoce esta rara tecnología.

Ésta cuatro ojos posiblemente sea nuestra llave maestra hacia el nuevo sistema de seguridad del Pie.

Y tal vez nos deshagamos de ese desquiciado de Baster Stockman de una vez por todas.

Pero no contemos las tortugas antes de nacer.

Esta mujer tiene que darnos una muy larga explicación primero.

**¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo.**

-Entonces…tú enviaste ese virus…

Donatello tenía los ojos abiertos y su boca levemente cerrada. Sería de lo último el saber que aquella mente maestra que tanto deseaba conocer había estado bajo sus narices en más de una ocasión.

Sin mencionar que no se la imaginaba con tan hermosa figura.

No sabía si reírse de lo irónico de la situación o golpearse a sí mismo por no verlo antes ¿Pero cómo diablos lo iba a saber? Pero estaba conciente de que su cerebro no estaba tan ágil desde aquella noche en que la salvó de Los Dragones Púrpura, en esa calle tan oscura.

Desde que esa estrella descasaba bajo su colchón.

Sinola lo miró directo a los ojos muy seria. Ya había caído en cuenta. Ellos habían estado allí, vieron las consecuencias de su acto, ahora de verdad estaba más que obligada a hablar.

-Si. Yo fui.-Agachó su cabeza.- Ahora entiendo por qué coincidimos en el mismo lugar, esto es una gran coincidencia.

-Increíble.-Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible que nadie pudo notar. Estaba extasiado.

Abril simplemente no lo podía creer. Ahora estaba segura a quién le recordaba esta chica, pero seguramente eso sería también otra extraña coincidencia.

Si era así, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar? Hasta podía sentir cómo se le bajaban los colores

-Nos gustaría oír tu historia con lujo de detalles si es posible.-Leonardo rompió el silencio.-Si estás en contra de Stockman, estamos del mismo lado.

Raphael frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo Kaoru.-Ella ha sido honesta todo este tiempo.

-¿Te lo dice tu instinto?

-Algo así.

-Descuida Raphael. La señorita Kaoru tiene razón. Yo también pude sentirlo.

-¿Pero cómo podemos asegurar eso sensei?

-Miauuuu..

Klunt había entrado a la sala. Estaba bien acomodado en la parte alta de la guarida.

-¡¡Klunt!!. Te he buscado desde ayer ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Miauuu.

El pequeño animal bajó de su posición hasta los brazos de Miguelángel en un par de saltos.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

El gato se detuvo. Su mirada se fijó curiosa a la chica de anteojos.

Ésta lo miró a su vez, complacida.-Hola lindo gatito.

-Miauu…

De los brazos de la tortuga bajó al suelo para luego saltar al regazo de la misteriosa mujer, acurrucándose.

-Qué lindo gato. Es tuyo supongo.

-Sí, así es y su nombre es Klunt.

-Miau…-El gato estaba más que contento, Sinola le rascaba por debajo del cuello mientras este ronroneaba.

-No sé que opinen ustedes chicos, pero si mi Klunt gusta de Sinola, ella me gusta a mí también.

Splinter sonrió. Los presentes miraban con asombro cómo aquel gato tan tímido había ido directo a los brazos de una desconocida sin dudarlo siquiera.

-Te lo dije.-Contestó Kaoru.-Podemos confiar en ella.

-Porque lo diga el gato de Miguel…Sí, cómo no.

-Los animales pueden percibir cosas que ni en sueños los humanos podrían. Tú eres una tortuga, tú más que nadie debería entender eso.

Raphael se rascó la cabeza molesto ante el razonamiento tan acertado de Kaoru, tenía que aceptar que aquello era cierto. Vaya problema, no era suficiente con que Leonardo fuera el único con la razón dentro del grupo.

Leo retuvo la risa que la situación de aquellos dos le provocaba.

A Splinter también la causó mucha gracia.

Sinola se veía feliz con el pequeño felino, realmente disfrutaba con tenerlo en sus brazos.

Donatello sonrió.

-Miauu…

-En realidad le gustas mucho.-Dijo Abril.

-Es que a mí me gustan mucho los animales. Suelo llevarme bien con casi todos ellos.

-Entonces te llevarás muy bien con Raphael.

Un zapato deportivo aterrizó fuertemente en la cabeza de Mike.

-OUCH..

-¡Oye Rapha, la próxima vez que quieras lanzarle algo a alguien, que no sean mi zapato!-Jones corrió cojeando hacia el otro lado de la habitación en busca de su Nike izquierdo -¡Si no, cómprate tú unos!

-Lo siento Casey. Sabes que yo no uso.

Jones sin pensarlo le mostró el dedo molesto.

La tortuga no tardó es devolverle el mismo gesto.

Kaoru sonrió. Sinola simplemente se echó a reír.

- Ja ja ustedes son muy agradables. Les contaré todo lo que sé.

Donatello le ofreció una silla. Ella se acomodó aún con Klunt en sus brazos.

-Yo soy hija de los científicos Thomas Moore y Silvia Thomson.

Abril palideció de golpe con los ojos abiertos como nunca antes. Su boca estaba abierta y temblorosa. Sabía que algo se le escaparía por ella, pero no lo conseguía.

¿Es que acaso se trataba de una maldita broma?

-¡No es cierto!

Todos voltearon impactados hacia ella, que se había parado con violencia de su asiento y dejado caer de sus manos la taza de café que se había vuelto a servir. Su expresión era de histeria, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Calma Abril ¿Qué ocurre?- Jones se había puesto en su camino poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de la peliroja. Su comportamiento lo tenía más que alarmado.

Sus ojos aún muy abiertos sacaban gruesos lagrimones.-¡No puedes…no puedes ser hija del señor Thom y Silvia…!

Sinola había perdido el color en su rostro, sus manos repentinamente comenzaron a temblar.

-¡No puedes…no puedes ser Alicia! ¡Ella y sus padres murieron hace doce años!

Karai caminaba a paso apresurado con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de ira contenida.

-Ama Karai, sea razonable. El Amo Sheder dio la orden estricta de no ser interrumpido.

Un guardia de la elite se había metido en el medio tratando de hacer cumplir la orden encomendada sin acabar en malos términos con su superiora.

-Lo lamento mucho.-Dijo apretando los dientes con tal fuerza que sabía que aquello le molestaría después.-Pero el Amo Sheder debe enterarse de unas cosas de suma importancia.

Sacó sus espadas en vista de que el guerrero no tenía intenciones de de moverse.

-A un lado…te lo ordeno.

Aunque no llevara su sangre eso no impedía que fuera digna hija de su padre, y su capacidad para meter miedo por los ojos era algo que, definitivamente había heredado de él.

Y le funcionaba de maravilla. Esa era la verdad

-…sí mi ama.

La joven apartó con fuerza y sin nada de elegancia la puerta de la gran sala. Allí estaba, protegido en su negra armadura, monitoreando todo desde una gran pantalla de plasma al fondo de la habitación.

-Karai…-La fría voz metálica habló sin molestarse en voltear.-¿Acaso nadie te avisó que no estoy en disposición de hablar con nadie?

-No puedo creerlo padre ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mandaste a Hun y a los ninjas del Pie a buscar a Stockman de aquella forma? ¡Ahora estaremos en grandes problemas!

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.-Aún ni volteaba a ver a su hija.-Sólo fui a recuperar lo que me pertenece. Lo hago siempre ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡El Pie acaba de acecinar al líder más grande de la mafia a nivel mundial! ¡Ahora que hemos arruinado más del 90 de los negocios del mercado negro a nivel internacional, nadie va a dejarnos en paz¡ ¡Millones de organizaciones igual o más poderosas que la nuestra se unirán para destruirnos! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

La desesperación y furia de Karai estaba en su límite, ya no le importaba ni las reverencias y demás señales de respeto hacia su líder. Aquel error fue fatal, una prueba más que contundente de la demencia creada por el poder en manos de Oroku Saki.

Si seguía metiendo la pata de aquella manera, tendría que adelantar sus planes. Pero eso no era muy prudente en esos momentos.

-¿Me contradices Karai?-Lentamente se volteó a verla con su mirada roja y brillante.-El exceso de tranquilidad durante todo este tiempo te ha ablandado demasiado.

-Sólo me preocupo por vuestro bien y el de nuestra organización mi Señor…-Apretaba fuertemente los puños con impotencia, no podía creer que su padre cayera en la demencia tan rápido y de aquel modo y más que él no pudiera verlo.

Hizo todo ese ruido innecesario por una basura como Stockman.

Como si no existieran otros genios capaces de tomar su lugar. Ni siquiera eso, ese engendro ya no le era realmente necesario, todo se trataba de un berrinche de un niño todopoderoso que lo cree tener todo y que no soporta que nada le sea arrebatado.

Aunque lo arrebatado ni siquiera le importe.

Sabía que su padre ya no tenía cabeza para estar en el mando, pero no podía evitar el miedo que eso le producía.

-Además, mi Amo.-Siguió sin quitarle la mirada que poco a poco se volvía peligrosamente desafiante.-El desastre se vio por las noticias, y aunque la policía no encuentre nada, todo aquel con el poder de dañarnos sabrá de nuestras acciones. Y la misión fue un fracaso, Stockman escapó en medio del escándalo. Nos expusimos de una forma muy peligrosa y sin sentido, y quería saber si estaba consiente de ello.

-Definitivamente te has debilitado…

Entrecerró los ojos ya cansada de la inconciencia de su líder.

-¿Acaso me desafías niña? No te atreverías. Tú no eres nada sin mí y nunca lo hubieras sido. Vuelve a tus labores si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. Te estaré vigilando.

-Con todo respeto Amo, es usted quien debería vigilarse.

-¿Me amenazas?

-No. Sólo le advierto, que ya hay muchos por aquí que ya no confían en su mando y no creo que le convenga aniquilar a tantos hombres de su organización.

-Nadie me dañará Karai. Eso es imposible.

La mujer abrió los ojos impactada. De verdad que no le importaba nada de lo que se le venía encima.

Era en vano…todo lo era, por ahora.

-Vuelve a tus labores Karai. No te lo volveré a repetir.

-Si mi Amo.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ninguna reverencia.

Era difícil de aceptar, pero estaba empezando a perderle el respeto a su padre.

Al menos, ya había tomado una decisión sobre eso previamente.

No había opción, tendría que adelantar sus planes.

-¡Un momento!-Donatello estaba más que confundido y alarmado-Dijiste que tu nombre era Sinola Watson.

-Sí. Ese es mi nombre… ahora.-Contesto pausadamente sin retirar la mirada de Abril que lloraba lentamente, a penas tranquila.

La tortuga arqueó una ceja.-Por favor…explícate.-No le gustaba pensar que aquella chica fuese en realidad una mentirosa.

Pero en lugar de responderle, ella caminó hacia la pelirroja como si estuviera en un trance. Ambas mujeres se desafiaban con la mirada.

Todos estaban en silencio, sentían que lago pasaría y no dejarían que llegase a mayores.

Leo y Rapha pusieron sus manos en sus armas esperando en el fondo, no tener que usarlas.

Donatello deseaba fuertemente que todo tuviera una explicación lógica.

Abril hizo a un lado a Jones para encarar a Sinola.

Klunt bajó de sus brazos.

La de los anteojos frunció el seño al tener a la pelirroja frente a frente.

También empezó a llorar.

-Por Dios…Dios mío, no me digas que tú…que tú eres…eres…¿Abril? ¿Abril O´Neil?

La otra no podía contestar.

El resto se miraron las caras ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Leonardo miró con insistencia a Don, esperando una explicación.

Pero éste sólo abrió sus brazos en respuesta.

-¿Eres tú?-Una amplia sonrisa llena de felicidad apareció en Sinola.

-Yo…pero cómo…tú no eres Alicia.

-Si lo soy…mejor dicho, lo era.

Abril dio un respingo.

-Sé que te sorprende esto y puedo explicártelo todo….yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Te vez muy bien, ya no eres la flacucha de antes je je.

La pelirroja se retiró las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa con fuerza.-Ya decía yo que me eras demasiado familiar.

La vio a los ojos.

-Hola "cuatro ojos"-Dijo simplemente.

-Hola "zanahoria"

Hubo un minuto de silencio que para los presentes fueron horas, y más al no entender nada de lo que pasaba en frente de ellos.

El silencio fue roto por un grito histérico de ambas féminas a lo cual siguió un fuerte abrazo mientras brincaban como unas colegialas en un concierto.

-Ehhh…disculpe señoritas-Casey reclamó atención.-Sé que interrumpo un buen momento, pero serían tan amables de explicarnos qué diablos pasa.

-Chicos…-Comenzó Abril.-Quiero presentarles a mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Alicia.

-Tranquilos, no se asusten. Juro que se los explicaré todo.

-Entre más pronto mejor, porque nadie aquí entiende nada.-Gruñó Raphael.

-Abril…siento que tuviéramos que engañarte a ti y tu familia con nuestra muerte. Sé que no teníamos derecho y que seguramente les hicimos pasar ratos muy malos pero…era por su seguridad y la nuestra-Lentamente se separó de ella aún sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas mientras se sentaba.

Miró a Donatello directamente. Este se sonrojó débilmente.

-Siento haberte mentido Donatello.

-No importa. Me conformo con una buena explicación.

-Y eso tendrás. No quisiera que te molestaras conmigo.-Le contestó pícaramente.

La tortuga estaba realmente molesta de no poder sostenerle la mirada a la chica por mucho tiempo. Obviamente, no era de las tímidas.

-Oye Rapha.-Susurró Miguel.-No recuerdo que Don se le halla presentado ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

-Eso quisiera saber yo también.

Leo entrecerró los ojos, curioso. Splinter se rascó la barba otra vez.

-Hace doce años, mi nombre era Alicia Moore. Hija de una de las pareja de científicos más importantes y…-Volteó a Abril.-Grandes amigos de la Familia O´Neil, en especial del tío Augus.

Mis padres eran Thomas Moore y Silvia Thomson.

-El padre de Alicia era gran amigo de mi tío, era un reconocido ingeniero de computadoras y un genio de la robótica. Su madre era una bióloga excelente…se especializaba en plantas tropicales.

-Je…por lo visto no te olvidas de nada.

-Cómo hacerlo…nuestras familias se juntaban para Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de gracias y cumpleaños.

-Ja ja, es cierto. Siempre estuvimos juntas hasta donde recuerdo.

-¿Pero por qué dices que ahora eres Sinola?-Cuestionó Mike.-¿Por qué el cambio de nombre? Alicia me parece muy bonito.

Abril no le quitaba la mirada, ardía en saber cómo fue todo aquello. Tantos años y todo este tiempo la creyó muerta. Ella sabía que quería una explicación y se lo merecía.

-Yo tenía unos siete años en ese entonces y…pues, digamos que mis padres no eran muy valorados en la comunidad científica a pesar de sus talentos…ellos tenían otra visión de la ciencia, otros valores…Tú debes recordar eso muy bien Abril.

-Ciertamente…

Sinola clavó su vista en algún punto de la habitación, tratando de hacer memoria a pesar del tiempo y las emociones que la habían invadido tan rápido.

-Como recordarás, hace doce años nuestra casa explotó en una fuga de gas conmigo y mis padres dentro.

Asintió con la cabeza.-Si…

-¿Recuerdas que no quedó nada de la estructura de la casa y que se informó que había sido un accidente?

-Si…pero nunca quisimos creer que lo fuera. Pero obviamente…

-Obviamente no lo fue. Querían matarnos Abril…y casi lo consiguen, si no fuera porque mi padre se percató de ello y escapamos justo a tiempo.

-¡Entonces era cierto! ¿Pero quién? ¿Quiénes?

Dirigió su mirada a las tortugas. Tragó saliva.

-Baster Stockman.

Abril se separó de la chica de golpe. Desde hace tiempo ella y su familia intuían que la supuesta muerte de sus amigos había sido mandada por alguien pero…¿Stockman? ¿Dónde se supone que estaba ella cuándo conocieron a ese lunático? Sabía que sólo tenía doce para aquel momento, pero dentro de su mundo de infante seguramente se le habían olvidado unas cuantas cosas.

Y otras, simplemente las ignoraba al no entenderlas por ser muy pequeña.

No recordaba haber conocido a Baster Stockman en esa época.

Y pensar que trabajó para él hace años.

Eso sí era aterrador.

-Entonces…tú .-Donatello ya sabía hacia dónde iba aquello.

-Si…intentaba deshacerme de ese miserable…él acabó con nuestras vidas...y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

-Todos estaban vivos todo este tiempo…¿Cómo?

-Muy fácil Abril. Pudimos escapar a duras penas de aquel…"accidente" y mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era aprovechar la situación y hacer creer que en verdad estábamos muertos…así todos nuestros conocidos estarían fuera de peligro si otros intentaran buscarnos y nosotros mismos. Fue muy duro al principio.-Su voz había tomado un tono muy triste y sombrío. Su mirada era cubierta nuevamente por la luz que chocaba con el cristal de sus gruesos lentes.

-Pero al final pudimos hacernos de una vida nueva. Tomamos nuevos nombres, mis padres se casaron para tener algo oficial y auténtico entre los documentos que falsificó mi papá…y hemos estado a salvo hasta ahora pero…

-Ya dejó de ser así ¿Cierto?-Dijo Splinter.

-Por desgracia.

_FLASHBACK_

Una pequeña niña de siete años sostenía su pequeño muñeco del Hombre de Lata muy fuertemente mientras veía a su padre hablar histérico por teléfono.

Su madre sostenía fuertemente su mano.

-Descuida Alicia. Tu papá lo arreglará todo.

Pero tenía mucho miedo y notaba ese mismo miedo en su madre.

Su padre gritaba asustado y molesto con el teléfono en la mano. Esperaba que su ex compañero de estudios los dejara en paz.

No importaba lo que le ofrecieran, no importaba las amenazas, pero ya era una verdadera molestia y llamaría a la policía si aquello no se detenía.

¿Qué los iba a matar? Cómo no. El no tenía ese poder, era sólo un pobre diablo con mucha inteligencia pero de espíritu y moral pobre que sólo quería respeto y poder.

Algo que nunca obtuvo de sus colegas y nunca lo tendría de Thomas Moore y su familia.

-¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Si quieres los planos de mi proyecto jódete con ellos Baster! ¡Tú nunca sabrás cómo funciona y nunca voy a decírtelo!¡Es un peligro muy grande! ¡Y el cerebro de mi hija no es algo negociable cómo te atreves siquiera a pensarlo! ¡Eres un enfermo!

_-Ya veo…sigues siendo tan apasionado y romántico como siempre…por eso nadie te toma en serio Tom._

-Tú no puedes decir mucho sobre eso. Y deja de hablarme así…yo ya no sé quién eres…estás…estás loco.

_-Lo suficiente como para darte otra oportunidad y lo bastante listo como para deshacerme de quienes puedan abrir la boca._

El hombre abrió los ojos alarmado.

-Mamá…huele muy feo.

-Querido…

Soltó rápido el auricular, tomó a su esposa e hija y las arrastró con violencia de su hogar.

-Tom. Cariño ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡¿Qué pasa papá?!

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Rápido!

A penas y estuvieron a unas cuatro cuadras, todo explotó en mil pedazos, llevando consigo un fuerte olor típico de los materiales sintéticos al ser consumidos por el fuego.

Había muy pocas casas habitadas en aquél suburbio y no había testigos inmediatos de aquel desastre.

Hasta el ambiente fue propicio para eso.

Siendo una niña tan sensible, se preguntó por qué no lloraba al ver su hogar y vida extinguirse con las brazas.

Sus padres la abrazaban fuertemente, escondidos en un terreno baldío.

Ella seguía sosteniendo fuertemente su muñeco del Hombre de Lata.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Fue así como lo recuerdo…hasta el día de hoy.-Había estado llorando silenciosamente desde que había empezado a contar aquel suceso de hace ya muchos años.

Abril también lloraba.

-Mi papá y Stockman se conocían…él le ofreció unirse en un ambicioso proyecto que consistía en ser …algo así como un socio para un tal Sheder…

Kaoru se llevó una mano al pecho mientras que el resto quedaba atónito.

- Le prometió que con ese financiamiento harían llegar los descubrimientos médicos de mamá y sus nuevos métodos de uso de energía a todas las personas sin importar su condición. Al principio quiso aceptar, al igual mi mamá pero al poco tiempo se percató de qué clase de asociación pretendían involucrarnos y rechazó la oferta. Se dio cuenta de lo loco que estaba su colega, pero la mentes de mis padres eran muy valiosas para perderlas no importaba si eso significara obligar a ambos a ir en contra de sus valores y su forma de pensar. Además…él descubrió lo que yo era…y eso se había convertido en algo muy peligroso.

Abril se tapó la boca con las manos.

Sinola pegó su mirada al suelo.-Averiguó que había nacido con un cerebro acelerado. Que poseo un coeficiente intelectual que ni siquiera puede determinar su número…Ahora, no sé cómo pero de algún modo descubrió que seguimos vivos y hasta hace unos meses hay personas buscando información de nosotros de forma desesperada…no tenía otra opción yo…

Ya no podía continuar con su explicación. Nunca había tenido que contarle esto a alguien. Pero su mejor amiga estaba allí para sostenerla.

-No es necesario que nos cuentes más jovencita.-Splinter dirigió una mirada cómplice a sus estudiantes.-es más que obvio que tu eres otra víctima de aquellos que han acompañado a Sheder.

La chica levantó la mirada de golpe hacia la rata.

-¿Conocen a…

-Por desgracia.-Contestó Leonardo.

-Ahora estás con nosotros y todo irá bien. Estás en buenas manos.

Le sonrió aliviada a la pelirroja.

-Sí, eso lo veo claramente.-Volteó a Donatello.

-Tú me guiaste hasta aquí. El destino tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño.

La tortuga le devolvió la mirada.

-Que no te quede duda de ello.

Continuará.

**Sí, si. Sé que he tardado, pero estoy en clases ahora y el trabajo de grado y la pasantía están consumiendo mi tiempo ¬¬**

**Creo que ya había dejado muchas pistas, pero finalmente se sabe quién es en realidad la chica misteriosa XD**

**Los demás detalles se explicarán en siguientes capítulos…creo que ya fue suficiente explicación por hoy…Dios…hasta creo que me pasé de largo…pero en fin.**

**Prometo más romance en el siguiente capítulo…LO JURO¡¡**

**Pero ya quedó claro que la chica no es extraterrestre XD**

**Por cierto, lo de "Hombre de Lata" se trata de El Hombre de lata de "El Mago de OZ" y Sinola es fan de este personaje desde niña, por eso tenía ese muñeco. Bueno, seré más específica con eso luego.**

**YA VI LA PELÍCULA DE LAS TORTUGAS XD Y tengo frases célebres de ella.**

**Ahora las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "Y lo más importante. Soy mejor que tú"**

**Rapha: "Ja ja ja. Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso"**

**Don: "...No, no soy su enemigo, soy solo Donny"**

**Mike: "Estaba teniendo una pesadilla sobre una fiesta de cumpleaños"**

**Casey: "Casey no puede contestarte ahora porque hace como que trabaja"**

**Abril: "No puedes ir a pedir dulces sin tu máscara"**

**Splinter: "Raphael, que no siempre seas mi estudiante favorito, no quiere decir que seas mi hijo menos consentido"**

**Esto es todo por ahora.**

**Miss Alll Sunday acaba de salir del edificio.**

**Chao**


	15. Tiempo de calma

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen.**

**Mike POV.**

Estoy muy feliz.

¿Por qué? Pues…por una razón.

En realidad dos razones…

Una: tenemos a la hermosa y letal sobrina del maestro Yoshi con nosotros.

Eso es muy bueno, nunca está de más tener refuerzos a la hora de pelear contra Shreder y su gente.

Y vaya refuerzos, esta chica puede con casi cualquier cosa.

Además, es muy linda.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, tenemos a la segunda razón.

La súper lista amiga de Abril jeje que tampoco es nada fea si me permiten decirlo.

Somos tortugas afortunadas, porque, contando a Abril, tenemos a tres bellas y fuertes mujeres a nuestro lado.

Ja ¡Muéranse de envidia!

**Tiempo de calma.**

Abril tomó las manos de Sinola con emoción.

-No me importa lo que digas. Hoy pasarás la noche en mi departamento.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Después de tantos años hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

-Una noche no bastará para recuperar tantos años ja ja.

-Por algo se comienza amiga. Descuida, yo te prestaré ropa allá. Tú quédate aquí mientras compro unas cosas en el almacén. Tengo que tener comida para dos esta noche.

-Te esperaré. Por lo que veo aquí estoy más que protegida.-Dijo dando un vistazo rápido a las tortugas.

-Bien. Regresaré pronto ¡Vamos Casey!

-¡Ya voy!

La pareja salió rápidamente de la sala dejando a las dos mujeres solas con las cinco criaturas.

-Hijos míos, tuve suficientes emociones y sorpresas por este día. Merezco un buen descanso ahora.

-Que descanse sensei.-Dijo Leonardo a la vez él que sus hermanos le daban una reverencia de despedida.

-Que descanse maestro Splinter.-Kaoru mostró sus respetos con el mismo gesto de sus hijos.

-Buenas noches.-Sonrió Sinola a la rata.

-Buenas noches. Y no se duerman tan tarde, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer.

Sinola se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.-Mucho que hacer…

Ya había decidido ayudar a las tortugas ¿cómo no hacerlo? Eran amigos de Abril, casi como sus hermanos y le habían salvado la vida.

Bueno, uno de ellos lo había hecho. Además, lo más probable era, que la pesadilla que implicaba Baster Stockman acabaría de una buena vez.

Kaoru se le acercó con una humeante taza de té.

La recibió agradecida.

-¿Cansada?

-Ni te lo imaginas.

-Kaoru.

-Sinola. Mucho gusto.

-Veo que tienes temple…dejaste de temblar muy rápidamente je je.

-Pues si…ni yo misma me lo creo.-Desvió la mirada hacia Donatello, éste sonrió tímidamente.-Es increíble en verdad.

-Yo los conocí hace poco también…aunque nuestras vidas están entrelazadas desde hace mucho.-Dijo tragando su último sorbo de té.

Mike vio como Leonardo se escabullía hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Se veía muy nervioso.

Tenía intenciones de seguirlo, su curiosidad siempre lo movía más de lo necesario, pero su estómago rugió clamando ser atendido.

Leo ya no era el centro de su atención. Apresuró el paso y se le adelantó a Rapha en la carrera a la cocina.

Leo dio un último vistazo hacia las dos mujeres de la sala antes de cerrar la puerta. Le daría un tur por la guarida, eso sería lo más cortés, pero repentinamente no se encontraba en condiciones.

Ya llevaba tiempo así, pero trataba de que aquello lo afectara lo menos posible.

Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella por unos segundos.

Estaba muy cansado, pero eso nunca interrumpía sus entrenamientos y demás tareas.

Suspiró. Lo había hecho mucho últimamente.

Sacó de los estantes una pequeña caja negra de aspecto muy simplón.

Sacó de ella sus pinceles y tinta para caligrafía y extendió un largo trozo de pergamino.

Era hora de su práctica diaria de japonés, lo bueno es que su caligrafía siempre superaba su habla, que ya de por sí era mejor que la de sus hermanos.

Sabía que no era el momento, pero nunca desaprovechaba el tiempo, además…

En los últimos días se había dedicado más tiempo a trabajar en el idioma.

No estaba seguro del motivo.

Mike se sentó a lado de Sinola mientras engullía un mega emparedado.

-¿Quieres que te de un tur por la guarida preciosa?

-Seguro que quiero ¿Cómo negarme?

-Te arrepentirás luego…te lo advierto.

-Estás celoso porque Sinola me prefiere más a mí. Tú sólo la asustarías con tu carota.

-Grrrrr…

No dejó que su hermano le contestara con su ingenioso vocabulario. Tomó a la chica de la mano y se la llevó de la sala antes que el puño de Raphael se hiciera con él.

En el camino, ella cruzó miradas con Donatello, quien no se había movido de lugar, tampoco le había hablado.

Ya no tenía miedo en su mirada, eso le alivió mucho. Y cayó en cuenta de que estaba paralizado mientras veía al menor de ellos alejarse con la chica.

Luego recordó algo.

Corrió rápido a su habitación.

-Esto se está volviendo una casa de locos.

-Je…¿no te agradan la visitas Raphael?

-No es eso. Es que creo que con el paso del tempo ya nuestra secreta existencia ya no es…pues…tan secreta.

-Entiendo…pero tienes que reconocer que era inevitable. Después de todo, es la amiga de Abril.

-Exacto, por eso es todo tan increíble y extraño. Juraría que todo esto fue planeado y que todos nosotros somos meros juguetes en el asunto.

Kaoru agachó la cabeza pensativa.-Así es la vida a veces.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos tratando de tragar la actual realidad.

-Bueno yo…¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Qué?

-Veré si Mike dejó algo en la cocina. Si quieres puedes venir y servirte.

La kunoichi miró extrañada a la tortuga que caminaba pesadamente a la cocina. Notó como se detenía frente la sala de entrenamientos.

Miró la puerta cerrada.

Gruñó incómodo.

Sostuvo su ceño fruncido hasta la cocina, mientras él preparaba cena para dos.

-No me explico como aguanta…es un obsesivo perfeccionista.

-¿Hablas de Leo?

-¿Acaso hay otro aquí que encaje con esa descripción?

-¿Tanto te molesta?

-No es molestia…es… bueno…yo qué se. Sólo que siempre es tan correcto, tan perfecto y bueno…me desespera a veces.

Kaoru levantó una ceja.

-¡Bueno siempre! ¿Contenta?

Por unos minutos, hubo un silencio total.

Rapha continuó.

-Hum…no lo trago siempre. Todo el tiempo está detrás de nosotros como si aún tuviéramos cinco años, tan disciplinado, se angustia por todo. Me regaña por perder el control, pero es él quien debería relajarse de vez en cuando.

-Generalmente los líderes no piensan mucho en eso. Siempre tienen la costumbre de estar alertas, atentos a todo, y más si se trata de cuidar de los suyos…seguro que lo hace sin pensar realmente en ello…sólo lo hace y ya. Él es así.

Raphael volteó un segundo a la joven. Ésta miraba al frente como si la pared mohosa de la cocina fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

Eso le pareció bastante raro, evidentemente estaba metida en la conversación, pero su cara lucía como la de alguien que estaba en otro planeta.

Nunca, en todo el mes que llevaba de conocerla, había visto esa expresión en su cara. Parecía una simple chica que hablaba de cosas mundanas.

Tenía que admitir que era más que una buena observadora, porque había hablado de su hermano como si se tratase de Abril, quien tiene años conociéndolo. Como si entendiera la situación familiar de los cuatro.

Repentinamente la joven volteó y encaro directamente a la tortuga.

-¿Tú lo admiras cierto?

Rapha abrió los ojos al igual que su boca, luego frunció mucho más el seño visiblemente molesto-¡¿Acaso a parte de súper ninja lees la mente o qué?!-Se dio la vuelta rabiando y murmurando barbaridades para sus adentros. Puso el emparedado muy toscamente en un plato para luego servirlo violentamente en la mesa.

-Toma.-Dijo secamente antes de irse rápido con su comida hacia la sala.

Pudo notar un poco de color en las mejillas del reptil.

Sonrió complacida y sin signo de perturbaciones por la reacción de la tortuga.

-Gracias Raphael. Eres muy amable.

Un gruñido desde el sofá fue su respuesta.

Tomó el control remoto para ver la tele. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Leonardo seguía repasando su escritura una vez concluido su práctica con el vocabulario.

Siempre terminaba aquello escribiendo el nombre de cada uno de los miembros de su familia con sus respectivos Kanji. Le gustaba hacerlo y se había vuelto como un ritual muy personal.

Levantó el pincel lleno de tinta y empezó a deslizarlo lenta y firmemente por el papel.

Empezó por escribir el nombre de Splinter, Abril, Casey y sus hermanos.

Por último, el suyo propio.

No supo en qué momento y con lo concentrado que él creía estar, terminó escribiendo un nombre adicional justo al lado del suyo.

Abrió los ojos fuertemente y soltó el pincel de golpe.

Rápidamente arrugó el papel con gran vergüenza ¿Cómo no se percató de eso? ¿Desde cuándo no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía?

Se sentía como un niño que se avergonzaba de haber cometido una tontería.

Pero es que era tan impropio de él.

Se quedó estático en su sitio. Aún podía verse un poco de aquello que había escrito en tinta y que tanto lo perturbaba.

Soltó un respingo a oír tocar la puerta. Lo primero que su cabeza le ordenó, fue esconder el papel estropeado debajo del tapete imitación tatami donde estaba instalado.

-Está abierto.-Dijo tragando saliva tratando de lucir calmado.

La puerta rechinó lentamente, dejando asomar el rostro de la nipona.

-Disculpa ¿He interrumpido algo?

.¿Ehh? Pues no, claro que no. De hecho, acaba de terminar con unas cosas y todo está bien.

Ahora si lucía tranquilo y sonriente en frente de ella. Arrodillado el piso, como si nada extraño pasara. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue interrumpido por un punzante dolor que lo arrojó al piso boca abajo.

-Diablos…

Era un calambre ¡Un calambre! Eso nunca le pasaba, con todo el calentamiento y ejercicio era imposible, ni en los entrenamientos más duros le pasaba. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría esa noche?...No…muy cansado para pensar en esos momentos.

Y si aquello no fuera a bastar, pudo ver un par de delicados pies en frente suyo.

-Quédate quieto y relájate.-Dijo en un tono muy serio que más parecía una orden.

-¿Co-cómo?

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar ni mucho menos de asimilar la situación en que se encontraba. Al principio sintió un molesto dolor que venía desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Luego sólo podía atinar a la idea de que se sentía, literalmente, en el cielo.

Estaba acostado boca abajo y ella se había quitado los zapatos y muy tranquila y delicadamente había puesto las plantas de sus pies contra las suyas y había empezado a hacer presión muy fuertemente con su peso.

No pudo evitar soltar un largo y profundo suspiro que tuvo por mucho tiempo retenido.

Si. Aquello definitivamente era bueno.

-Gracias...-Apenas logró decir esa corta palabra en ese estado.

-No me las des aún. Todavía te siento muy tenso. Relájate más.

-Eso…eso intento…

Kaoru sonrió, lo miró por encima de su hombro. Era una lástima no poder ver su cara en ese estado tan apacible. Le pareció gracioso ver aquél ser tan increíble, tan fuerte y serio, sucumbir de aquella forma a un simple masaje.

Como un chico cualquiera bajo esa verde piel.

-Oye…deberías enseñarme a hacer esto. Podría usarlo con el sensei, por la edad ha tenido muchos de éstos últimamente.

-¿Calambres?

-Si..

Hubo varios minutos de silencio. Leonardo ya no pudo con aquello y volvió a hablar con un tono de genuina molestia mezclada con vergüenza.

-Esto es tan ridículo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-A mí nunca me dan calambres, nunca. Hace años que no sentía uno, ni en los entrenamientos más duros y largos, ni en las más extremas situaciones…Siempre estoy trabajando duro, esto no debería pasar.

-Uno siempre es vulnerable Leonardo. No importa que tan fuertes lleguemos a ser, el cuerpo es sabio, seguramente estuviste mucho tiempo arrodillado y no te diste cuenta.

La tortuga abrió los ojos.-Si…seguramente fue eso.-Tan concentrado estaba en lo suyo que ni se dio cuenta del tiempo en esa posición, a parte de que había llegado extremadamente tenso a la guarida.

Y ni hablar de lo que tenía escrito en ese papel escondido.

Eso último le hizo abrir más los ojos y sintió un ligero picor en el rostro.

No. Eso no. Eso no estaba bien.

-Tienes suerte que entrara justo en este momento- Habló Kaoru repentinamente satisfecha.-Es tu primer calambre en años y aparezco yo…es como si tu cuerpo lo supiera de antemano.

Leo estaba en un conflicto, ese último comentario era propicio para otro tipo de interpretaciones, pero al sentir la continua presión en sus pies, volvió a permitirse otros minutos de felicidad. No pudo evitarlo.

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó bajándose de él.

-Humm…

Supongo que eso es un sí.

Mike había sido un buen anfitrión durante todo el trayecto. Le había mostrado la guarida de arriba abajo y la verdad es que su asombro aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Éste lugar es increíble ¿todos éstos años han estado ocultos en este sitio? Debajo de la ciudad más transitada del mundo. Esto parece sacado de una novela de ciencia ficción.

Los ojos de Sinola brillaban de emoción, como una niña que hubiera visto hadas y duendes de verdad.

-¿Crees que esto es ciencia ficción? Espera a que veas la habitación del cerebrito.

-¿De quién?

-De Donatello. Esa sí que es una habitación digna de una película de Spilberg. Mira, es aquí.

-¿No deberíamos pedirle permiso o algo? Sería una descortesía.

-Tranquila nena, no hay problema.

Justo en el momento en que tocó la perilla, Don había abierto la puerta violentamente y con prisa. Se paró en seco al ver a su hermano con Sinola a su lado.

-Ah…ah. Esto…yo….

Era increíble que pese a sus típicos y grandes discursos explicativos, no pudiese articular palabra alguna en esos momentos. No estaba listo, no estaba preparado, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar cómo acercarse nuevamente y hablarle de forma decente.

Ya no estaba protegido por la oscuridad de la noche ni por el anonimato de su existencia. No estaba aquello que le daba cierto valor para abrir la boca.

Y encima su hermano se la trae ahí mismo. Eso sí que era oportuno.

Ella sólo sonreía complacida, como si todo aquello le fuera divertido, tal vez ya pasó mucho tiempo con Migelángel.

-Eh…hola hermanito. Qué bueno que estás aquí, así podrás mostrarle a Sinola tu habitación en persona je je.

-MIGELÁNGEL. ¿TE VOLVISTE A ACABAR LAS PALOMITAS DE MICROONDAS CON MANTEQUILLA VERDAD?¡¡¡

La amable voz de Raphael borró la sonrisa relajada del aludido.

-Mike…

-Oh Donny no fue para tanto…él se terminó la mermelada de cereza y no le dije nada. Y tú sabes cómo me gusta la mermelada de cereza.

-MIGEL¡¡¡

-YA VOY¡¡¡ Dios…Rapha ya se comporta como un anciano solterón y gruñón.

Don negó con la cabeza con una mueca de gracia. Era evidente que el comentario de Mike tenía cierta verdad.

-Ve a la cocina antes de que él venga y te parta la cabeza aquí. Limpié mi habitación esta mañana y no quiero sangre en mis sábanas nuevas.

El menor gruñó y se fue resignado a la cocina. Sería otra noche de lucha libre con su hermano mayor.

-Ustedes son muy graciosos. Tu hermanito es muy tierno.

-Si…eso dice todo el mundo, luego no puedes quitártelo de encima.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Ya se había dado cuenta.

Estaban solos y en su habitación.

Tragó saliva fuertemente sintiendo cómo se volvía a quedar escaso de palabra.

Ella sólo se limitaba a ver maravillada su habitación.

-¿Ésta es tu habitación Donatello?

-Eh…si.

Puso su atención en el montón de monitores que conformaban su computadora.

-¿Y tú mismo fusionaste todas éstas partes de computadora?-Se oía muy emocionada, como si aquello fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. En esos instantes parecía en verdad una niña. Una que entraba por primera vez a Disney Landia.

-Pues si…yo arme todo esto durante varios años.

-¡Es maravilloso! Si pudiera hacer algo como esto no gastaría tanto en las tiendas de computación.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Eres un genio. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-No totalmente. Además, nunca tengo suficiente tiempo como quisiera para ponerme a experimentar con piezas de computadora. Siempre hay algo que se presenta y adquiere mi atención inmediata…

Don se quedó pasmado. Ese discurso se le hacía más que familiar. "No tengo tiempo suficiente para experimentar lo que quisiera" Eso había salido de su boca tantas veces ya. Era como un disco rayado para sus hermanos.

-Pero…con tu talento ¿Cómo?...

-No soy tan talentosa.-Dijo cortante mientras se entretenía mirando su mesa de trabajo abarrotada de cosas más que fascinantes.

-Sólo soy alguien que aprende en una semana lo que a una persona normal le toma meses o años además, soy muy inquieta. Pienso mucho en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo…y lejos de ayudarme, a veces suele ser una gran molestia.

-Pues yo sigo pensando que eso es increíble. Yo no hubiera podido destruir el laboratorio de Stockman así de fácil. Sólo con un virus…

-No es la gran cosa si conoces como funciona todo. Sé que Abril y tú lo entenderían en poco tiempo.

No le había dado la cara en todo el tiempo de la conversación. Sinola dio un último vistazo a la habitación, maravillada.

-Si algo es increíble aquí es este sitio, tus hermanos…y tú.

-No negaré que somos únicos. Eso ni discutirlo.

Lentamente bajó la cabeza y lo miró directamente. La tortuga dio un respingo, pudo ver esa chispa ya muy familiar en su mirada.

Aquello era curiosidad de la pura y buena.

Ahora si podía declararse muerto de nervios.

Luego un ligero rubor en su pálido rostro.

Peor aún.

-Oye…¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-Dijo con vergüenza juntando tímidamente las puntas de sus dedos índices.

No pudo contestar, se sentía estúpido, pero una extraña sensación lo obligaba a callar.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

Oh si…ahora si que era peor. Y se iba a ir a mayores, eso ni dudarlo.

-Prometo no volverme a desmayar.-Su expresión de torpeza e inocencia era más que suficiente para dejarlo sorprendido y más que confundido.

-_No, no. Tengo que calmarme_.-Algo de su mente lógica había sobrevivido después de todo. Si no fuera reptil de seguro que sudaría frío con aquella petición.-_Es normal que tenga curiosidad. No todos los días uno se encuentra con una tortuga gigante que habla y que tiene su propio laboratorio…si, es normal, después de todo es una genio, una hija de científicos, seguro que le enseñaron a manipular con as manos todo aquello que desee conocer a profundidad…si, seguro es eso…_

-¿Perdón? ¿Te molesta? Es que me da mucha curiosidad. Pero si no quieres lo entiendo. Discúlpame.

-¿Eh?-Su mente aterrizó de golpe.-No, no, no. Espera. Yo…creo, digo claro que puedes tocarme, es decir, es normal que tengas curiosidad por seres como nosotros y lo entiendo y no estoy ofendido de hecho….

Un par de suaves manos que se posaron en la parte trasera de su caparazón lo hicieron callar.

Puso sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ¡Qué chica tan directa!

No podía negar que era muy, muy agradable. Tenía buenas manos. Ellas recorrían lentamente su caparazón, demasiado lento le pareció y que bueno que así era.

Sus dedos de vez en cuando se detenían haciendo pequeños surcos en las espirales, igualmente sobre las marcas productos de peleas, viejas batallas y los mismos entrenamientos.

Uno que otro golpecito para comprobar que aquello era real.

Era tan bueno y a la vez tan desesperante, porque el compás de su corazón sonaba demasiado fuerte gracias a su misma coraza. Eso claramente no lo ayudaba a ser discreto y lejos de relajarse con su toque, lo ponía en más angustia.

-Je je. Ustedes cuatro deben estar muy bien alimentados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu caparazón es muy firme y sólida, eso indica que tienes muy buena salud.

-¿Tu madre te enseñó eso?

-Eso y muchas cosas más. No sólo sabía de plantas y flores ¿sabes?

Su respiración se entrecortó al sentir que una de sus manos llegaba a sus hombros. Sinola estaba extasiada, más que maravillada, lejos de ver alguna muestra de miedo o repulsión, actuaba como si lo que tocaba sus manos fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Don se le quedó viendo. Nunca lo habían mirado de esa forma, como si fuera el ser más increíble. Bueno, no era para menos si consideraba lo que era en realidad, pero nunca pensó que aquello le acariciara el ego de manera tan sutil, eso nunca lo había sentido.

En esos momentos se sintió con más suerte que cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Ahora su mano era tomada por las suyas.

-Wau…tres dedos ¡fascinante!

-¿Lo crees?

-¿Estás loco? Claro que lo es. Y mira lo pequeña que se ve mi mano al lado de la tuya.

La chica juntó la palma de su mano con la suya. Si, era muy grande, fría y verde.

Muy diferente a la de ella sin duda.

-Espera-Dijo ella.

Sinola juntó los dedos meñique y anular y el medio con el índice y volvió a juntarlos con la mano de la tortuga.

-Ahora encajan mejor ¿no lo crees?

Sabía que no le venía lo cursi, pero aquél gesto lo hizo tambalear un poco.

Que chica tan especial tenía en frente. Y no era sólo por su extrema inteligencia.

_En ese momento me di cuenta…_

_Que algo que nunca había experimentado me estaba pasando justo en ese momento._

_No estaba seguro de qué se trataba…_

_Yo creí que sólo me parecía una linda chica. Que era una pura y simple curiosidad._

_No es propio de mi ir tan de prisa._

_No es propio de mi llegar a conclusiones tan apresuradas pero…_

_Esto que siento ahora…_

_Está empezando a gustarme._

Continuará.

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii al fin luego de tantos siglos puedo actualizar ToT**

**No, no me peguen, hice un capítulo un poco más largo para compensar algo ññ**

**Demás me puse más melosa así que he complacido y cumplido…espero.**

**Pues no, no tenía intenciones perversas con el masaje a Leonardo…no aún XD la buenas relaciones toman tiempo, pero pronto Leo y Kaoru tendrán su merecido "masaje" XD**

**Y Donny y Sinola tuvieron su momento a solas, pero la chica aún ni enterada de lo que pasa por la pobre tortuga, pero ya sabemos que no es ninguna chica caída de la mata, pero tiempo al tiempo ññ**

**No actualizaré en un buen rato porque me voy de viaje siiiiiiiiiii me voy a España XD Ksskabell, Mike, Vampi, espérenme XDDD**

**Y con ustedes las frases célebres del día:**

**Leo: "Elijan hermanos: huir o pelear"**

**Rapha: "yo voto por pelear"**

**Mike: "¿Acaso sabes hacer otra cosa?"**

**Don: "Miren eso. Basura sirviendo basura"**

**Casey: "¡Las tortugas y Casey mandan!"**

**Abril: "¡No. La vajilla no!"**

**Splinter: "Ir a una batalla sin conocimiento y preparación es de tontos. A veces es mejor no moverse. Ya llegarán las respuestas"**

**Mis all Sunday ha salido del edificio XD**

**Chaito**


	16. Preambulo

**April POV**

Desde que los chicos forman parte de mi vida, siempre espero lo inesperado.

Cuando creo que nada podría volver a impresionarme, siempre ocurre algo que supera con creces todo lo ya visto.

Y no fue ésta la excepción.

Mi mejor amiga ha vuelto de la tumba. Está justo a mi lado, no lo puedo creer todavía.

Sinola o Alicia, eso no importa ahora.

Es la misma niña incomprendida, que estaba allí siempre que necesitaba de alguien que me escuchara.

Ahora. A disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda. Mañana será un duro día.

Esto es tan divertido. Parece una pijamada.

Es como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido.

Oficialmente es noche de chicas.

**No puedo dormir**

No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

Abril la había invitado también, pensaba que era una buena idea que las tres se conocieran mejor, después de todo tenían a las tortugas en común y ahora les tocaría convivir y trabajar juntas.

No supo en qué momento aceptó. Ella era una ninja, no era propio de su oficio hacer simples amistades, pero con esas dos, no se detuvo a pensar.

Ahora las veía hablar rápida y animadamente como si con eso recuperaran todos los años perdidos. Y ella las seguía mirando, vistiendo una de las pijamas de Abril, unas pantuflas de conejito y el cabello suelto.

La pelirroja reía mientras trataba sin éxito, de hacerle una trenza al delgado cabello de Sinola.

Todo tenía pinta de noche de chicas. Una muy larga.

Verlas no le aburría en lo absoluto aunque no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto, no importaba, nunca había estado en algo así. Sólo chicas hablando de la vida y cosas mundanas.

Contándose sus vidas, sus éxitos y pesares.

Por primera vez se sintió como una más del montón. Ellas ignoraban por completo que ella era una guerrera y no tenía nada en común con sus vidas. Era una chica cualquiera ante sus ojos.

Eso le gustó enormemente, no sabía por qué. Sólo esperaba que aquello no se le notara demasiado.

Después de todo, ella era una ninja.

Leonardo finalmente se incorporó. Quedó en shock al verse solo ahí tirado en la sala de entrenamientos. Al hacer memoria, se llevó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza.

-Maldición. ¡Me quedé dormido!

Lo recordó todo rápidamente, toda la película se le presentaba con claridad de forma brutal.

Sea lo que sea que le había hecho Kaoru, fue demasiado bueno como para no dejarse llevar.

Nunca había estado tan relajado y tan en paz. El mundo le valió madres en ese momento y se había quedado tranquilamente dormido. Ese masaje había sido del otro mundo.

Molesto, dejó caer su puño sobre el saco de entrenamiento. Se había mostrado completamente vulnerable ante la sobrina del maestro Yoshi. Seguramente ya lo vio dormido y de largó muerta de la risa.

Aunque, por otra parte, era la primera vez que alguien lo mimaba de esa forma.

Volteó el rostro y miró el tatami. Nuevamente puso su mano en el rostro, sabía lo que había debajo. Se acercó, sacó aquel papel sucio y arrugado, miró a los lados como si pensara que alguien pudiera verlo. No quería que nadie lo observara. Que nadie supiera.

Abrió la hoja lentamente, sus ojos se clavaron en el último kanji que había escrito.

"Kaoru"

Tan claro como el agua.

Frunció el seño y rompió el papel con la misma lentitud y minuciosidad.

Esperaba que con eso, los extraños pensamientos que estaba teniendo pararan. Realmente deseaba que así fuese. Eso que pensaba no estaba bien. Se trataba de alguien demasiado especial como para pretender tal cosa, además, él estaba más que conciente de lo que era.

Ni él ni sus hermanos estaban destinados a algo tan bueno y a la vez tan común.

Al menos, para los humanos.

Estarían condenados de porvida a imaginar cómo sería y cómo se sentiría. Un mundo de puras suposiciones que sólo verían en la televisión y en las películas.

-Estoy tan cansado que ya alucino…si…cómo no.

No podía ser que sus temores fuesen ciertos y estuviera poco a poco cayendo, cediendo. Pero no podía negar que la compañía de la nipona le hacía mucho bien.

Se sentía tan tranquilo, tan en paz.

Arrojó todo a la basura y con un cansado suspiro, se dirigió a su habitación. No quería pensar más es ello, tal vez si estaba alucinando.

Todo sería mejor en la mañana.

Al menos pudo tener dulces sueños por unas cuantas horas.

Pero antes que nada, una taza de té no le haría nada mal.

Donatello envidiaría las horas extra de sueño, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía dormir.

No supo cómo, pero el hielo se había roto y la chica se había puesto muy a gusto con él. Los nervios que le producía su inocente exploración sobre él atentaban con perder el control de sus emociones.

Ni él creía el calibre de las cosas que se estaba imaginando en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente pudo juntar el valor para preguntarle sobre sus cosas favoritas.

A la chica le encantaba todo aquello que se relacionara con el espacio exterior.

Ambos se habían enfrascado en una larga conversación gracias al telescopio que tenía cubierto en el fondo de su habitación. Dio gracias a Dios por eso, ya temía que su recién descubierta torpeza le complicara aún más las cosas.

_Flashback._

-¿Y ya lo has usado?

-Sólo una vez. En la granja de la abuela de Casey. Aquí en la ciudad es un poco complicado.

-Es cierto. Por muy única que sea Nueva York, nunca tendrán bellas noches estrelladas. Hay mucho smock y luces artificiales que nos bloquean el cielo.

-Supongo que también debes saber mucho de éstas cosas.

-La vedad…es que desde pequeña siempre quise ser astronauta.

A la tortuga casi se le corta la respiración. Con una inteligencia como esa bien hubiera podido ser lo que le diera la real gana y que aspirara a algo tan grande le había tocado en su interior. Cada vez más se asombraba de lo que era esa misteriosa joven.

-Pero…podrías serlo todavía…

-No. No puedo. Aunque tenga este cerebro, no tengo la fuerza física que se requiere, mi cuerpo tiene un montón de defectos genéticos que ningún astronauta puede tener si quiere mantenerse bien en un ambiente ingrávido por largo tiempo. Mi historial médico tampoco me ayudaría mucho, si le preguntas a Abril te dirá que fui una niña muy enfermiza.

-Yo…No lo sabía…

Sinola sólo se limitó a verlo con su amplia sonrisa mientras inspeccionaba el aparato.-No te preocupes, no me siento mal, en serio. Aunque pudiera trabajar en la NASA, mi verdadero coeficiente intelectual ha de mantenerse en secreto por mi propia seguridad y la de mi familia. Esa es la verdad.-Su mirada se volvió melancólica por segundos.

-Puedo entenderte…

-¿Cómo?

-Sé que es muy frustrante sentir que puedes hacer muchas cosas increíbles por muy complicadas y difíciles que sean; que tienes un mundo que mueres por conocer con lo bueno y lo malo que eso implica, que deseas retarte a ti misma y que al mismo tiempo ser quien eres es lo único que te bloquea el camino.

La chica se quedó paralizada. Era la primera vez que oía palabras como esas. Ella siempre las pensaba, pero nunca las decía, no lo creía necesario siendo tan obvio. La tortuga había perdido su mirada en algún punto entre todos sus aparatos que él había construido durante todos esos años. Lentamente él fue hacia ellos y tomó un pequeño carrito a control remoto.

-Hice esto cuando era pequeño, ganó la fascinación de mi sensei y mis hermanos. Fue mi primera creación. Cuando lo hice funcionar pude darme cuenta por primera vez de lo que mi inquietud y mi mente podían lograr…

-¿Verdad que es la mejor sensación del mundo?

La tortuga se volteó a verla. Seguía sonriente y con un semblante de asombro.

-Si…

-Yo también hice algo similar cuando era pequeña. Ni recuerdo mi edad, fue lo único que tenía mis manos cuando escapé con mis padres de la trampa de Stockman. Si quieres, puedo mostrártelo.

-Me muero de curiosidad. –trataba realmente no sonar tan emocionado, ya era suficiente con la confianza que ella le había tomado además, era aterrador y a la vez excitante el saber lo mucho que tenían en común. En cuestión de minutos él le había hablado de cosas que no le mencionaba a sus hermanos ni en broma.

¿Para qué?. No lo entenderían totalmente.

Tal vez lo más cercano a esa sensación, eran las charlas con Abril, pero esto se sentía en lo absoluto diferente.

Ella también se veía obligada a ocultarse del mundo.

Y pensar en lo que hubiera podido ser si ese bastardo al servicio de Shreder no se hubiera atravesado en su vida.

No podía creer que la chica con la que se topo esa noche de Halloween le trastocaría la existencia se aquella forma. Y eso que sólo se había dejado deslumbrar por su físico y rojo vestido.

_-¿Qué pensaría si le dijera…que ya nos habíamos visto antes? Seguro que entre tantos fenómenos sueltos ni me habría notado esa noche. Tampoco le he dicho nada sobre su perfume, a pesar del tiempo, aún puedo percibirlo…¿será algún tipo de químico?_

Abrió su boca para intentar decir algo. Pero por alguna razón, se había quedado mudo y los nervios se habían apoderado de él de nuevo. Tal vez si hablaran de su relación con Abril o de sus primeros intentos fallidos en la mesa de trabajo la cosa fuese más fácil. Si hace poco hablaban de eso ¿Por qué diablos ahora no podía cambiar de tema?

En esos momentos lamentó no ser tan osado con las palabras como Miguelángel ni tan directo como Raphael. La sola habilidad de Leonardo de siempre decir lo justo y necesario le habría servido enormemente.

Cómo actuar si aún recordaba cómo le había tomado la mano hace ya media hora.

-¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!

La voz de O´neil se hizo sentir en la guarida.

El encanto se había roto. Suspiró resignado.

-Demo irme.

-Seguro que tienen toda una vida por contarse.-Respondió con una triste sonrisa.

-Je, tienes razón…si ambas no hemos cambiado, lo más seguro es que no durmamos mucho hoy. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

-Que tengas buenas noches.

-Igual tú…

-Si…

Volteó una última vez a verlo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Él sólo hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose.

Una vez que se supo solo, cerró la puerta. Chocó su caparazón contra ella y se miró la mano. La misma que ella había tocado e inspeccionado curiosa.

No podía reprimirlo, estaba feliz con todo y los nervios que aún conservaba.

Su mano era tibia y suave.

Luego recordó. Con todo lo que pasó, se olvidó por completo de la cadena con la estrella.

-Torpe…-Se reprendió.

De deslizó hasta el piso. Miró de nuevo su mano, recordando esa sensación y sintiéndose extrañamente contento pero más confundido y asustado que nunca.

_Fin de flashback._

Ahora estaba recostado en su mesa de trabajo con la vista puesta en la nada, si lo intentaran atacar en ese estado, seguro que no hubiera salido ileso. Incluso había intentado cenar algo pero el apetito se le cortó repentinamente sin podérselo explicar. Ahora sólo quería estar allí, sólo, en silencio y que lo dejaran vagar en su mente y suspirar cuantas veces se le diera la gana.

Tal vez con buenos pensamientos le llegaría el sueño.

"_Mi nombre es Sinola. Sinola Whatson. Sé que no es un nombre muy común."_

"_Ciertamente no lo es. Pero es muy bonito"_

-No puedo con esto…iré por leche caliente a la cocina.

Se puso rígido al encontrase a Leo sirviéndose té. No estaba de humor como para toparse con alguien.

-Leo…

-Hey¡ Buenas noches hermano. Te hacía dormido ya.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero por tu cara pareciera que hubieras dormido de lo mejor.

La tortuga tosió un poco, se había atragantado con su último trago de té.

Abrió más los ojos al ver que Don le había tomado la cara, lo miraba con gran curiosidad, como si se tratara de un ser desconocido que le fascinara de forma repentina.

-Ya no tienes ojeras y…por Dios ¿Es idea mía o tu piel está más verde?

-¡Y yo qué se!

Corrió rápidamente su rostro de sus manos, ya empezaba a sentir picor en las mejillas. Esas eran las pequeñas pérdidas de control que no se permitía y que últimamente lo asaltaban. Otra vez estaba regresando su mal humor.

Se refugió de la mirada de su hermano sirviéndose otra taza de té.

-Perdón. No quería que te molestaras. Pero no veo cuál sea el problema, te vez bien. Se te nota.

Tragó saliva y miró a Donatello de reojo.-¿En serio?

El otro asintió inocentemente con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos.

-¿Quieres té?

-Pensaba en un vaso de leche caliente, pero ese té huele delicioso.

Leonardo agradeció la complicidad de su hermano mientras le recibía la taza con el caliente líquido. Era obvio que no quería hablar de su extraño estado de ánimo y su repentino refrescamiento, así que simplemente ignoró todo lo anterior.

Los dos empezaron a beber en silencio, ninguno quería volver a hablar aunque ambos sintieran que tenían que desahogarse con alguien.

Ahora era Leo quien miraba a Donatello.

-Y bueno…¿Qué piensas de la amiga de Abril?

Y como su hermano hace unos minutos, Don tosió al sentir que el té se le escapaba por el camino viejo de la garganta.

-¿Por qué…cof, cof, preguntas eso?

Leo levantó una ceja ante la reacción del otro, pero ya que Don le hizo el favor de ignorar su comportamiento extraño, lo justo era que él hiciera lo mismo.-En realidad… por curiosidad. Me parece extraño e increíble que aparezcan personas relacionadas con nuestro pasado y el de nuestros amigos así de repente y seguido.

Una vez relajado y respirando, Don se colocó en la típica postura que usa cada vez que se pone a pensar en algo seriamente.

-Es verdad. Pero siempre nos estamos encontrando con enemigos y seres que quieren destruirnos, al menos esta vez se tratan de personas que están de nuestro lado.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido mejor que las chicas pasaran la noche aquí. Si Sinola sabe todo sobre el nuevo sistema del Pie y más encima tiene un asunto con Stockman del que aún no tenemos detalles, por su seguridad y la nuestra estaba mejor aquí. Y Kaoru…pues, no sabemos en dónde se está escondiendo cuando no está con nosotros, podrían atacarla y no sabríamos en dónde buscarla si algo le pasara.

-No te preocupes, sabes que Kaoru se defiende muy bien sola. Por algo nadie la acompaña en su misión.

-Debería tener a alguien que la apoyara. Imagina si no se hubiera topado con nosotros…aunque por otra parte, creo que eso fue cosa del destino. Como sobrina del Maestro Yoshi, estábamos destinados a saber de ella tarde o temprano…

-Leo…

-Pienso que se trata de algo que sólo ella puede hacer, tal vez por eso vino a Nueva York sola, pero sigo creyendo que…

-Relájate Leo. No pienses más por ésta noche, yo que te lo digo. Además, requerimos de tu mente descansada para cuando volvamos a invadir la base del Pie, y por otro lado, ella y Sinola están con Abril ahora.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía.

-Y hablando de otra cosa Al..digo Sinola ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-Por desgracia Abril, la humanidad está pasando por una gran crisis de escasez de hombres con cerebro, oficio y gustos heterosexuales. Y descuida, sé que debe ser difícil empezar a llamarme por mi nuevo nombre en la primera noche…lamento que no me puedas llamarme Alicia como antes.

-No digas tonterías. Ya verás como no vuelvo a equivocarme.

-"Si O´neil lo dice, O´neil lo cumple" ja ja ja.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? Dios mío, hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase.

-Era lo que tu tío siempre nos decía cuando nos prometía llevarnos al planetario.

Kaoru no puedo reprimir una risa tímida. Las palabras de la castaña estaban llenas de verdad y eran pronunciadas con mucha personalidad.

-Entonces, volviendo al tema, no he tenido suerte con los chicos, parece que las inteligentes seguimos siendo las menos buscadas.

-Pero te has convertido en una bella joven. No puedo creer que nadie esté rondando a tu lado.

-La belleza tiene muy poco que ver…-Dijo en un tono melancólico.

-Kaoru le dirigió una mirada curiosa a la castaña.

La pelirroja de dio cuenta de su cambio de animo, supuso que su vida sentimental tenía más detalles de lo que admitía, pero apenas era su primera noche juntas, ya habría oportunidad de confesarse cada una-Es verdad. Cuesta mucho enamorarte hoy en día Si no me hubiera topado con las tortugas nunca hubiera conocido a Casey y seguramente estaría ahora enfrente de la tele comiendo helado de chocolate y muriéndome del aburrimiento ¿Qué hay de ti Kaoru?

-¿Yo?...pues..no sé. La repentina pregunta de Abril le hizo salir su lado tímido.-Las mujeres del clan Hana están condenadas a la soledad, es la vida que elegimos. Aunque eso no nos impide tener hijos, pero no es lo ideal en éste oficio y en la vida real ningún hombre normal aguanta una vida llena de peligros constantes, mi madre fue una de las pocas afortunadas. Mi padre y ella compartían el mismo destino. Y cuéntame Abril ¿Cómo conociste a esos cuatro? De seguro no estabas admirando el cielo con smock de ésta ciudad para el momento en que los veías por primera vez.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Kaoru tiene razón. No nos has contado tu historia.

La pelirroja sonrió con picardía. –La verdad es que no fue amor a primera vista je je.

Entonces contó su versión de los hechos, el cómo Abril O´neil había conocido a las tortugas y cambiado su vida en el proceso.

-Entonces…trabajabas para ese lunático.

-Te juro Al..digo, Sinola, que no tenía la menor idea de la relación que había entre ustedes. Mi familia siempre sospechó que tu muerte y la de tus padres había sido un atentado, pero nunca pensé que ese miserable había sido la causa.

-Lo comprendo Abril. La inocencia nos salva de la realidad que no sabemos.

-De todas formas.-Intervino Kaoru.-Me parece increíble cómo el destino entrecruza el camino de tantas personas.

-Como si Dios lo hubiera querido…

-Eso ha sido así desde que conocí a los chicos. Pero sinceramente, que bueno que así fue, aunque mi vida esté en peligro constantemente, ahora no me imagino mi vivir sin ellos. Me tratan de una forma que no lo hacen todos los seres humanos. Son mis revoltosos hermanitos verdes. Mi familia. Y sé que ustedes en poco tiempo lo sentirán de la misma forma.

Abril se silenció, ambas chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente su chocolate caliente. Sinola sonreía complacida mientas Kaoru parecía encontrarse con muchas dudas a la vez. También notó cómo a ésta última se le teñía débilmente el rostro.

-Pues me encantaría formar parte de ésta familia tan rara. Así no me sentiría tan diferente y fuera de lugar en éste mundo.-La castaña empezó a reírse abiertamente de forma fuerte, sonora y relajada.

La nipona seguía reflexionando sobre la inmortalidad de su taza de chocolate.

Abril acentuó un poco más su actitud cómplice.

-Si quieren, podría contarles algunas historias interesantes sobre esos cuatro.

-Yo no me opongo.-Sentenció la castaña.

-Yo…-Murmuró Kaoru.-Quisiera saber más…

-¿Algo en especial?-Inquirió la pelirroja.

-Sólo lo que nos quieras contar.

-Muy bien.-Contestó con mirada retadora a la kunoichi.- ¿Por quién quieren que comience? Hummm…Ya sé…

-Aaa…aaachú..

-Deberías tomar algo Leonardo. De repente empezaste a estornudar mucho.

-Seguro es sólo el polvo. Con tanto ajetreo no hemos podido hacer limpieza a la guarida.

-O tal vez alguien está pensando en ti hermano.

-Del comentario y el susto, la tortuga se atragantó por segunda vez en la noche.

-¡Migelángel! ¡Avisa antes de entrar!. –Le reprochó Donatello mientras le daba palmadas a la espalda de su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento jeje, es que los vi tan distraídos que no pude aguantarme. Ojala tuviera una cámara para esto, excelente adquisición para el álbum familiar.

-Cof..cof…cof…qué…qué haces aquí Mike.

-Pues nada. Fui al baño, luego los escuché en la cocina y pensé que sería buena idea ver en qué estaban e ir por un vaso de leche calientita para recuperar el sueñito.

Sus hermanos mayores suspiraron a la vez. Después de todo ya era hora de intentar dormir al menos.

En la salida Leo le dejó el cartón de la leche seguido por Don que le dio un vaso vacío para que se sirviese y ante la mirada de duda del menor, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Y éstos qué les pasa? No entiendo.

-Qué novedad.

-¡Qué diablos! ¿Qué haces aquí Raphael?-Luego miró sus manos al sentirlas ligeras, su leche y su vaso ya no estaban.

-Pues tú no eres el único que le gusta la leche para conciliar el sueño.-Su hermano le había arrebatado la bebida y se la estaba tomando tranquilamente en la mesa.

Donatello ya estaba abrazado fuertemente a su almohada, no habría confusiones que lo atormentasen hasta mañana. Respiró profundamente antes de caer dormido con su último pensamiento.

Tal vez le pondría nuevos lentes a ese telescopio.

A Leonardo no le tomó mucho tiempo quedarse dormido. A pesar de todo, se sentía ligero como una pluma, aunque estaba nervioso por lo que venía, ya era extraño tanta tranquilidad al no saber más de Shreder. Mañana la guerra daría inicio pero por unos segundos, se sintió en paz, como si esos minutos con la sobrina de Yoshi y la banal conversación con su hermano lo hubieran hecho sentir preparado para la batalla. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, se preguntaba porqué no se había sentido así antes.

En el puerto de la ciudad, los ninjas del Pie desembarcaban rápidamente desde un gran buque de carga.

Una vez en sus puestos esperaron la orden de su líder.

Un hombre de rasgos asiáticos, de profundos ojos grises y vestido en elegante traje hacía su aparición en la salida de la embarcación.

Parecía un importante hombre de negocios. Su cabello negro estaba sujeto con una cola baja. Era alto, fornido e imponente, de semblante frío e inexpresivo.

Dos ninja de la elite se inclinaron frente a él.

-Esperamos órdenes amo Ryuzo.

-Necesito que rodeen las cercanías de la sede de Oroku Saki. Mézclense con sus hombres y manténgame informado de todo lo que pase y si Sheder aparece háganmelo saber.

-Si amo.

-Yo debo atender unos asuntos muy importantes ahora. Quiero darle la sorpresa de mi llegada a una querida amiga y no es propio de guerreros honorables llegar tarde a una cita.

Luego empezó a reírse de manera siniestra mientras sus cientos de hombres se perdían entre la ciudad.

En las calles de Nueva York una guerra daba inicio, justo debajo de la tierra en un punto muerto de esa selva de concreto, Baxster Stockman resurgía de sus cenizas.

-Estúpidos hombres comunes. Todo sale tal cual como planee, con el jefe mayor de la mafia muerto por Shreder ambos grupos convergerán en otra inútil guerra y yo, Baxster Srockman, finalmente tendré el campo despejado…cuando obtenga lo que quiero de mi querido amigo Moore, sus planos y mi brillante mente científica harán el resto. Podré vengarme de Shreder, de la mafia, de esos fenómenos verdes y sobre todo…de ese imbécil que infectó con su virus mi laboratorio principal…jajajajajaja…

**Continuará.**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiii luego de millones de años actualizo.**

**He vuelto de España, la pasé de lo mejor y ví el estreno de la película de TMNT en Barcelona con Ksskabell XD**

**Valla fan que soy, vi dos estrenos de las tortugas, primero en Caracas y luego en España.**

**Envídienme todos je je je.**

**Bien, ya era hora de que Leo y Kaoru tuvieran su primer contacto físico luego de tantos capítulos de haberse conocido pero, no será fácil. Leonardo es muy correcto y el hecho se sentirse atraído por la sobrina de Hamato Yoshi lo hace sentirse culpable porque le tiene mucho respeto a la guerrera.**

**A parte de que es conciente de que es una tortuga y no se permite fantasear para no distraerse de lo que piensa es más importante y alcanzable.**

**Don y Sinola pues, él está claro en que le parece atractiva y ahora está más que deslumbrado con su inteligencia y la manera en que aborda las cosas, pero nunca ha enfrentado sentimientos más allá hacia una mujer que no fuese Abril y no lo sabe afrontar aún. Imagínense a un adolescente que aún no se entera que está enamorado por primera vez de forma genuina pero no puede evitar que una chica llame su atención y estarán cerca de lo que pasa por la mente de Donatello.**

**Sinola es muy curiosa y poco prejuiciosa, eso es una ventaja, pero a penas conoce a Don y no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que puede moverle el piso a una tortuga mutante XD**

**Ahora llegó otro personaje directamente desde Japón ¿La gente del Pie va ahora tras Shreder?**

**Tendrán que esperar la siguiente actualización.**

**Ahora las frases célebres del día serán de Fast Forward que finalmente se ha estrenado en Latinoamérica aunque con voces distintas.**

**Gracias a Dios Donatello conserva su bella voz XD**

**Leo: "No hay lugar como el presente"**

**Don: "¡Santas tortugas! Dio resultado. Adoro el servicio postal"**

**Rapha: "¡Odio el futuro!" (Esa es la mejor de la serie XD)**

**Mike:** **"Hola: soy Raphael y Odio el futuro"**


	17. Show time

Las TMNT no me pertenecen. Esto es sólo por diversión.

**Show time**

Sólo llevaba cinco minutos en la azotea de ese viejo edificio de oficinas. Durmió unas tres horas, sin embargo, sentía que tenía la energía suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que viniese.

Pronto serían las 4 de la madrugada, pero Leonardo sentía la gran presión en el pecho, todos sus músculos estaban tensos como si tuviera al mismísimo Oroku Saki en frente suyo.

El miserable tiene que morir antes del amanecer, se lo había jurado tantas veces esa noche.

-Leonardo.

Trató de no parecer sorprendido al escuchar a Kaoru detrás de él, pero era obvio que ella estaba a su misma altura, de lo contrario se hubiese dado cuenta que le observaba desde hace rato escondida entre las sombras.

-Supongo que tampoco pudiste dormir.

-Sólo dormí un par de horas. Abril y Sinola tienen mucha energía.

-¿Mucha energía?

-La pasé muy bien…fue extraño, pero agradable.

La tortuga hizo una mueca en un intento de sonreír, estaba contento con la respuesta, pero estar a solas con la chica no le brindaba la paz para pensar en lo que acontecería en las siguientes horas. Ella lo notó.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

Abrió los ojos. No era normal que alguien que no fuera Splinter lo leyera de esa forma. Repentinamente se molestó, ya era suficiente con saber que la escurridiza sobrina de Hamato Yoshi podía entrar en sus pensamientos cuando le diera la gana, pero sus responsabilidades como líder y como guerrero era asuntos sólo suyos. Su orgullo ganó poder en ese pequeño instante. Temiendo cometer una imprudencia volvió la vista a la ciudad con el seño fruncido.

-¿No estás angustiada?.-Dijo intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Un buen guerrero sabe controlar sus ansias en puertas de una pelea a muerte.

Leonardo tragó saliva. ¡Claro que sabía controlar sus emociones, cómo se atrevía a decirle eso!. No supo en qué momento la gran "simpatía" hacia Kaoru se había convertido en una total molestia. Le agradaba en extremo su compañía y a la vez le incomodaba. Le desconcentraba.

Todo sería más fácil si su relación con ella se limitara sólo a la venganza. Si nunca hubiera pensado en ella como un consuelo en su complicada vida, en lugar de verla como un ser digno del más alto de los respetos, como guerrero y como miembro de la familia Hamato.

-¿Dormir un par de horas es suficiente?.-Un segundo intento de calmarse a sí mismo.

-No me siento cansada, pero no quería despertar a las chicas y decidí esperar afuera. Ellas son las que más necesitan dormir.

-Ciertamente. Sin ellas será difícil penetrar en la nueva base del Pie. El que Sinola sepa cómo entrar me hace temer por su vida.

-El lugar más seguro para ella a partir de ahora y hasta que nuestra misión termine, es en vuestra guarida. Nos guiará desde allá.

-¿En qué momento decidiste eso?

-Lo decidimos las tres antes de dormir. Subestimar a esas mujeres es algo que nunca haría.-Esto último lo dijo con un tono suave y dulce, dejándole entrever a Leonardo que efectivamente, ella había desarrollado rápidamente un gran afecto por Abril y Sinola.

Por primera vez en toda la noche la tortuga relajó los músculos de su cara, esas últimas palabras le habían quitado ese pequeño enojo de niño orgulloso.

-Lo siento, sé que tú también hubieras pensado lo mismo.

Negó con la cabeza.-Hicieron algo lógico, está bien. Tengo que aprender a no sostener el mundo en mis hombros… y esta misión es más tuya que nuestra.

-No. Esto es algo que nos implica a todos, ha sido así desde el principio, es cosa del destino…sólo que no lo sabíamos hasta ahora.

Ahora él sonreía abiertamente. Le gustaba hablar con ella. Sus conversaciones eran breves, pero profundas. De repente se percató que su incomodidad inicial era algo muy estúpido.

Luego hubo un agradable silencio, de esos que son breves pero se sienten infinitos por la paz que proporcionan. Leonardo siguió viendo hacia la ciudad con la mente ahora más centrada y clara. Kaoru rompió la agradable atmósfera cuando sacó una pequeña flauta y empezó a tocar una suave pero potente melodía.

La tortuga la miró por el rabillo del ojo, el viento se llevaba sus cabellos suave y bellamente al igual que los sonidos que emitía. La chica suspiró después de concluir.

-No sabía que supieras de música.

-Fuera de las habilidades de un ninja, es el único talento que tengo. Sería un fracaso como persona común y corriente.

-No naciste para ser común y corriente.

-Si lo dice una tortuga gigante que habla, que además es un guerrero de cuidado…creo que puedo aceptar eso.

Hubo otro silencio aún más breve ya que el de la cinta azul no pudo contener algo que ya hacía tiempo peligraba con salir de su boca.

-¿Qué será de ti cuando todo esto termine?

-Primero que nada, reportarme con el líder, mi abuela. Dependiendo de lo que me diga será el camino que tome ya que toda mi vida ha estado enfocada a cumplir esta misión.-Lentamente subió la vista al cielo y pudo ver cómo la luna era tapada por grises nubes que presagiaban lluvia.-Mi abuela me dijo que también buscara mi propio camino hacia la felicidad, que matar al asesino de mi familia me liberaría y podría cumplir con tranquilidad con el resto de mi vida…pero no sé hasta qué punto pueda hacerlo. Un ninja es un ninja hasta el día de su muerte, no nos crían para ser otra cosa…

Un fuerte puño se cerró en el pecho del reptil, le dio la espalda a la chica, suspiró profundamente y dijo algo que ni en el sueño más absurdo y bajo el efecto del más potente estupefaciente hubiera ocurrido.

-Si no consigues un camino que seguir o si no encuentras algo que de verdad quieras hacer…tu…podrías…quedarte aquí.

-¿Contigo?

-Di..digo…con..con nosotros, con mis hermanos y el maestro Splinter. También dijiste que Abril y Sinola te caían muy bien y seguramente Casey también te agrada…

-Leonar…

-No estás sola, no eres una desconocida, eres parte de nuestra familia ahora.

Un silencio, esta vez en extremo incómodo e insoportable puso punto final a sus palabras. Sólo le bastó unos segundos para darse cuenta de su atrevimiento, en su mente tan calculadora y fría de líder sabía que no debió decirle tal cosa. Lo que haga ella después de hoy sería sólo su problema, y ni él ni sus hermanos tenían voz ni voto en sus asuntos.

-Lo pensaré.- Kaoru sonó seca y cortante en un intento por ocultar su sorpresa por la extraña invitación. Algo que la tortuga notó.

Ahora se habían invertido los papeles y era él quien leía sus pensamientos, pero lo más que pudo ver en su gélida postura fue un ínfimo rastro del impacto que él había causado. Tal vez podría disculparse una vez terminada la batalla.

-Siento interrumpirles el momento tan tierno pero ya es hora de prepararse.

Los dos aludidos miraron por encima del viejo y destruido anuncio publicitario del edificio en que estaban. Era Raphael y más atrás Migelángel.

-Oww Rapha, pudiste haberte esperado un ratito más, ya iba a empezar la mejor parte.-Dijo con Mike con un falso puchero ante la sonrisa divertida y arrogante del otro.

Kaoru soltó una débil sonrisa y apenas parecía notar a qué se referían los muchachos.

O al menos, eso parecía.

El gran líder se debatía entre el asombro y la vergüenza. Sabía que no lo dejarían en paz por un buen rato, sólo esperaba que no hubiesen escuchado mucho.

Tratando de ignorar la picazón repentina en su cara, Leo encaró a los otros haciendo uso de su voz más autoritaria.-Antes de que sigan burlándose ¿Dónde está Donatello?

-Dejando todo listo para que las chicas hagan lo suyo, no creo que a Sinola le tome mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a la tecnología del cerebrito de la familia.

-No es justo, yo quería un beso de buena suerte de ella antes de irnos.

-Seguro te lo dará cuando todo haya terminado Migelangel.-Dijo Kaoru divertida y relajada.

-¿Quién le dará qué a quién?-Donatello había salido de la nada detrás de sus dos hermanos con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que el menor de los dos lanzara su famoso gritito de nena. Rapha negó con la cabeza resignado.

-Supongo que todo está listo.-Sentenció Leonardo.

-Casi.-Donatello y los otros saltaron desde el anuncio publicitario. La tortuga llevaba consigo su siempre confiable bolso de trucos.-Primero pónganse esto.

Le dio a cada uno un micrófono comunicador, rápidamente se los colocaron en los oídos e hicieron una última prueba de que todos los equipos estaban en orden.

-Con esto estaremos listos para comunicarnos entre nosotros y las muchachas, también cuenta con un rastreador y ellas podrán alertarnos sobre nuestra posición para reunirnos, separarnos o escapar si es necesario.-La tortuga le dirigió una firme mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Empecemos ya.-Sentenció el líder.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Don se comunicó con las muchachas que los esperaban protegidas bajo el asfalto de New York.-Chicas. Todo listo desde aquí.

_-Y nosotras también estamos preparadas ¿Verdad Sinola?_

_-Estamos a sus enteras órdenes capitán._

-Las voces entusiastas en sus auriculares levantaron aún más el ánimo de los cinco guerreros. Donatello sonrió, el saber lo rápido que la chica de lentes había comprendido el manejo de su tecnología y que tomara sus teclados como si fuesen los suyos, le dio mucha felicidad aunque nunca dudó de su habilidad. Ella y April eran el mejor apoyo tecnológico que tenían, no importaba si el cerebro de Stockman seguía al servicio de Shreder.

-Entonces que empiece el espectáculo.- Dijo Leonardo con voz firme y seca.

Bajo tierra, se dio el primer paso para acabar con la amenaza del Pie.

-Haz lo tuyo amiga.

-Debido a la cantidad de claves de seguridad y por la naturaleza de este sistema, sólo me tomará unos cinco minutos, máximo 6 para poder entrar.

Abril ya había visto la velocidad sobrehumana con la que Donatello tecleaba en sus cuatro teclados y el propio Casey le decía que ella no estaba tan lejos en cuanto a su habilidad con los computadores…pero ver a Sinola era simplemente imposible.

Incluso Splinter, que no sabía ni cómo programar la hora en su televisor, quedó pasmado. Casey pestañeó varias veces, no entendía qué diablos hacía esa mujer, pero verla era increíble.

Abril no dejaba de verle las manos sin salir de su asombro, estaba introduciendo una cantidad abismal de información, no le daba el tiempo suficiente para asimilar todo lo que hacía la chica y mucho menos de cómo había obtenido tal habilidad.

-Agradece a mi padre, es un programador brillante. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es muy parecido a lo que él hizo cuando creó nuestras nuevas identidades y vidas y las introdujo en las computadoras del Estado. De lo contrario no hubiésemos podido escondernos por tanto tiempo.

-Tu padre es grandioso, pero tú lo eres más.

Sinola se sonrojó por las palabras de April, pero eso no le quitó la vista de los monitores. Su mente estaba demasiado enfocada en su labor.-_Papá, mamá. El Pie se hundirá con Stockman y ya no volveremos a tener miedo nunca más.-_Pensó.

-Ya estoy adentro.

Donatello tragó saliva, miró su reloj digital. La muy desgraciada logró entrar en el sistema del Pie y sólo le había tomado 3 minutos.

- Modesta.-Dijo la tortuga para sí.

Kaoru ya había mencionado hace mucho tiempo, que conocía bien cómo lucía exteriormente el nuevo escondite del Pie. Lo vigiló por meses, pero no conseguía una forma "segura" de entrar.

Y ni hablar de obtener alguna pista sobre el estado del insufrible utrom.

Pero ahora, con los ojos de aquellas dos mujeres en las entrañas del enemigo, no habría manera de fallar.

-Jasper Corp.-Susurró Donatello ante un modesto edificio de treinta pisos.

-¿Los ex dueños de una de las mayores empresas farmacéuticas del país? Pero ellos desaparecieron hace unos dos años.-Soltó Raphael.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Rapha?

-Ayer vi en las noticias un reportaje sobre ellos. "Gladiadores Americanos" venía después de eso Mike.

-Recuerdo que en la televisión describieron la quiebra de esa empresa como una premonición de la actual crisis financiera. Ahora hay tantos escándalos multimillonarios saliendo a la luz pública día tras día, que la gente se ha olvidado rápidamente de esa compañía.

-¿También miras "Gladiadores Americanos" Leo?

-A veces Mike. A veces.

-No sólo son medicamentos, también tecnología, ellos fueron conocidos en Japón desarrolladores de software.-Dijo Kaoru.- En misiones pasadas, mis compañeras y yo descubrimos que los verdaderos dueños se hicieron de grandes fortunas haciendo negocios con la mafia y con el Pie…pero se endeudaron al no poder controlar su propia corrupción y ahora le deben hasta los calzones a Oroku Saki.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo cómo eso?.-Raphael reclamó clavándole una significativa mirada a la mujer.

-En Japón la empresa quebró hace 4 años, yo he rastreado a esta gente toda mi vida. En aquél momento nuestra misión era sólo observar y esperar, estudiar los movimientos del Pie con esa gente. En sus inicios, Jasper Corp era Ynos Tecnologi, el Pie lo convirtió en Jasper Corp y ahora no queda nada de esa gente allá, sus sedes ahora son propiedad de las aseguradoras más grandes de mi país. Investigué antes de venir a Estados Unidos y antes de conocerlos encontré este edificio.

-Para los estándares de esta ciudad, es bastante modesto. El Pie ha caído muy bajo.

-No nos confiemos en las apariencias Raphael.-El parecer indefenso es una trampa que casi nunca falla.- Sentenció Leo mientras estudiaba con la mirada cada esquina de la construcción.

-_Usaron la tecnología que Stockman robó de mi padre hace muchos años. Tiene que ser así, de lo contrario acceder a la computadora principal no te hubiese sido tan imposible…ahora entiendo_. -Sinola habló más para ella que para explicarles a los otros.

-Es como la caja chica, Jasper Corp era el plan de contingencia. Cundo tuvieron la necesidad de un lugar, reclamaron la deuda con la compañía y listo, casa nueva para Saki- Concluyó la kunoichi.

-Pudieron decir eso desde un principio en lugar de dar tantas explicaciones con todo ese dramatismo.- Miguelángel se rascaba la cabeza apenas intentando comprender tanta palabrería.

-_No entren desde abajo, la mayor concentración de seguridad está allí. Eso nos hace pensar que Shreder está en el sótano, pero no se confíen._

-Tranquila April, nosotros nunca usamos la puerta delantera para las visitas.-Dijo Raphael sonándose los nudillos de impaciencia.

Raphael miró por el rabillo del ojo al mayor de sus hermanos.-Por tu cara supongo que ya podemos entrar.-Leonardo dio el primer salto hacia el objetivo.

Ahora vendría el verdadero espectáculo.

Los demás se lanzaron a la vez. Era un edificio elegante, sobrio, de paredes grises y ventanas que no permitían ver el interior. Muy distinto a su imponente base original. Con un aspecto como ese, nadie pensaría se trataba de una base ninja con una tecnología que El Pentágono envidiaría.

Una vez en el piso más alto, Sinola habló.

-_Esto es increíble, la gran parte de los espacios son falsos. Hay muchos callejones sin salida y puertas falsas. No se fíen de las escaleras y los ascensores y concéntrense en el centro de cada planta. Estoy viendo que el sistema de seguridad está en cadena, la única forma de despistar al Pie es concentrarse en la zona donde hay menos alcance._

-No tiene sentido que Shreder tenga un punto si vigilar.-Razonó Don.

-_No lo tiene. El sistema de mi padre es perfecto. Sabía que Stockman lo quería y nunca corrigió ese error que dejaba un punto ciego en cada lugar. _

-_Me sorprende que Shreder no le exigiera a ese lunático corregir esa falla_.-Razonó April.

-Tal vez no lo sabe.

-_No es así Kaoru. Lo está protegiendo con sus hombres, puedo verlos con el rastreador de temperatura…qué obvios son..-_Sinola no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-En ese caso supongo, que está demasiado confiado.

Todos guardaron silencio ante la afirmación de Leonardo. Repentinamente se habían dado cuenta de que el Pie ya no meditaba tanto sus acciones como en años anteriores.

Como cuando Karai estaba al mando antes de la nueva resurrección de Oroku Saki.

Pero existía la posibilidad de que aquello fuera premeditado.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Ya habían llegado a una conclusión.

Era más "fácil" y "seguro", acabar primero con los ninjas que protegían cada piso de forma silenciosa y permanente.

Mientras tanto Sinola y Abril tendrían el tiempo para montar una fachada que hiciera pensar a todos en el edificio, que el sistema seguía trabajando con normalidad.

-_Deben agradecer a que Sotckman no es tan listo como cree_. _Hay una entrada escondida en la esquina izquierda que da hacia el este. Es un piso falso y es lo suficientemente grande como para que entre una persona a la vez. Desde allí deben ser rápidos para llegar al centro, o el sistema los verá._

La voz de Abril sonaba mecánica en esos momentos. No podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su amiga, quien preparaba todo para dar el verdadero gran golpe.

-Gracias Abril. Ya escucharon chicos, no estaremos seguros hasta que las chicas logren hacer el sistema falso, así que debemos ser rápidos o morir.

-Pero como ninguno de nosotros tiene planes de morirse, no hay discusión.-Raphael estaba realmente enfocado. Miró a Leo con seguridad y luego a Don que, en pocos segundos, removió el piso falso.

-Seré la primera.

Kaoru se perdió en la oscuridad.

Leo la siguió.

Detrás de él, sus hermanos.

Mike pensó que aquello parecía un videojuego. Empezaron con los ninjas de más bajo rango y conforme pasaban los minutos y los pisos, el enemigo era más fuerte y la estructura de cada planta se asemejaba, cada vez más, a un infernal laberinto. No habían pasado 10 minutos y aquello le parecía eterno.

A ninguno de ellos les pasaba por la cabeza lo que ocurría en las plantas más bajas, en el pleno corazón del Pie.

En el pleno corazón de Karai.

Todos los ninjas que resguardaban la habitación de la segunda al mando yacían sin vida a sus pies. Ni ruido emitieron al morir, no les dieron el tiempo.

-Veo que no les tomó mucho tiempo entrar aquí. -Dijo con semblante tranquilo pero alerta.-

-Mi ama Karai.-El señor Takeda nos dio la orden de estar a su entera disposición.

-¿Dónde está su jefe?

-No lo sabemos. Él sólo quiere que usted sepa, que aparecerá cuando la situación lo apremie. Justo cuando más lo necesite.

Dio un suspiro profundo.-Comprendo. No ha cambiado en nada.

Tal parecía que Shreder había captado una milésima parte de las palabras de su hija en aquella oportunidad. Y aplicó con sus hombres lo mismo que hacen los dictadores cuando quieren tener un pueblo manso e ignorante a su servicio.

Les dio "pan y circo".

Desde la tarde de ayer se había dado inicio a una gran fiesta para los hombres y socios más cercanos al clan. Nada como comida, licor, drogas y mujeres para mantener a la tropa tranquila.

Karai no deseaba participar en aquel asqueroso espectáculo que había montado su padre y, desde aquel momento, se encerró en su habitación. Necesitaba calmar su indignación por tales acciones o su plan fracasaría.

-El destino es cruel. Justo el día en que acabaré con este desastre se le ocurre hacer una bacanal. No sé si debo relajarme al saber que está confiado y tranquilo, o temer por una trampa bien planeada.

Suspiró profundo antes de dar las primeras órdenes a los guerreros recién llegados.

CONTINUARÁ.

**Lo sé, no tengo excusa.**

**Tengo más de un año sin actualizar y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.**

**Antes que nada, me gradué de la universidad, soy toda una licenciada.**

**Noticia de última hora, ser adulto apesta XDDDD**

**Nahhh…ya mejorará la cosa.**

**He trabajado en tres lugares diferentes, haciendo cosas diferentes, pero igual de estresantes.**

**Empecé a estudiar japonés y me encanta a pesar de lo complicado del idioma.**

**No vi Fast Foward. Era una porquería. QUIERO A MIS TORTUGAS DEL 2003 DE VUELTA!!!**

**Tampoco vi "De Regreso a la alcantarilla". Si FF era mala, esta no era mejor.**

**Pero "Turtles Forever" ha sido una de las mejores cosas que pudieron haberle hecho a nuestros chicos verdes. Me hizo una fan feliz XD**

**Ahora a rezar por la película del 2011.**

**Ya no tengo repertorio de frases célebres, pero prometo terminar esta historia amigas. Tuve que releerme TODO el fic para saber en dónde estaba parada y agarrar la línea otra vez. No fue fácil.**

**He conseguido en los otros capítulos, algunos detalles de ortografía y de orden de ideas que sé, debo cambiar (háganme caso y no escriban en la noche, o no pensarán en lo que escriben XD)**

**Pretendo publicar esta historia con esas correcciones hechas, en la página de las TMNT de mi buen amigo Nacho, ya les avisaré.**

**Espero que este capítulo les deje con las mismas ganas de seguir leyendo este desastre XD**

**Los extraño a todos chicos…**

**Se siente bien estar de vuelta.**

**Miss All Sunday ha salido del edificio.**


End file.
